Hunter Potter
by Kerria Flower
Summary: Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now she's in Hogwarts trying to learn from her roots...or will she drive her race kin nuts with her antics? XXH-XO
1. My Little Daughter Eirene

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>My Little Daughter Eirene<p>

Morel McCarnathy, Single-Star Sea Hunter.

He was wandering around Wiltshire, heading to where his supposed disciple was, when he felt a presence of a Nen-User nearby. "Hm? Who on Earth is leaking out their aura? Are they provoking someone?" he wondered as he used Gyo on his eyes to see a pinkish red thread of aura going upwards. "Provoke my ass, someone's unconsciously leaking aura in huge amounts!" he swore as he ran to where the aura was, and found an orphanage.

A little girl with red hair and bright green eyes sitting on a swing while feeding a raccoon with acorns, and surrounded by squirrels and birds. "It's her...she has a good aura if she's liked by animals." he thought with a chuckle as he approached her. "But if she keeps leaking like that with no control whatsoever, she'lll tire easily and people will mistake her for weak and she's anything but." he then spoke to her. 'Hello there.'

'Um...hello...what is it?' the girl asked him shyly.

'You're very good friends with those li'l fellas.' Morau smiled as the raccoon climbed to the girl's shoulder.

'Well...Yufi is my only friend.' said the girl with a sad smile. 'No one likes me in this orphanage. No one wants to play with me either.'

'Why is that?'

'Weird stuff happens around me sometimes...things float, things broken gets fixed...and when I get upset sometimes, there's always this tremor that shakes the whole orphanage. Yufi here got hit by a car a month ago but I fixed him up so he likes me. It's as if he wasn't squashed by a car when I touched him. He's my only friend here. No one wants me.' Morel, being the over-emotional man he was, felt sorry for the poor girl whose nen abilities were out of control she caused stuff to happen...literally. The people here must think she's some sort of abnormal.

'Tell you what kiddo, there's also special people out there who can help you. Watch.' Morau took a whiff of his cigarette and blew out smoke that formed itself into a rabbit and hopped around. The girl gasped in amazement as she watched the rabbit hop around before dispersing.

'Uwaaah!'

'That's my ability.' Morau grinned. 'I'll help you find out yours and train you so you can control it. So wanna come with me, err..what's your name?'

'Eirene.' said Eirene as she spelled her name in the air, and out came pinkish red lights as she wrote. 'Eirene Potter. The nuns said I was found on their doorstep at November with practically nothing but a soiled diaper, and a post-it note stuck on my skin saying my name and my birthday. I was abandoned here and I'm the only one who was. The other kids got orphaned for various reasons.' Eirene explained. 'What now?'

'Humm...lemme talk to the nuns.' Morau grinned. 'No one here will ever understand your powers like I do kid. People with powers like us oughta stick together. Normal people will never understand us and that's a fact. Stay put here, I'm gonna have adults talk.' and he went off into the orphanage. When Morau was far enough...

'You hear that Yufi? Someone finally wants us!' Eirene chirped brightly as she held her pet raccoon. 'You can tell he's a good guy right?' the raccoon chattered before nodding. 'If family and these normal people doesn't want me, I should go with that guy who wants me!' and she got off the swing and waited for Morau.

xxx

Inside the Orphanage...sure enough, Morau did the business and paperwork to adopt Eirene as his daughter, renaming her Eirene McCarnathy. It has a nice ring to it! Although the nuns were reluctant to let him have her and they explained why...their words somehow matched Eirene's in a way. Then for the final kill...he showed them his Hunter's License...

'I'll take care of Eirene from now on, Sister Lysandra.' Morau grinned. 'Afterall, that girl and I are very alike. Only I and my fellow Hunters can take good care of her. So where's her stuff by the way?'

'U-um, this way Mr. McCarnathy...' Sister Lysandra croaked as she led Morau to Eirene's room...which was the smallest in the orphanage, with a bed, a vanity desk, and a small closet. 'Nobody wanted to room with her because of her powers so we had to move her here.'

'...how long does Eirene know that she's not wanted, besides her abandonment here to the orphanage?' Morau asked Sister Lysandra.

'Well...since she was five years old.' said the nun. 'She asked us one day how she got here. We didn't want to tell her the awful truth but the way she looks at you...what do you call it again? Puppy-dog eyes?' she chuckled sadly. 'You can't refuse her...so we told her that she was cruelly abandoned one winter night by our doorstep, naked with only a soiled diaper on her with a post-it note on her skin, saying her name and birthdate. It was as if, we find her first or she dies first.' she said as she shook her head. 'She was a normal child...until the day we told her that.'

'Then everything started. Of course, anybody would get upset about learning that. She began crying a lot...having nightmares...then those things happened. The children grew afraid of her, thinking she was a ghost and poltergeist magnet. We couldn't let anyone adopt her for her own safety too. She'll end up in a laboratory! So we left her out on our adoption book on purpose and told neighbors and potential parents that she just likes our playground and often plays here, and she lived across the street. That's the lie we fed anyone who asked.' Sister Lysandra explained. 'And most people coming here...are rich parents or well-off parents who couldn't have kids.'

'I see...but ya know, if she lived all her life knowing she's unwanted and feared...with that power of hers, she'll grow up with a bitter hatred for the world and give herself justice. By then, I don't think we wanna know what her idea of justice will be someday.' Morau told the nun. 'And how you people treat her here will make her grow up just like that as soon as she's old...and powerful enough to live on her own. And you got yourselves to thank if she turned out like that.' Sister Lysandra blanched in dismay at the thought of that. 'You'd have created a monster.'

'However, that can be nipped in the bud if she was 'saved'. One guy told me this once. If there was someone who gave you their hand and believed in you, you could be saved. Eirene should be saved while she's still young. She's an impressionable kid. Not all people in the world hates her and feared her. She'll be fine with us Hunters. One day, that girl will be as good as me.' Morel grinned as he took the paperwork with him. 'I swear that on my title as a Sea Hunter.' and he left Eirene's bedroom, leaving the nun to ponder.

'...if you didn't come...maybe we would have ended up creating that very monster.' she muttered with a shudder.

xxx

Back at the playground...

'Eirene! Time to go! We got the papers!' Morau called out as Eirene got off the swing.

'Really? I can go with you?' Eirene piped up excitedly as she ran towards Morau.

'Yep, so let's go!' said Morau as he took her hand and they left the orphanage to go traveling together to meet up with Morau's second student, a very timid young man named Shoot McMahon who recently passed the Hunter Exam, making him eligible to learn Nen. Eirene was a special case, as she had genius skill, yet no control whatsoever and her abilities were random at best, but Morau thought she was Manipulation Type, as she could move objects, and manipulate the body to heal within seconds.

Manipulation indeed, when the leaf on her Water Test moved.

And Morau thought he struck luck, when Shoot wanted to be a UMA Hunter and his daughter Eirene loved animals(considering they were her only friends) wanted to be a Beast Hunter. He's also a Beast Hunter, only, he looks for his beasts in the ocean, not on land, hence his moniker 'Sea Hunter'. So not only did he teach his pupils about Nen, he also taught them the trade of Beast Hunters and love for nature-as well as knowledge, while raising skilled fighters in them at the same time.

Since both his pupils are also Manipulation Type, which he also is...teaching them is a piece of cake! He wanted to take this advantage asap while strengthening their Nen Basics and Advanced techniques to split-second efficiency. But...while Eirene was willing to fight, Shoot was timid. Very, VERY timid. It reflected on his created ability, Hotel Raflessia. It involves manipulating a cage and three disembodied hands to levitate. By dealing certain amounts of damage to an enemy, Shoot can shrink and imprison their body or parts of their body inside the cage. He is also capable of turning small objects like a token or cell phone into two-dimensional imprints on his right hand. This ability is a mix of both Manipulation and Materialization.

As for Eirene who was more of a fighter than Shoot was, her Nen Ability was a mix of...Manipulation, Manipulation and Emission. Her ability was One-Man Army of Ten Keys. Eight rifle-shaped, ornamental keys on her back with bayonets, and two keys on her hand which were her 'swords'. The Rifle Keys served several purposes. Long-Range Fighting by firing Nen Beams using Emission and to fly short-distances with her current aura reserves, and can appear anywhere at will to fire in random, point-blank directions with sheer will. The rifle keys were similar in appearance, silver in color but keys 2,4,6,8 served purposes other than firing Nen Beams. The blue Key 2 can fire potent tranquilizer aura, forcing the hit target into paralysis. Purple-colored Key 4 fires potent poison that can cause excruciating necrosis and kill in ten minutes. Yellow-colored Key 6 is 2 and 4's antidote and the white Key 8 injects healing aura to heal using Enforcement-Type Aura, and also uses the target's Metabolism to speed up healing.

The two 'sword' keys in Eirene's hands were incredibly sharp, designed for melee combat. The sizes, sharpness and shape of the sword keys could be manipulated to serve her purpose as well. However, Eirene had no formal sword training so he chucked her to a Fencing Workshop to learn formal moves while they stayed in a city for seven months till her workshop was done, leaving Morau to focus on Shoot's fighting skills.

Well, Morau thought 'fatherhood' would be easy until...when Eirene became ten years old...

A piercing scream shook their hotel room while having Food Service delivered into their room, startling Morau, Shoot and the Service Girl. 'DADDY~!'

'W-what is it Eirene?' Morau cried as they scampered to where she was-the bathroom.

'I-I'm bleeding but I'm not hurt or anything!' came the wail from inside the bathroom. 'What do I do?'

'Bleeding where?'

'M-My Underwear!'

'Bleeding...down there?' Shoot blinked as he got an idea where but was embarrassed to think about it properly. 'What do we do Morau?' he asked his mentor...who was as clueless as he was.

'I don't know either!' Morau sputtered. 'All Hunters I worked with are all men!'

'U-um...' the Service Girl piped quietly. 'H-how old is your daughter by any chance?'

'Ten years next July, why?' Morau asked the Service Girl.

'Normally, girls ten to twelve years of age start puberty...' and the Service Girl explained away...about a girl's period, and a girl's physical development. By the time she was done, their heads were spinning from the complexities of women, and the Service Girl offered to bring Eirene sanitary pads with written instructions.

Morau now had to deal with a growing girl.

Poor him.


	2. Dealing with a Growing Daughter

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

A:N-Fem!Harry, Twists in Magic World, wrong child-who-lived

* * *

><p>Dealing with a growing daughter<p>

Since that...Incident at the hotel...

Eirene was in a sour mood and looked very uncomfortable. 'Eirene, you looked like you swallowed a bug...' Shoot commented worriedly.

'...this period thing...it sucks.' Eirene grumbled. 'It's icky and my stomach hurts.' she complained. 'And we have to put up with this for four-five days a month?'

'Well...girls are differently built than guys especially as girls are the ones who carry babies.' Morau told her. 'Man, I didn't get the 'talk' either when I was your age. When I was your age, I was an apprentice too, and focused more on my future job as a Hunter than understanding my fellow humans. In the end, in the human species, the only gender I understood was 'man' because I'm a man too. I never met nor dealt with a girl but I've seen em' and that's as far as my knowledge went about girls.'

'Only on appearance?' Eirene asked Morau.

'Yep. Most women are slim and slender, beautiful with breasts, those round fleshy things on their chests. But some women are also fat and ugly. Same goes for men, some are nice to look at, some are ugly. Women like to spend time having cute and beautiful things, making themselves look pretty and cute, smell nice and are obsessed with hygiene. Cleanliness and beauty centers their world to find a guy they can mate with and have a family.'

'Ohhh...' Eirene crowed with a whistle. 'So girls do that...huh.' she thought aloud thoughtfully.

'Yep.'

Shoot sweatdropped. Morau hardly knew squat and his words was heavily influenced with animal habits! Then again, who was he to talk, he who was too shy he couldn't score a date since his teenage years? 'So Eirene, you're a good enough fighter and know all your Hunter skills...wanna pass the Exam this New Year?'

'Yep! I wanna be the youngest to pass the exams!' Eirene piped up.

'Looking for the starting point will be difficult though.' Shoot told her. 'I was lucky to make it in time to the starting point of the exam. Had I been a minute late, I'd have to wait till next year and look for the starting venue again. Looking for it takes months.'

'Ehhhh?'

'Well, same thing happened to me too.' Morau grumbled. 'I arrived in time the same time the Examiner did and got myself a number before he rang the bell. You better start 'hunting' the location now Eirene. Right now it's September 1...you got about...hey?' Morau sputtered as the door blew open and got unhinged. 'Excitable kid as always.' Morau chuckled as he shook his head.

'Er Morau...one question...' Shoot croaked. 'Is Eirene really your daughter? I began doubting since you said you don't have a clue about girls.'

'I don't.' said Morau flatly. 'I adopted Eirene before I looked for you three years ago in Wiltshire England.' he explained. 'I found her in an orphanage, leaking out her aura like crazy but she wasn't aware of it. But Eirene's a rare Nen Genius but her ability back then wasn't refined. According to the nuns as everyone in the orphanage was afraid of her, she was abandoned one winter night naked with just a soiled diaper with a cruel catch; Either she dies of cold as a baby or she gets found on time. Since learning why she was orphaned, she causes things to happen when she gets upset or has nightmares. Things float and break on their own, already showing her Manipulation Potential. But everyone thought she was attracting poltergeists and were afraid of her.'

'Then her pet Raccoon Yufi...he was hit by a car and she went to pick the dying rodent up. But he healed in her hands in seconds as if he wasn't flattened by a car. That li'l tyke is loyal to her since. I adopted Eirene because that poor kid grew up unwanted and feared. If she stayed that way, she'll grow up with a bitter hate for the world because of unreasonable adults. That's just too sad.'

'Oh...' Shoot muttered with a grimace at sheer cruelty. 'Abandoned in winter in a find or die situation huh?'

'Yeah. It's cruel for any kid to learn that they were cruelly abandoned by parents like that. But ever since I adopted Eirene...I learned that she was a really kind girl. Just...she was emotionally and psychologically hurt by the abandonment. She wanted someone to love and accept her she latched onto me on the spot when adoption's a success. I consulted a psychologist on the day I asked you to babysit her. The Psychologist guy said that if that really was the case, I should show Eirene that I'm a better parent than her biological parents and gave me Fatherhood 101 in dealing with Eirene's case, which I followed to the letter. She recovered nicely...but the stigma will be in her forever. But as long as there's somebody out there who loves her, she can suppress that pain.' Shoot felt sorry for the nine-year-old at this.

'Poor Eirene...can humans really be that cruel?' Shoot asked Morau who took a whiff, and exhaled smoke from his pipe.

'Sometimes...that's why animals make better friends than humans sometimes.' Morau sighed. 'Well, she'll track us down after she becomes a Hunter. That girl already knows how. Afterall...from a cute cuddly cat, I raised her to be a tiger.'

xxx

Indeed, Eirene began working on locating the location of the Hunter Exam. She searched everywhere, even latching her Manipulation Aura on weaker Nen Users than herself, and manipulate them in telling her methods in locating the Exam Site. Eventually, she came to Dolle Harbor across the world, to the house of the Kiriko who were Hunter Employees.

After impressing the Kiriko, they gave her the location of Next Year's Exam...and she stayed in it's vicinity till exam day.

Then when Exam day came, she phoned her father. 'Daddy?'

/Hey there, it's been four months! Found the site yet?/

'Yep, I'm staying near it.' Eirene piped up. 'Tomorrow I'll take the test so I'm making packed lunches already that had a long shelf life. Hey daddy, can I start my job after I pass?'

/Sure thing sweetheart, daddy also has to go to work soon. Afterall you don't get paid if you don't work! By the way, if you want to end the exam faster, just take out competition without anyone noticing./

'OK. See you in a few~! Bye~!' Eirene bade cheerfully before putting away her phone and went back to cooking her lunch packs. No telling how long the test may last anyway. Morau had told her that the Hunter Exams are strenuous-both physical, mental and psychological and the survivor wins.

Well, that was why she needed food in the first place. For tomorrow.

xxx

Next day, at the starting point...she made sure she prepared everything. Feminine necessities and food. That was all she needed in her backpack. She would become the youngest Hunter child to pass! She knew how to survive and fight thanks to her father afterall! And she was a proud Nen Genius who mastered her ability to perfect 100 percent each. Only problem? Her pitiful Nen Reserves, a reason she worked hard on mastering Materialization, Manipulation and Emission. It can only be rectified with intense physical training, and training in Ten, Ren and Ken everyday until you're exhausted to the last drop.

Upon entering the exam site, she came early that morning with takeouts from a restaurant that served as her breakfast and lunch. She came early...at ten o'clock when restaurants start to open, so when she came there, there were quite a few people in there. She counted 44 people...she was 45th.

Number 44 is that creepy guy in a clown suit. She didn't need her Nen to figure him out...one look alone screamed danger. What was more disturbing, is that he glanced AT her! She pretended not to look at him while sweating buckets, and ate her breakfast-which were hamburgers and chicken nuggets, with orange juice.

"Hii~! Don't look at me like that~!" she whimpered with comical river tears.

Number 44, had a very strong smell of blood on him and a very silent presence almost everybody didn't even know he existed. Morau taught her how to detect dangerous fighters without using Nen. Even her adoptive father smelled of blood~and salt~but that was because of his job. He often had to fight for his life after discovering a particular dangerous specie he and his rotten luck unwittingly found.

Her father discovered huge...carnivorous species...by the sea floor...in the ocean. About 5000 huge species and about 6221 small species in several years, and thank god for today's modern technology. He can rise to the surface in the speeds of a racing motorcycle, outspeeding the dangerous sea floor inhabitants. There are often times equipment broke, he had to fight in the ocean and swim for safety at the same time.

And she chose to be a Land Beast Hunter because of THAT. It's OK to be unique, but you had to be damn resilient and dedicated because of said risks being 'unique' brings. Soon, by lunch time, the Examiner arrived.

'...779 Candidates have arrived. Quite a good harvest.' a shifty-looking man in an afro dressed in a tribal outfit commented. 'I'm Shitagiri, your examiner and my duty is to lead you to the second round. Follow me.'

"Chance!" Eirene thought with a smirk. "I'll wait for four hours in this, then slowly get left behind and force those behind into quick retirement! But I still gotta avoid 44..." she sighed. When the four hours were up, she began her move. Then patiently...she knocked out unsuspecting men with a chop on the neck, knocking them out cold. "Maybe I hit too hard. Their neck will bruise for sure." she thought as she bulldozed her way to the middle and stopped.

She cut off about 300 people. But by the middle was where 44 was. She didn't DARE provoke him. So she endured 14 hours more of a Marathon. She didn't even have time to drink juice and eat BOTH lunch and dinner! When they got out, it was clearly sunrise.

'Welcome to Numelle's Marsh. It's also known as the Crook's Nest.' Shitagiri spoke. 'Beings who live here will do just about anything to have a good lunch and that lunch, is YOU if you lagged behind or got tricked by the beings in the marsh.' he said. 'Follow me to the Second Round as we are almost there.'

Eirene took his blabbing as opportunity to go to the toilet behind the bushes. After cleaning herself up, she quickly went back with the masses, and continued on with the marathon. This time, she had...help...

Numere's Denizens...made sure of that. She recognized all the species here her father made her study. Tricky, devious bunch with cruel methods just to have a nice lunch. The Ruse Raven, the Frog-in-Waiting, the Hypnosis Butterflies...the Giant Pitcher Snares...yikes.

Just then, danger approached.

"Oh shit!" she swore as cards sttacked the people beside her, and she conjured her ability to deflect the other cards...'Cards?' she croaked as the cards she deflected, attacked her fellow examinees and killed them.

'Bin~go~!' came a sultry voice. 'You see, I got the same idea as you have...an elimination~' came the voice from surrounding her. 'That's an interesting ability though...keys?' Eirene used Gyo on her eyes at this. She found him. If she had a pinkish red aura, he had lavender-ish pink.

'If you wanna copy my methods, do it somewhere else you freak!' Eirene yelled angrily.

'You're too interesting to let go~maybe in five-six years, you'll be quite powerful~so for now, I want to test your skills.' the clown appeared with cards in his hands, which he threw like projectiles, and Eirene successfully deflected all of them.

'You gotta do better than that!' Eirene cried as the clown vanished and she got her Rifle-Keys ready. She used her keys to move around at high speeds with her 'dance' movements controlling their movements, while her opponent dodged her keys almost effortlessly. Her aim was to stab him with the bayonets at the tip of the Rifle-Keys since she didn't want this clown to know the full extent of her ability. For now, the melee approach will suffice.

'Yes, your attacks are beautiful as well...you must be Manipulation type~' Eirene gasped at this. 'Your movements alone to control your toys say so but are dances really necessary?' she blushed at this.

'S-shuddup!' Eirene sputtered. 'It's just my style, OK? I'm not criticizing your horrible fashion sense so don't criticize my moves!' the clown blinked.

'You just commented on my fashion sense.' he quipped, causing Eirene to twitch.

'You made me!' she yelled while pointing angrily at him.

'Hahaha, you're very interesting!' the clown chuckled. 'I'll face you again five-six years from now~you'll be at your maximum potential by then~' he told her as he instantly appeared in front of her, startling her. Eirene quickly slashed towards him and he backed off in time...with a ripped shirt. '...five years it is. What's your name?'

'...Eirene. E-i-r-e-n-e.' Eirene grunted. "No way am I telling you my family name." 'Yours?'

'I'm Hisoka~pleasure to be friends with you~' Hisoka chuckled. 'But I think we need to catch up with Shitagiri or we'll be disqualified.' he said casually as Eirene gasped at this.

'Shit!' she cried in horror as she ran full speed ahead, leaving a dust cloud in her wake. 'I can't flunk now~! I'm gonna roast your ass if I fail~!'

'Nhehehehe...at your current level now you can't though. Oh well.' and Hisoka ran to catch up and not get flunked.

xxx

Some more hours later...they were all at Mt. Split-in-Half. They climbed the mountain, causing more to fail as some fell out of exhaustion.

"...not bad." Shitagiri thought. "I managed to shave off a lot of people this year, although I got a little help there." he thought wryly. "I didn't expect two Nen Users to come to the exam and take advantage of the high death rate in this marsh. But who did they learn Nen from? Isn't this power only taught to Hunters? I have to find out one way or another." upon getting to the rooftop, he led them to a ravine...where a blimp awaited them, with a giant wok that had hot water in it.

'...exactly 100 participants remained!' Shitagiri called out. "...that's a lot shaved off this year." he thought with a chuckle. "Then these 100 people are quite the good crop." 'Now then, we'll have, a bonus exam wherein you'll get your breakfast! Look down below the ravine people!' the participants did so, to see numerous lined...with bags? 'We are now looking at Spider-Eagle nests, also known as Dream Egg. Why it's called that is because it's the most delicious egg in the world but also the most difficult to get and it's pretty obvious why.' he chuckled. 'It's a do or die! Your goal is to get two eggs for your breakfast! Watch me!' and he jumped down below, and grabbed a line. They all watched this and then when Eirene felt a gentle breeze blow upwards, Shitagiri grabbed two eggs and let himself fall down.

Seconds later, he was blown upwards by the powerful draft caused by the ravines, and with skillful backflips, landed in front of them. 'Now it's your turn! There's no food in the blimp so breakfast is really down there~!' he cackled as he put his catch in the giant wok. They were rather reluctant to go, but upon seeing a little girl jump off...

'Hey! The little girl jumped off!'

'Wha? Seriously?' Eirene caused quite a spectacle. Shitagiri glanced at the examinees.

"That little girl, number 45...she's one of the eliminators. She began acting at the tunnel." Shitagiri thought. "She's also a powerful Nen-User and quite prodigious if she's that skilled in such a young age. But she's no killer. She had no smell of blood. 44 on the other hand..." he thought with a frown. "Is a killer. Sigh, they really should adjust these exams..." soon, the little girl was blown up upwards with...three eggs. 'Hey! If a little girl can do it, so can big~grown men right?' Shitagiri called out in a mocking callout. 'There's no food in the blimp people! Hyahahahaha!'

With no choice, they jumped and Shitagiri took this chance to talk to Eirene. 'Hey, who is your Nen teacher?' Shitagiri asked Eirene who dropped three eggs into the water. 'Nen is only taught to those who passed the exams because we don't want the wrong sort learning it.'

'Oh, I learned it from daddy.' said Eirene. 'It's so I can start working immediately as soon as I get my license. I won't be seeing him for quite a while since he'll be working too.'

'Who's your daddy?' Shitagiri asked her.

'...the only Sea Hunter in the world, Morau McCarnathy.' Eirene grinned rather proudly. Shitagiri chuckled at this.

'I see. Heard of that guy who's crazy enough to take Beast Hunting to a whole 'nother level.' he said. 'Kudos for him for surviving this long in that job. He's now Promoted to Triple-Star some months ago, considering the hell-and-back he's done after being a Single-Star for years.'

'Ohhh...he hasn't told me that yet. Guess he got too busy.'


	3. Survival Exams

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Survival Exams<p>

About fifty people survived the exams after the Bonus Ravine stage, and enjoyed the most delicious boiled egg in the world. Eirene enjoyed her meal very much. "Wow~maybe I should find out if the beasts I'm hunting are edible too!" she thought in glee as she shared her egg with Yufi in the blimp, while heading for their next destination.

Her pet liked it very much. 'Yufi, don't overeat OK?' she giggled as she petted her raccoon who ate his egg piece like crazy and kept getting more from her third egg before getting dizzy from overeating. 'Jeez~' she said fondly as she playfully flicked Yufi's forehead. 'Your fault for having too much of a good thing! Go to sleep!'

The hours went by...by 4 pm, they arrived at a weird, chanterelle-shaped plateau with a metal spire in the center.

'Welcome to Trick Tower!' Mr. Beans, the uh...thing who gave out their numbers spoke. 'This will be your Third Examination! Your task is to get to the bottom within 72 hours! Good luck!'

"72 Hours...that's THREE DAYS!" Eirene twitched. "I should have eliminated more people back at the marsh!" she swore as people got confused on HOW will they 'get down'. Jumping down the tower is not an option either. They were quite high up. Jumping down would be tantamount to suicide. "Maybe..." she took out one of her sword keys and began tapping the floor.

Meanwhile...

xxx

'Yo, Shitagiri. You finally called.' said Lippo, the Warden of Trick Tower and a Black List Hunter. 'A favor eh? Sure...it'll be fun for me and you get information. Alright.' and Lippo manipulated the trapdoors that ensured that a certain person will get inside alone. Majority of the trapdoors needs plenty of partners for survival and betrayals. But very few doors, needs only one, and particularly strong candidates only can survive in.

He manipulated two people into getting such trap doors.

xxx

Eirene finally found a trapdoor that led her down an entrance...but... 'A SLIDE? WAAAAAHHH!' she shrieked a piercing shriek while sliding down at a fast rate. She was sliding down in speeds she quickly conjured her keys and used her aura to slow down her fall by blowing her aura forward by the time she was near the end to avoid a particularly painful tumbled, and reinforcing her whole body with Ken to lessen more damage. So even if she tumbled out, she wasn't hurt one bit, but got dizzy after coming out in an uncomfortable position. 'Nyaaa...' she groaned with swirly eyes before shaking her head. 'Un! Where am I now?' she groaned as she found herself in an arena. 'Arena?' then a scoreboard flashed.

**You are to wait until your opponent arrives. We have prepared a room for your stay.** and a door appeared. Eirene went in to see a mini-bedroom. "...sleep is not a bad idea right now." she thought as she kicked off her shoes, took off her bag and let Yufi out. 'Yufi, we're sleeping!' and she made herself comfortable on the bed.

She didn't realize how much stress she actually had, that she dozed off in seconds.

xxx

'Humm...she seems to have rather taken this opportunity to rest. Wise.' Lippo commented. 'Now it's just a matter of time before I lead 44 to her so maybe I'll allow her six hours of sleep.'

xxx

Six Hours later...

Hisoka, with skillful manipulation on Lippo's part, arrived in the same room six hours later and got shut in. A loud buzzer rang, startling Eirene and Yufi from her sleep. 'Kyaaaaa! W-wha-what the heck?' she sputtered as she glanced around, as a TV opened with the words, 'You have ten minutes to 'really' wake up and face your opponent outside this door'. Huh? Oh well.' she sighed as she washed her face and warmed up by doing martial arts moves, and made coffee from the coffee machine provided to warm up her insides, and warmed up again.

'Ahhh~ten minute warm-up over!' Eirene muttered as she smacked her face with her palms, before going out. 'Yufi, stay in this room! I'm gonna fight!' and she went out the door to face her opponent.

But...

'Ah.' both Hisoka and Eirene blinked upon seeing each other.

It took Eirene two seconds longer to register who her opponent was. 'YOU?'

'Well~we meet again~' Hisoka chuckled as the scoreboard had another message.

**Penalty Game: The two Examinees will have an all-out KO battle. Killing is not allowed. Victory will be by knock-out or surrender. If the fighter has killed their opponent, they shall be disqualified. The winner can leave the room but the loser will be penalized with 20 hours and will stay in this room.**

'So it says...' Hisoka chuckled as he flared out his aura. 'What do you say, Ei~rene?'

"By one look alone, skills-wise, he is superior to me but I have no intention of backing down either." she thought as she too, flared her aura.

xxx

'Ohohoho! This is it! I better get started in recording with Nen~!' Lippo cackled as he began recording their battle.

xxx

'Hey, since you know what type I am, let me know yours.' Eirene told Hisoka as she activated her ability.

'I'm Transmutation but you'll find out what I can do later. Teeheehee...' Hisoka chuckled as their battle started.

"Transmutation...which means he can be mimicking anything. I have to watch out for that." she thought as she began on a duel with Hisoka, constantly using Gyo on her eyes so she could judge the strength of his moves and counter accordingly. She soon found out what his ability was, when his aura latched onto her keys when her sword keys made contact with his aura. "Gum?" she hissed as she spiked her aura to cut the aura and became mindful of where he touches her or his moves.

She wasn't a Nen Prodigy for nothing. She knows Nen very well and detected aura latching on her even with Hisoka using In and cut them all. However, her prodigious skill...was nothing compared to years of experience in battle. This she knew very well. Her sword keys alone will not cut it. She also unleashed her Rifle Keys on Hisoka and began attacking him in random directions using her dances.

However, just as she said before-her dances is just her 'style'. She really didn't need dancing to control her keys. She could move them with her will alone. However, she wasn't about to reveal the true power of One-Man Army of Ten Keys yet. She was just in a Hunter Exam, not a do-or-die battle.

Hisoka on the other hand, observed her well. One look alone, he could see that she mastered her ability. Her keys were very well-made with her aura, and effectively sturdy. She could efficiently move them in speeds as well. "She must be a Nen Genius if she mastered her skill at a young age...but experience indeed makes difference." he thought with a smirk. "Ahn~I can't wait for those five years to end...I can't wait I can't wait~!" he thought as he let out a sensual moan. "For now, I will force you to fight to your limits before I 'defeat' you~!"

Hisoka did just that. Little by little, he increased the ante of his skills, until he found Eirene's limit.

His 20 percent of his skill and power.

Not bad for a child~she even managed to mess him up a little with good injuries.

Having found and determined enough, he finished her off with deep injuries, but not killing her. 'Kyaaa!' and she fell on a bloodied heap on the floor.

'Humm...you're a once in a century Nen Genius...you lasted until my 20 percent of strength. Not bad...' Hisoka praised her. 'Five years is a correct assessment wherein I can fight you at my full power. I'll be looking forward to it, Eirene...'

'Frankly, I never want to see you ever again.' Eirene grumbled as she held her torso where she had broken ribs.

'Hehehe...I lived to fight strong enemies. It gives me the thrill and gratification I won't get anywhere else you know~' Hisoka purred as a door opened for him. 'See you later.'

'No way!' Eirene yelled angrily as she stood up. 'Sigh...I'm stuck here for twenty hours...oh well, I'll sleep my exhaustion off.' she grumbled as she used her White Key to fire a white Nen Beam that healed her injuries until she was physically restored. From his Control Room, Lippo could not believe his eyes as he witnessed this.

'W-wha...?' he croaked as Eirene got up a bit shakily from his Monitor.

/Sigh. I really, REALLY hate that jerk now./

xxx

20 hours later of complete rest...Eirene had 26 hours cut off from her 72, and she had 46 hours left. That, was one day and 22 hours left. She used that 20 hours to rest completely, pack food and drinks from the fridge into her backpack as her packed lunches ran out on her. She also discarded her torn, bloodied clothes and took out a spare dress to wear before going to her journey of climbing down, and got out of the tower in 13 hours, overcoming deadly traps and opponents with ease, leaving her with 33 hours left to spare, and waited with the others down below. One day and nine hours more.

Once those passed by...the gates outside finally opened, and a blimp was awaiting them.

'Finally, we're outta there. That room is so dark and cold.' Eirene muttered as their examiner, a man with shifty eyes in a gakuran, with a mohawk hairstyle and orange shades showed up.

'Congratulations, you successfully survived the Trick Tower.' he complemented, 'With this, we will now move on to the Fourth Stage.' he said as everyone went inside the blimp. They traveled for three days, to an island.

'Alright people, this is our Fourth Stage: a Survival Exam.' said Lippo with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 'This stage is called 'Predator and Prey'.' he grinned. 'The job of the Predator is to hunt his designated Prey while the Prey must stay alive and undetected. We have 24 people left so that makes 12 Predators and 12 Prey. Now then...the people I'm going to call, will be the Predators. The Predators will then take out a ball in this box, and then say the number of their Prey out loud.'

'The Prey will then go into the forest after their Numbers are called out by the Predators.' Lippo continued. 'To win this stage, the Predators must hunt down their Prey and defeat them before bringing them back here, a sign that they were 'eaten' to present your 'kill'. For the Prey to win, they MUST NOT be found by their Predators within two days' time from now. We shall now determine the Hunter and the Hunted. 45! 44! 40! 36! 35! 34! 29! 26! 22! 21! 19! and 15! Line up to the box in that order and call out your Prey!'

'54.' Eirene spoke out as 54 squeaked. She quickly memorized his face so even if he hid his tag, she could find him.

'79.' said Hisoka as his target choked. The other Predators were Geretta, Bodoro, Bourbon, Gozu, Pokkle, Kyu, the Amori Brothers, and Sniper. The designated Prey, were given a day to gather food for their hiding period of two days, wherein their Predators must find their target in time.

And so...after one day...the Hunt began. For a Beast Hunter trained to hunt, this was easy for Eirene. She was the first to bring her Prey back to the harbor.

'Number 45 pass.' said Lippo. 'You may return to the Blimp, and go to a room with a red door on it.'

'Eh? What for?' Eirene asked Lippo curiously.

'You will meet up with the Chairman one by one per examinee who comes back.'

'WHAT?'

xxx

Inside the Blimp, the Red Door...

'Ohoho! So our youngest examinee's the first to meet me then!' Chairman Netero called out jovially. 'I have heard of you from Shitagiri...and watched your performances in the Trick Tower and in Zevil Island through Satellite. It's almost pointless in making you and Number 44 do this exam.'

'Well, I still need a license to function as a legal Beast Hunter.' Eirene shrugged. 'And to do that I need to legally pass this test. If you're giving me a shortcut, I don't want it.' Netero blinked. Normally, anyone would go for the chance...

'Why is that?'

'I can't face daddy knowing I passed with a shortcut. No. Way.' Eirene coolly and flatly told him. 'If I passed like that, it's a disgrace.'

'That's how you feel?'

'Yes.' Eirene stated. 'Anything else you want to ask of me?'

'Humm...many, many things, Eirene McCarnathy.' Netero chuckled.

xxx

On Netero's part, he had heard of Eirene from Morau. A once-in-a-century Nen Genius. She had mastered her Nen Ability One-Man Army Ten Keys to 100 percent utilization, control and power in a span of nine months. Even before learning Nen, she already showed talent in Manipulation...through Poltergeist Phenomena and Healing by manipulating the body into speeding metabolism and cell division by analyzing her power in a scientific way. In fact, she could move things around with her sheer will alone, refined into pure combat skills, hence her ability.

However, Morau had noted that if he hadn't saved Eirene from a crapsack life of living with the knowledge that she was abandoned, unwanted and feared, she would become quite the powerful enemy with a bitter hate for the world. He even stated the very-troublesome-kind. But because Morau 'saved' and 'accepted' her, she flourished as a child who had a 'parent' who took her in and took care of her.

As Netero talked with Eirene, he could see that...

She had limitless potential.

Crapsack indeed. It was a good thing Morau saved this girl.


	4. Passing the Exams

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

P:S- I forgot to remind people of the timeline. Eirene took the 285th Hunter Exam while the Canon Heroes will take the 287th. She is a year younger than Gon and Killua but is the youngest Hunter in History of the Association.

* * *

><p>Passing the Exams<p>

After having a 'chat' with the Chairman, Eirene had gone back to her designated bedroom to have a shower and wash her clothes. Then with her manipulation aura, she moved all that water out of her clothing, drying them instantly and in effect...ironing them as well before re-wearing it. She then focused on resting...because after this, it's work straightaway. She won't have time to rest then.

Several hours later...that night...

At the Blimp's Mess Hall, Eirene was training Yufi...in Nen...and with a string of her own aura attached to the rodent's head.

'Alright, you're doing better. Keep that up till you drop.' Eirene instructed the raccoon, relaying her instructions through her string. The raccoon did so obediently. This, was what Hisoka found interesting. 'Ohya, teaching your pet how to use Nen?'

'Well yeah, what's it to you?' Eirene snarked back as Yufi was doing Ken. Hisoka sat across her in the mess hall.

'Curiosity...you're a once-in-a-century prodigy afterall, this little feat is easy for you especially that you're a Manipulation-Type. But why teach a pet Nen, hm?' Eirene took a deep breath at this.

'My chosen career, is dangerous.' Eirene deadpanned. '100 percent chance of Yufi being eaten by species I'm supposed to discover and study...and he's been my best friend since five years ago. I'm training him in Nen and teaching him evasive maneuvers to live. I'm not crazy enough to use him as a fighting partner.'

'A~nd how old were you five years ago?' Hisoka asked her teasingly, causing the girl to twitch.

'Five years old!' Hisoka's eyes widened at this. At such a young age...Nen Genius indeed! And should this girl be at her best, she'd be fifteen then~! He almost moaned sensually at the thought of fighting her one day, at her peak!

'That sounds intriguing...'

They chatted a bit more...however, that night when they parted ways...Hisoka saw a man in front of Eirene's room, peeping on a child of all things...he swiftly killed him, before going on his merry way...and then he got called saying he was disqualified for killing an examiner.

Not that saying said examiner was a Lolicon Peeping Tom kept him from getting disqualified and had to come back next year. He was dropped off at the nearest town. Hey, he may be interested but he wouldn't be stooping THAT low. He'd wait for them to ripen into delicious fruits first, not take them raw like that examiner did.

xxx

That next morning however...

'Good morning to all.' said Chairman Netero. 'We will now be at the Final Stage.'

'Hey, we're one guy short...where's 44?' Eirene asked him.

'...even if it was for good reasons, he had to be disqualified for killing an examiner who was shockingly committing a rather scandalous crime.' Netero explained. 'So he killed him in retaliation. Now then, our final exam will be...fighting.'

'F-Fighting?'

'Indeed. This year however...there can only be one winner.' said Netero. 'As a Hunter, you must be very strong and very resourceful. On your way to your chosen paths, you will encounter dangerous enemies who wants you dead because you angered the wrong person, you're in the way or you have what they wanted. So we will lock you up in a mansion...with no way out and leave you in different places of the mansion. No one knows where you will be. But as soon as the signal is rung, the hunting will begin. You are to hunt each other...and fight for your enemies' numbered plates. There can only be one winner...and the strongest will survive. Upon acquiring the number plates of ten others, you are to wait on the roof until the three hour period is over and still survive. Your time is...three hours as soon as the signal starts.'

Eirene gave Netero a blank look.

She knew that due to her size and age, they think she will be easy pickings, as she felt glances at her. Especially by the Amori Brothers!

Bastards.

xxx

Upon arrival at a seemingly Haunted Mansion that night...they were given tools of their trade for the job. Eirene took wires and hooks as her weapons.

Looks like she'll get some blood on her after all.

"That old jerk...he's making it so I'll win in the end." Eirene huffed. She was the strongest now that Hisoka got himself disqualified for some moron. At least she'll live because fighting is inevitable...She was the first to be hidden by the commitee. She was in the backyard and was told to stay put. She waited and got her weapons ready. Yufi poked his head out of her backpack.

'I know Yufi. We WILL win this one. That old guy made sure of it.' Eirene smirked as she tugged the wires, tightening it's tension. 'I can easily win with little Nen ability.' she waited...until the signal rang. It was a buzzer sound.

'We'll use...En.' and Eirene covered the whole mansion with a radius of fifty meters with a very thin aura, it was barely felt even by normal humans. 'Teehee...I know where my prey are...' and she began her hunt.

Stealthily, like a panther, she blended herself well into the darkness and waited for the men to hunt each other down. She didn't know why but she found pleasure in watching men beat up each other all for a mere number plate. To her, they were shallow. Pathetic fools.

Weak fools who do not deserve the title of Hunter. They were depraved animals fighting for a red card with which it means mere bundles of cash for them. They don't care about the importance of being Hunters at all. True Hunters serve society by discovering nature and preserving nature...hunting down criminals and bringing them to justice...create delights for the people to enjoy and make the world a better place to live.

But these fools only cared about money.

So they do not deserve the honor. After the strongest man won which was shockingly, a kid no older than she...

'So you're the last one.' Eirene mused as she faced her opponent, Pokkle. Unlike the other idiots who fought like common thugs, Pokkle was a Hunter. 'You're unlike these depraved fools. You moved like a Hunter.'

'Well, I trained in the arts of Beast Hunters as I aspire to be one.' said Pokkle. 'What about you?'

'Same thing because I was raised to be one.' Eirene smirked. 'You're promising compared to these band of foolish pigs, but...'

'But what?' Pokkle found a breeze blow past him and next thing he knew, he was bound on his wrists and feet, and tied into pretzel position and hoisted up into the air so he hung upside down. Eirene then tied the length to the bars of the window frames to secure Pokkle in place. 'Wha?'

'You would have won this year but unfortunately, **I am in it**. Better luck next year.' Eirene giggled as she ran off with the tags.

'H-hey! Darn it!' Pokkle swore as he struggled in the wires. 'How can a kid be so dangerous? It's just too unreal!' "Moreover..." he swore as he saw 'that glint' in her eyes. "Little girls are not meant to have dangerous glints in their eyes!"

And for the future Hunter Exams, Pokkle SWORE to be careful of kids...especially innocent-looking ones!

xxx

On the rooftop...Eirene put the name plates in her bag after counting ten, and went for the roof. In fact, she leaned by the chimney with her En still spreading, aware of the Security Camera feeds watching her.

xxx

'Well? What do you think?' Lippo asked the Chairman as they watched from afar. 'For her age her En is already 50 meters. Quite amazing.'

'A once a century genius...Morau picked up quite a gem.' Netero commented. 'But she is also quite good. Normally, even normal people can feel the presence of En even if they unconsciously passed through it. But she made her En so thin not even normal humans noticed it's presence. It's also to conserve her aura reserves. Now then, let's wait for the three hours to finish up. We got an hour and half more to kill.'

When said time was up, Lippo picked her up, while men in black rushed into the mansion.

'In the end you won.' Lippo chuckled.

'...if 44 was here, he would have won but he got himself disqualified.' Eirene sighed. 'I got lucky.'

'Indeed. Now then, come with me.' said Lippo as they left the small town they were in for the exam, and headed for a clearing in the woods where the Blimp was. There, Eirene received her License from Lippo.

'I assume that you already know of a Hunter's Benefits and Rules a Hunter must follow?' Lippo asked Eirene who nodded. 'Very well, recite.'

Eirene recited the 10 Hunter Articles and the Benefits of the Hunter's License to Lippo's satisfaction.

'Memorized it to heart didn't we? You'd make a fine Hunter.' Lippo commented. 'You'd start work immediately I presume?' he asked Eirene who bobbed her head up and down.

'Yes!'

xxx

'With that enough said...time to earn money and buy equipment, and find a land Hunters haven't hunted on yet.' Eirene mused. 'That'll be my starting point! First stop...'

The Celestial Tower in Eastern Republic of Padokia. Also a good training ground and source of money. All she had to do, was fight and win. Simple. She spent a year in the place, and used her License to confine herself to the 190th floor. After earning about 1 billion, she left the arena to buy her equipment set, and began searching the Hunter Website for unexplored lands by Hunters.

The European Continent, was mostly unexplored while everywhere else was taken. Wonder why...? Some areas in other continents are also not explored. This warrants investigation...! She went to explore her target areas, but she felt a weird aura in Europe far away from human settlements. She stayed in the mountains, forests and mostly in Scotland. She took out her cellphone...it went short-circuit.

'What the...?' She bought another phone. This time, with protection from her aura. It worked. 'I see...due to the strange atmosphere here, it fries technology. Hunters can't record their find in a place like this so they left...but I won't! I found a way!' she chuckled. 'Let's go Yufi! Work awaits!' she sent a message to her father that she would work in the unexplored European Continent for it's beasts.

/Huh? That continent?/ Morau sputtered. /But equipment doesn't work there, especially in the UK!/

'I found a way. The weird atmosphere fries the circuits of electronics in the mountains and forests but by creating a barrier of nen, the electronics are protected. I'll be the first to strip European Continent for sure!'


	5. Reunion at NGL

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

A:N- a bit close Insanity-Red. It's 'Ey' as in 'Hey' not 'Air'. Ey-reen. And who knows about the REAL reason Hisoka flunked his exam before meeting Canon, I just made that up...and we all know it! LOL!

* * *

><p>Reunion at NGL<p>

In the European Continent, Eirene staked her claim in that country, starting in the UK.

She found about fifty species. Some harmless, some warranted fighting or running for her life, and some like Centaurs and Acromantulas were sentient, capable of human speech and understanding. Getting an interview from them was quite difficult. The Centaurs held distrust of humans but upon sensing her power, they cowed and reluctantly talked with her. The Acromantulas on the other hand...she had to bribe with a flock of sheep she captured with her aura to get a decent chat from the biggest Acromantula or she'll be food herself-not that they could beat her.

But she learned a lot from them, too.

But she took to re-naming the beasts she found under directions anyway. The names the Acromantula gave...some were crazy, some of them were normal-sounding. She explored the unexplored European Continent and studied every beast down to minute detail...their habits, mating seasons, diet, diseases...she discovered about 100 species in Britain, 150 in Ireland, 550 in Scandinavia, 220 in Germany, 360 in France, 90 in Spain, 300 in Italy, and many more until she accumulated 5550 Beast Species which she submitted to the Hunter Association, along with samples.

Some were skeptics of what she found.

Understandable.

So she took them to where she found them and the fact that they REALLY existed...that and Acromantulas REALLY talked and it wants THEM for food, so they ran for it. And for her harrowing efforts in finding all these beasts in mountains and forests, as well as caves and caverns normal humans cannot explore, as well as taking time to study them thoroughly in a span of three years with plenty of information, not to mention she did it in a continent with a strange atmosphere regarding nature(electronics get fried), she got promoted to Single-Star Hunter. The Youngest Hunter to receive such promotion as she was only 12 then.

'Alright! Single-Star at just age 12! This is sooo cool!' Eirene cried in glee as she held up her new License Card.

'Ho ho hooo! Quite young to receive that promotion...I think you broke Menchi's record of receiving a Single-Star promotion at a young age. She was 21 but you got it at age 12.'

'Teehee! Her job's harder than mine so it'll take her that long naturally.' Eirene grinned before her smile faltered. 'By the way Chairman...everyone in this building's being weird. What's going on?'

'Well, we got a problem. A seriously ecologically upsetting problem in NGL by the Balsa Region. An outbreak of Chimera Ants who started feeding on humans and are multiplying at a quick rate.' said Netero grimly. 'This report came from Beast Hunter Kaito who went there. Before he came, a group of Cryptid Hunters came to control the situation but they were killed. Kaito received a warning from one of them through Messenger Bees drawn in blood. It was safe to assume that the survivor drew it in their blood before dying.' he explained. 'I am waiting for other Beast and Cryptid Hunters to come because if the situation got worse, even I'm going on my own.'

'Then who are the surviving Hunters in that place?'

'Well...two of them. They're around your age in fact.' said Netero. 'Kaito was reported dead by his fellow Beast Hunters...who weren't Licensed Hunters but works like one. The only licensed Hunters-with no careers however- are those kids I'm talking about.' and he took out two photos. 'This one passed the 287th Exam and this one passed the 288th.' Eirene looked at the two names. Gon Freecs and Killua Zoldyck. 'They encountered one of the three Royal Guards who was powerful enough to kill Kaito. How is your Nen Training?'

'Well, my only problem was my Aura Reserves to begin with, so I trained in Ten, Ren and Ken every darn day till I dropped as well as increasing my physical and muscular strength, stamina and endurance. All that while working. I can last about 2 hours in full power but I still need someone to test me.' said Eirene. 'Two years of no fights may have rusted me some.'

'I see. Wait around here and I know just who to test you.'

xxx

Six Hours Later...by a Restaurant...

'Hey there...it's been two years.' Eirene perked up to see Shoot and...an unknown guy.

'Shoot!' Eirene called out as she saw Shoot up across the street from where she was. 'Two-and-half years to be exact.'

'Hey Shoot, who is this kiddie?' the gangsta boy asked Shoot.

'She is Boss' daughter Eirene.' said Shoot as Knuckle gawked.

'He has a kid?' Knuckle gasped. 'Didn't look the part!'

'She's a Nen Genius and mastered her abilities up to 100 percent. That's why she's coming with us.' he explained as he turned to Eirene. 'Eirene, this is Knuckle Bine. Boss' first student. He was Boss' student for two years before we came along.'

'Ohhh...so he's older than you huh?' Eirene crowed.

'Actually, I'm older than him and he's younger.' Shoot admitted sheepishly. 'He just took and passed earlier than I did.'

'Ohhh...'

'Well, nice to meet ya, Boss' kid! I'm Knuckle!' Knuckle grinned as he held out his hand. A gesture Eirene reciprocated.

'Same here. So if you're here, that means Daddy is here?' Eirene asked the two men as they left the cafe.

'By the way Eirene, the Boss said he'll face you outside this city.' Shoot told her. 'Our job is to take you to him so you two can have a fight. You worked for two years without battles so...'

'I know. That's why I want to be tested before coming along. This sounds like a major job and I'm not going in there half-assed.' Eirene snorted.

'Spoken like a wise fighter kid. This is sometimes the problem with us Beast Hunters...we got too engrossed in our job we sometimes forget to stay in shape huh?' Knuckle cackled. 'To compensate for that I run everyday in the streets at high speed! Because evasion tactics is my specialty!'

xxx

Outside the City...there was Morau and a youthful man in a suit, with a...scraggly-haired woman in a dirty dress.

'Daddy~!' Eirene beamed as she called out excitedly with a wave of her arms.

'Yo! Good to see you grew up quirt!' Morau called out as he got his pipe ready. 'And got promoted to Single-Star in just two years...good job! But I gotta see if you sharpened up your claws li'l tiger!' he cried as Eirene got out her One-Man Army Ten Keys.

'OK Shoot...what the hell is that?' Knuckle asked Shoot as he eyed Eirene's ability. 'Weapon keys?'

'Yes. Eirene mastered three different Hatsus up to 100 percent efficiency...Manipulation, Materialization and Emission. Those keys are the result.' Shoot told Knuckle. 'The name of her Ability is One-Man Army Ten Keys. The Sword Keys in her hand are strictly for Melee Combat...but the Eight Keys on her back are designed for long-range attacks and temporary flight...but the keys to watch out for are the blue one and the purple one. The blue one fires Tranquilizer and the purple one fires a poison that can cause fast-spreading Necrosis _that can kill and make you rot in ten minutes_.' Knuckle paled at that. 'The yellow key is the antidote and the white key serves for healing purposes But all eight keys can fire Nen Beams for combat, hence the One-Man Army title.' he explained. 'We'd need her ability in NGL.'

'Ready Eirene?' Morau called out as she handed her bag to the man in suit for the time being.

'Ready!'

'Set...GO!' and the father and daughter began a hi-speed battle of weapons before their eyes...and Nen Battles as Morau used his ability, Deep Purple while Eirene moved her Rifle Keys to attack each smoke doll and occasionally firing Nen Beams and even attack from behind.

'Well...wow.' Knuckle croaked with wide eyes. 'One-Man Army alright...'

'Now now you two, enough.' the man in suit coughed. 'I think we already tested your daughter enough Morau...but did she get rusty or not?'

'Well, she didn't. So her apprehension is unwarranted.' Morau grinned as he patted his daughter's head. 'So you trained while at work?'

'Well, only increasing my reserves where I sucked at though. I can last two hours now in Full Power.' the adults exchanged looks. Two hours? She can last that long?

'Good! Now let's get outta here for NGL before them ants spread to the world.' Morau said to his companions. 'We got pest-control to do! The Chairman's waiting for us on a blimp so let's mosey!'

xxx

Mahaka Airport...

'OK Kiddies...we will arrive in NGL. Our goal is the termination of the Chimera Ant Outbreak. It got more dangerous.' said Netero. 'I got information from Kaito's squad that these ants, after eating humans, somehow learned Nen. Assuming that they ate a Nen User was how they gained this power.'

'That's how a Royal Guard defeated Kaito, right?' Eirene asked Netero who nodded.

'Yes. He's probably eaten by the Queen as we speak, and his Nen Abilities imparted to the next Generation...we can't let this go on.' Netero continued. 'I also had to fight with the Hunter Council on who goes to this job and there's also the Re-Election to begin with...'

'Oh crap, the Vice-Chairman Faction started to spout crap at a time like this?' Morau groaned. 'Just peachy.'

'We will split into three parties.' said Netero. 'Palm, you will meet up with these kids,' he said as he gave photos to Palm. 'We will be testing to see if they're skilled enough fighters to go to NGL. If they lose to Shoot and Knuckle, you three can't go.'

'B-b-but why am I included?' Palm sputtered.

'Palm, your abilities are non-combat, and your fighting skills are still unstable. And who knows how good those kids are in combat so we'll be seeing if they're reliable or not.' Novu told Palm calmly. 'These kids should be good for you in company until they actually defeat Morau's disciples and teach you stability.'

'Exactly my point but be the one to tell her that.' Netero chuckled as he took out two pieces of wood which he broke in half and gave the upper halves of the two pieces to Shoot and Knuckle, and kept the bottom ones for himself. 'These are called Warifu. These are often used to verify authenticity of documents and allies but in your case, opponents. If you retrieve their halves in one month, then you will go to NGL. But if you lost to the kids, we can confirm their reliability and take them with us in this Extermination Mission but of course, we'll play by...desperate rules.'

'Er...what about me? What am I supposed to do?' Eirene asked him.

'You are to lie low in one month as well, while 'reducing' the numbers.' said Netero. 'Given your ability, you can fight multiple opponents at once, but how good is your evasion skills...if an ant stronger than you showed up?'

'...I can fly and outfly them but if some ants can fly I'd have to fight them in mid-air.' said Eirene. 'These things are an amalgamation of whatever the queen ate right? If I met flying opponents, I can still hide while controlling my Rifle Keys from afar.'

'Be careful though. This is a real life-or-death battle.' Morau told his daughter in concern.

'OK! I escaped dangerous beasties myself!' Eirene grinned as she took out her backpack and gave it to Shoot. 'Shoot! Take care of Yufi for me!' she piped as Yufi poked his head out of her bag, causing Knuckle to gasp...and schweet?-at the raccoon that had a green jacket on? I'll be fighting really good guys and I don't want him getting eaten even if I trained Yufi in Nen and Evasion Tactics.'

Her last words made the adults gape at her.

'You what?'


	6. The Hunt Begins

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>The Hunt Begins<p>

Upon arrival at NGL, they split up.

'Eirene, remember, small-fry only OK? If you met an ant equal to you in strength, you can fight but if stronger than you, run like hell OK?' Morau reminded his daughter.

'I know I know. I'm not that crazy to fight guys stronger than me unless I had a way to.' Eirene huffed. 'So I'll deal with the small fry, you guys deal with the Squadron Leaders?'

'Exactly.' said Novu. 'They are our responsibility. As soon as we lesson their numbers, the sooner we can get to the Queen before the birth of the King. But we have to get rid of the bothersome small fry. Go.' and Eirene split from them and Morau watched her go.

'She'll be fine. She's as strong as you.' Novu reassured Morau. 'As you said she's now a full-grown tiger.'

'Yeah but can't blame a papa bear for worrying about his cub now can you?'

xxx

"Yosh...I'm entrusted with an important job, I better not screw this up!" Eirene thought as she went into Mitene Federation, where ahem, objects 'not made of nature' can be legal there. To Mitene Federation's left is NGL where the Ant Kingdom was. She would use the forests as her starting point of extermination.

'Now then...mission start!' and she went into the battlefield. Her job was to kill roaming ants and well...she wondered if they taste good. The law of Beast Hunters is that you eat what you kill. Some beasts taste good, some don't. As soon as she killed many ants after a week of searching, she ate the samples she took.

'...hey...they taste really really good!' Eirene grinned as she ate a piece of roast ant. 'I should tell this to everyone!' she chirped as she sent a message to Shoot and her father...the only people who were in her Contact List, that is.

xxx

'Ehhhh? She ate an ant?' Morau sputtered while atop a mountain with Novu and Netero.

'Huh? Who ate an ant?' Novu blinked at him.

'Eirene did!' Morau choked. 'She said that she got hungry and no town or city where she was, so she plucked off a couple ants and roasted the damn things...and she says they were the best meat next to Spider-Eagle Eggs! I know it's for survival but does she realize what the ants themselves ate to be 'that' tasty?'

'...human.' Novu deadpanned. 'But for now don't tell her.'

'And why not?'

'Because right now, since the ants are eating every living thing in NGL, the only animals that remain are the ants themselves who are an amalgamation of all the animals the Queen ate. And she said it herself, she's not anywhere near a town. She'll go hungry and the nearby animal she can eat are those ants.' Netero explained. 'Sometimes, humans do crazy things to survive. We might end up doing what she did too just to stay out here longer.'

'...you gotta be kidding.' Morau choked.

xxx

In a Town in Mitene Federation...

'Hummm...ants are tasty? Well, they say the uglier the beast the tastier they are.' Knuckle mused as Shoot relayed out a rather happy text message. 'And she'll take home for us? Cool! I wanna see!' he grinned.

'Well, we wait till she brings us home Ant Meat then.' Shoot chuckled.

xxx

While Eirene enjoyed herself in Chimera Ant flesh for days on end...all the nutrients the Queen consumed to give birth to the ants were in turn consumed by her body. The more she ate, the more her bones and muscles got stronger. So strong that before she knew it, her physical strength became as good as that...of them. She even gained animal instincts unbeknownst to her. Fortunately for her, she remained human. But whether or not this goes for others...was up for debate.

Then when the month was almost up, with a week left to go, Eirene had submitted her report to the Chairman Party. 'I killed all of the small fry, and will bring some small fry home for Knuckle and Shoot to eat-they wanna try it out too~I can't go near the Palace because of that abnormal En though-not that crazy.' and she pressed Send.

Her reply?

Her father wanted her to leave an ant specie for the Hunter Association to study, and they called someone over to take it from her for study...and see about the ahem, nutritional value because Eirene ended up eating their quarry and liked it immensely. Upon arriving in Mitene Federation, in a Town where Knuckle, Shoot, and their targets were residing in...

'Hello! I'm home with food~!' Eirene called out cheerily into the house Shoot directed her to. But all Eirene saw was a girl in a red dress and strawberry-blonde hair reading porn. 'Ara? Knuckle? Shoot?' she blinked as she looked around.

'Of, if it's that guy, he's waiting in the forest for two of my students.' said the girl. 'They've been training in Ken and then challenge Knuckle afterwards.' she explained. 'Who are you? You're pretty strong.'

'Oh, I'm the second Morau Apprentice, Eirene.' Eirene introduced herself. 'Is Palm around?'

'She's in the kitchen, cooking meals for us. I'm Biscuit Krueger but you can call me Bisky.' said Biscuit. 'Those are...?'

'Oh, they're Chimera Ants and we're having them for dinner tonight!' Eirene chirped as Biscuit's jaws dropped. 'They're really delicious so daddy called a Hunter Association member to take a sample from me for study so we can eat everything else! Everyone's gonna enjoy delicious ant meat tonight! Palm! Get cooking!'

'...coming...' came Palm's usual shaky, creepy voice as she went to take the quarry from Eirene. 'How do you like it cooked?'

'Humm...I don't care if it's steamed or broiled or boiled or fried or smoked, as long as you serve just pure meat so everyone can enjoy the Ant Meat in it's pure form.' Eirene instructed. 'No flavorings or garnishes whatsoever, it'll ruin the delicious taste I enjoyed the past three weeks!'

'...OK.' and Palm took the ants from her while Eirene put a 'sample' aside.

'I'm gonna take a bath in the meantime...I've been out there in NGL for three weeks without a shower and smelling like blood...it's so ugh! I'll spend a really long time in the bathroom...' and Eirene scrubbed herself real good and changed her clothes into a tube top black dress, bracelet cuffs and black boots.

'So are you tasked to fight Gon and Killua too, Eirene?' Biscuit asked her curiously.

'Nope. I'm tasked to weed out Soldier Ants and take down Squad Leaders if it's within my power.' Eirene explained as she had a rather dreamy look on her face. 'Ahn...if Soldier Ants are so tasty, what more about Squad Leaders? I can't wait to taste them~!' Biscuit sweatdropped. 'I hope I get to catch some before the Chairman kills them all off and throws them somewhere, it's a waste of good food!' Soon, Gon and Killua came home, defeated with Shoot and Knuckle in tow.

'Oh, you're back with the meat samples?' Knuckle greeted as Eirene nodded.

'Palm's cooking the samples now, you'll like it!' Eirene chirped.

'...what samples?' Killua asked Knuckle curiously.

'Oh, Chimera Ant Meat.' Killua and Gon froze at that. 'So far it's just Soldier Ants, not Squad Leaders.'

'Well, I'm tasked to get rid of them to make the fighting easier on us somehow.' said Eirene. 'Been killing them off for three weeks so when this month is over, all we'll have to deal with are Squad Leaders, the Royal Guard and the Queen.' she explained. 'With my ability it's possible. I only bring home ants with bird and animal features though, there's no way in hell I'll eat bug-ants!'

'Er Eirene...ants ARE bugs.' Shoot deadpanned.

'Well they're more like beasts now, not bugs so they're eat-able!'

'...where's the logic in that?' Killua sweatdropped as Palm came out.

'...the meat is done.' said Palm as she began bringing out plates upon plates of meat cut into bite-sized pieces. 'I steamed them so the meat will stay soft.'

'Alrighty! Let's eat!'

'Ohhh! You were bragging so much about how ants taste good so I want a sample!' said Knuckle as the Beast Hunters sat down on the floor. Biscuit, Gon and Killua looked squeamish at the thought of eating bugs, but...they look more like animal meat than ant meat...

'Uhyaaa! Delicious!' Knuckle cried in delight as he burst into tears. 'They're the best meat I had besides Great Stump Porks!'

'T-they're really good...wow...' Shoot croaked as he let Yufi out of his sleeve. 'Yufi, eat.' the little raccoon also dug into the meal.

'See? See? C'mon eat up!'

'W-well...they are good...' Gon admitted. 'But it still makes me squeamish somehow.'

'Well, can't blame you for thinking that way but to me who's been in NGL for three weeks straight with no town in sight means no food. The darn things ate every food existing in the forests I don't even see a beehive in there for honey. So I thought they're also food since the ants are an amalgamation of birds, rodents, fish and amphibians. The only ants born with human parts are the Squad Leaders and any ant that talks...and I haven't caught one yet so far. The only things I caught and killed were Soldier Ants and Grunts, the bottom of the Chimera Ant Hierarchy.' Eirene explained. 'I'll hunt better and bigger ants as soon as I sleep in here for at least one night. I want a soft bed for a change I slept on the ground or tree branches three weeks straight and my back hurts already!'

After a meal, everyone was quite, satisfied.

'So tell us about yourself.' Gon asked Eirene nicely. The girl looked kind of nice and cute. She had vibrant chin-length red hair with shoulder-length straight thick bunches of hair hung down on the sides of her head fastened with yellow round hairpins with cartoonish faces. She also wore a headband on her head with the same cartoons. She was also fair-skinned with vibrant green eyes, a small button nose with a heart-shaped face and high cheekbones.

'I'm Eirene McCarnathy. I just became twelve a couple months ago and...' said Eirene as Biscuit recognized that full name. '...got promoted to Single-Star Beast Hunter a month ago.' her second sentence astonished Biscuit, Gon and Killua.

'Y-you're already a Single-Star?' Gon gasped in shock. 'But you're just a year younger than us!'

"Which means...what the heck were Gon and I were doing all along?" Killua sputtered. A kid their age...was way better than them!

'Oh, so you're the one who managed to discover 5550 Beast Species in Countries that had strange atmospheres where electronics and technology doesn't work but you found a way around that.' Biscuit crowed. 'You even got their complete information which got you your promotion!' Eirene laughed at that.

'Haha, I'm just as crazy as daddy that's all!' Eirene grinned.

'Eirene passed the Hunter Exams when she was ten years old and learned Nen since she was five years old.' Shoot continued, much to numerous disbelieving expressions. 'It's because she began leaking aura like crazy. Not even Boss knew when she awakened her aura but she didn't notice. He said that had Eirene stayed that way, she'll tire easily and people will mistake her for weak and frail so her Nen training had to be at a young age. Her Manipulation talent was evident as she causes things to float and distort so uh Boss had to do damage control.' there was NO WAY he'd divulge sensitive information about Eirene. It was still a sore topic and only a handful knew of it. Morau, himself, and the Chairman. 'And she mastered her ability in just five months to full 100 percent efficiency. She's a rare Nen Genius. And that's why she's called into this job.'

'Heee...'


	7. Reviving the Queen

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Reviving the Queen<p>

That night, Gon and Killua were thinking.

Someone who's a year younger than them, has been a Hunter longer than they had, and more powerful than themselves. Eirene started Nen Training at five years old, trained in combat which wasn't much different from Killua's childhood but without the torture and Killua hadn't learned Nen then. Then in a couple months, she mastered different Hatsus to 100 percent efficiency, leading to her ability of One-Man Army Ten Keys, created through Materialization, Emission, Manipulation and Reinforcement, in regards to her healing 'white key'. The Materialization make-up were the keys themselves and the poisons she had. Emission was for the Nen Beams and firing her poisons and antidote. Manipulation was required to use the keys with her sheer mental strength.

Even worse...when she was ten years old, when Killua asked her how strong she was, she stated she met Hisoka in the Hunter Exams during her year, and they fought at Trick Tower. Her loss cost her 20 hours of her time. She stated that Hisoka told her that her strength, was about 20 percent of his full power, that Hisoka had stated that five years from their first match, she would be powerful enough to give him a challenge, shocking Biscuit, Gon and himself who knew the clown. Who knows how strong she was now, which greatly dampened their spirits.

Biscuit had sensed their plunging loss of spirit, however, after everyone retired to bed.

'Gon, Killua, c'mere for a sec.' Biscuit told her two pupils who came to her. 'I know you got a bit...intimidated by Eirene, but this time, it can't be helped, she's one of those rare Nen Geniuses.' she explained. 'Something not even I wasn't. I reached your current Nen Levels when I'm in my late twenties for crying out loud and that's saying something. She just had a good battle upbringing, something you two lack. Had you had good battle upbringing, you'd be as good as she is.'

'Then could you help us gain that battle ability?' Gon asked Biscuit hopefully. 'We can do Ken for three hours now right?'

'I could help you but Gon, because of Knuckle's Hakoware ability, you're forced into Zetsu mode for a month.' Biscuit pointed out. 'So I'll train the both of you in combat. Nothing about Nen for now.' "Oh dear, since Eirene showed up, their confidence shattered. Bad enough about losing to Knuckle and Shoot..."

xxx

Next Morning...

'Hey you two,' Eirene told the boys as they looked up from their meal. 'Show me your nen. I've been feeling something wrong ever since you guys came into the house last night but I just didn't comment on it since I'm too tired to do it.'

'...something wrong? Us?' Gon blinked.

'Yes. One of you but I can't tell who.' said Eirene seriously. 'Ever since you guys came, I felt a creepy ominous aura. Small and minuscule but still creepy it made the hairs on the back of my neck stiffen. Show me your Ren.' she instructed as the two performed Ren. Eirene 'felt' it and looked at Killua directly. Killua stiffened when she 'homed in' on him.

'Me?' he choked as Eirene stood up.

'Killua, stand up.' Eirene instructed as Killua did so. Eirene approached him and reached for his forehead. 'This is gonna hurt a little so be a man and deal with it.' She pinched his forehead skin hard, causing him to cringe, and literally cut off skin to reveal his skull. She then scratched his skull, causing Killua to whimper and Eirene pulled out something and held it in her bloodied fingers. It was a bloodied needle. She healed him afterwards by conjuring her White key, drastically reduced it's size to that of a handgun and fired it on his forehead to heal the wound she made.

'A...needle?' Shoot blinked.

'Yep. It still has remnants of that creepy Nen I felt.' said Eirene as she threw it in the trash bin and wiped her hands with the tablecloth. 'It pierced Killua's skull and lodged in his brain. I'm surprised he's not dead yet nor had any form of brain damage...'

Killua stared at the needle in Eirene's hands in shock, before he gnashed his teeth in anger.

**Illumi you bastard!** his cry of anger rang all over the house they were staying in, startling the Hunters in Killua's company. Biscuit frowned at this as Killua had been in a foul mood, wondering when he got that needle in his brain.

xxx

'So that's why he kept running away from my attacks...all he could literally do was dodge me last night.' Shoot mused as Killua was literally unapproachable right now and had half a mind of phoning home and let out a plethora of curse words and Gon trying to calm him down('Killua think about it!' Gon cried. 'Illumi wouldn't know you got rid of the needle! If you phoned home and let them know, he'll find a way to put it back in!' '...you're right but I'm still pissed! It's because of him I can't win against Shoot and lost us our chance of going to NGL!' Killua grunted). 'But for his older brother to literally do that...'

'Well...we can say that he was loved so much, that overprotective love became distorted and twisted.' Biscuit sighed. 'Most likely, that needle was programmed to make Killua run away in battles he wasn't sure of and immediately assume the worst. His brother must be a Manipulation-Type who could control minds or something.'

'That's a pretty fearful ability.' Knuckle shuddered. 'None of us sensed it except for her.'

'Well...live in a forest with nothing but beasties for company for two years.' Eirene drawled. 'Two years plus a month! My senses honed just from living there for two years! Even Yufi wouldn't go near Killua till I got rid of it!' she said as her pet was on it's usual place: her shoulder.

'In a way...it's good you detected and got rid of it on time. Especially in your current situation.' Biscuit sighed. 'Had this kept up, Killua will die in this mission. What if he met an enemy he couldn't run from? He's dead and not even Illumi's program can save him then.'

'That's true...' Eirene muttered. 'Anyway, we three will have to go to NGL. Knuckle and Shoot won the Apprentice Battle so we're going. Oh, and if you encounter a Chimera Ant...eat it after you kill it. It'll be lucky if you got a Squad Leader or Nen-using ants...they might be tastier!' she grinned, causing Biscuit to shake her head in amusement.

'You're incorrigible!'

xxx

'Hey guys...promise you'll bring Kaito back?' Gon asked Knuckle, Eirene and Shoot hopefully with a teary-eyed expression that could make anyone go 'd'awww'.

'We'll bring him back for ya kid. That's a promise. Just don't hope too much OK?' Knuckle told Gon as they left in a truck, leaving the two kids behind. '...maybe I shouldn't have made that promise...no telling if that guy's alive or not.' Knuckle sighed.

'Then you shouldn't have made it.' Eirene deadpanned as they all received text messages. 'Hm?' they all took out their phoned and saw a message:

**Head for the Ant Lair. Now.**  
><strong>It's safe. Nefelpitou left the lair<strong>  
><strong>with the King and two other guards<strong>  
><strong>and most likely not coming back.<strong>  
><strong>A complicated situation arose.<strong>

'OK...we go to the ant lair then.' said Knuckle. 'Wonder what happened?' when they arrived on foot however...they saw doctors on the scene...fixing the Queen? 'Boss! What's going on?'

'We have to fix the Queen because some Squad Leaders are already rebelling.' said Morau. 'Without the Queen, they'll go rogue. According to Koruto, they've been thinking about it for quite a while and they already left the Palace to start broods of their own so we have to hunt them down. Eirene, can your ability fix the Queen?' Morau asked his daughter.

'I'll try but I can't promise anything. Heck, I don't even know how her organs work!' Eirene pointed out.

'I'll assist you.' the green octopus ant offered. 'Please let us know what you need.'

'...whoever can use Nen give your aura to the Queen and mix it with her life force to keep her alive.' Eirene ordered. 'Because I'll be focusing mine on repairing organs.' she said as she took out her White Key. 'Somebody bring the Queen's food too! I need her to eat to jumpstart her metabolism as soon as I fix the stomach and make it nice and soft!' the ants scampered to do as told while the Green Octopus ant accompanied her to the Queen's body to start 'repairs'.

'O~K? How is it that you know what to do all of a sudden?' Dr. Benson blinked with an owlish expression. Eirene looked surprised herself. How'd she know that?

'...how should I know? Instinct? I didn't even know what the heck I said either, it just came out.' Eirene mused to herself. Morau, Novu and the Chairman exchanged looks. Eirene had been eating ant for three weeks straight. Did that cause her to...change, in a way? As soon as the ants brought food, Koruto, the only ant and loyal Squadron Leader left who could use Nen rushed to give his Aura to the Queen to keep her alive, while some ants assisted in feeding the dying Queen with meat softly beaten to a pulp. The healing was slow, because in her current state, the Queen can only eat little at a time without straining herself as Dr. Benson removed the artificial organs. It took thirty minutes to heal her and keeping her alive, was difficult.

'W-well?' Koruto asked her weakly.

'The Queen's OK but she lost a lot of her blood.' Eirene told him reassuringly as she got up. 'Not to mention she had a baby right next to the King. Probably a twin sibling but still way too premature. The King probably absorbed food meant for the twin sister as well which is why her development was slowed down. I also barely managed to save it and put it back in it's shattered egg. It looked very human except for the tail...and it's a baby girl.' the ants, doctors and Hunters looked astonished at this. 'The Queen can't eat solid foods in her condition so find a way to make those meat balls soft and soupy until she's good enough to eat solid again. Giving actual birth to the other baby will be difficult in her current state.'

'I see...' the Chairman mused as all ants stiffened as the Queen let out a weak, shrill sound, while Eirene...reached for her head with her hand. 'What's that?'

'It's a signal.' said the Green Octopus. 'Unlike us who gained human speech, the Queen can only telepathically talk to us.'

'Is that so? What'd she say?'

'She's wondering why humans helped her when she had the brood kill them to help her breed the King to answer her instincts.' the Penguin-Ant told them. 'Koruto's...telling her the truth of what the King has done. She was greatly saddened that the King never cared about her but she was happy that she fulfilled her purpose in life. After the King was born, she can no longer have children and would...die anyway. Her last baby would be the King's twin sister we managed to save just in time. She said she would try her best to stay alive until then.' he said as Koruto began crying. '...and Koruto's crying that he failed to protect again. He cried that he failed to protect Reina, he also failed the Queen.'

'Reina?' Morau asked him.

'Well...some like Koruto remember their lives from when they're human and some don't.' the Penguin explained. 'I heard him mutter that name once but he denied ever saying it. It must be a conscious thing.'

'Then I guess we would still hunt down those rogue Squad Leaders.' said Knuckle. 'The Queen was our only hope of keeping them from going rogue too. By the way, have you guys seen the human Nefelpitou fought?' he asked the Penguin.

'Oh, that longhaired human?' the Penguin blinked. 'Well, Army Commander used his body to train the ants who learned Nen so only his brain was given to the Queen to eat. His body should be around here somewhere...his brain was the last thing the Queen ate. Army Commander's power is still on effect on him however...his body still moves around.'

'Crap...what are we going to tell Gon?' Shoot croaked in dread. 'Kaito's dead!' Eirene's instincts shot up again.

'Kaito will be OK.' she spoke almost mechanically. Netero, Morau and Novu were starting to suspect that Chimera Ant meat were more than just meat...

'Are you crazy? What're you talking about?' Knuckle sputtered as Eirene pointed at the Queen's stomach. '...he's over there.'

'Eirene, we need to talk as soon as we get home.' said Morau grimly.

'Huh? OK Daddy.'

'Koruto.' Netero spoke to Koruto. 'As soon as the twin sister is born, could we have her? If what Eirene says is right...then Kaito is reborn as an ant.' Koruto spoke to the Queen about this.

'She wants you to promise one thing.' said Koruto. 'She will die after she gives birth to the last child. She asks that you raise her differently from the King.'


	8. The Dreadful Truth

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>The Dreadful Truth<p>

After leaving the Lair upon retrieving Kaito's Body...

'Eirene, what do you feel?' Morau asked Eirene seriously as he put his hand on her shoulders. 'During your mission to exterminate Soldier Ants, you ate them for food right? Any changes in your body? Instincts? Anything?'

'Humm...I dunno why but...my horrible eyesight was fixed.' Eirene admitted, much to Morau's surprise. 'I no longer needed the contacts you bought me.' the Hunters blinked at this. 'I can even see perfectly well in the night. The more I ate, the clearer, especially when I ate an Owl-ant. My senses all heightened considerably too...and the Queen's uh shrill gave me a headache when none of you had it.'

'Anything else?'

'Hum nope. Maybe we'll know if I fight. I can't really feel any other changes in me though.'

'Then we'll fight sweetie. After that, we'll go to the friggin' doctor to see if your body changed after eating ants for three damn weeks!'

'She _ate_ Chimera Ants?' Dr. Benson asked Novu curiously.

'She didn't have a choice in the matter.' said Novu. 'Her mission was to kill Soldier Ants while we handle the Squad Leaders, the Royal Guard and the King. And NGL is out of food as the Queen ate every living being in the country from bugs, animals, fishes and birds...including the people. She roamed NGL for three weeks in her mission. So upon finding no food, she ate an ant...grew to like it and ate plenty. As she put it, it was delicious.'

'We can vouch that since she took ant meat to our base in Mitene Federation but we only had some last night.' said Shoot. 'It was the best meat we all had and to think Palm just steamed the meat and added no flavorings!'

'...'

'Ready Eirene?' Morau called out as he took out his pipe, while Eirene conjured her Sword Keys only. 'Let's go!' both Hunters lunged at each other...but Eirene was faster. Her lunge strength was even stronger as she left a deep footprint on _rock_. A fact everyone took note of. Her blows, reaction and reflexes were faster. Even her fighting movements were quite...animalistic. 'Stop!' Morau barked as he dropped his pipe, and his hands were shaking.

'Daddy...you OK?' Eirene asked Morau worriedly as Morau looked at his hands. His hands were very shaky. Morau chuckled as he picked up his pipe.

'...a little shaky but that's all sweetie. I guess eating all that Chimera Meat made you physically stronger and had keen animalistic senses. But I still want to verify if eating Chimera Meat did something else. Novu, take us back to the Association right now and have Eirene's body scanned for any anomaly.'

xxx

Hunter Association Hospital, moments later through Novu's ability...Eirene was taken to a laboratory and entered every scanner imaginable, and samples taken from her muscles and even bone although it's just her marrow and a small bit of her left arm ulna, and they had a hard time taking it as her muscles, especially bone was too hard even for medical tools. Eirene healed herself afterwards from the cuts made on her.

'We will give the results in five days regarding the samples we took from Eirene.' said Dr. Benson. 'But the scanners say that her body wasn't physiologically altered. She's still human.' they all sighed in relief at this. 'Her myopia however, is fully gone. Her eyes had gone such changes she may as well have implanted an owl and hawk's eyes on herself.' he said. 'Eating Chimera Meat must be enhancing the eater at least...physiologically but we'll confirm that in five days.'

'I see. Call us when you're done.'

xxx

Back at NGL...

'What do we do now?' Knuckle asked the Chairman. 'Considering what was discovered, I think Shoot's and my eyes changed too.'

'Probably not much since you only had ant meat for one night unlike me.' Eirene shrugged. 'Don't worry. I wonder if anyone from the association picked up that sample in the house...'

'It's already picked up for study.' said Novu. 'From the time Dr. Benson and his team arrived.'

'Oh...'

'Well, since taking down the bulk of the army is done, we'll now focus on the Squad Leaders and the ants who learned Nen.' said Netero. 'Eirene.'

'Yes?'

'You are to train Gon and Killua.' said Netero. 'I got a feeling we'll need them too soon, now that the King's out. After Shoot delivered Kaito to Gon, Knuckle will come with us.' "Not to mention she really shouldn't eat anymore ants..."

xxx

Mitene Federation-Dorea City, the safe house...

'Well?' Gon asked Shoot and Eirene hopefully. 'Where's Kaito?'

'A big complication arose.' said Eirene. 'Every human the Queen ate, reincarnates as her children since she started eating humans. The only problem, was their memories. Some remembers past lives, some don't.' Gon, Killua, Palm and Biscuit froze. 'Kaito's brain was last eaten by the Queen.' Gon's knees felt like jelly as he slumped to the floor. 'His body, which we retrieved, was used as a training dummy by Nefelpitou to train the Ants who learned Nen. It still moves around controlled by Nefelpitou's power. We had one hell of a time trying to help Shoot imprison the body in his ability. The Human Kaito is dead, but I sensed his presence in the King's twin sister who has yet to be born.' Gon looked up at Eirene at this. 'Kaito is alive as an ant.'

'R-really?' Gon choked. 'B-but how can 'that' Kaito be 'the' Kaito we knew?' he croaked out as he burst in tears.

'The only difference is whether or not the Chimera Kaito regains his past life's memories or not is up for debate.' Eirene told Gon grimly as Gon stiffened. Killua looked at Gon worriedly about this. 'In return for saving the Queen and her last child, the Queen agreed to give us her last er daughter who Kaito reincarnated into. Kaito is now the King's twin sister. Twin sister yes, but the King stole the nutrients she needed to grow from her so her growth was considerably delayed. She appears as a one-month old fetus when I put her back in the Queen's stomach after healing her. Her development should continue as long as the Queen eats. Then we will take Kaito from her as promised. We can only wait if the new Kaito remembers her past...or not.'

'Oh...'

'We can only wait Gon...so we decided to leave the decision to you on what to do with Kaito's animated body that we have here.' said Shoot as he removed his sleeve to take out his cage. 'What do you want to do?'

'I don't really know.' Gon choked. 'Let me think for a bit...' he sniffled as he went upstairs.

'...who is Kaito for him?' Shoot asked Killua curiously.

'...Kaito was the first Hunter Gon met when he was a child.' said Killua. 'And the first person who told him about his father when his Aunt never told him a thing. We can say that Kaito played a big part in Gon wanting to become a Hunter. That's why Kaito is important to Gon.'

'I see. Well, he better wise up and prepare for the worst.' said Eirene. 'Because none of us can tell if Kaito would remember her past life. He better prepare himself mentally and psychologically...although that's easier said than done.' she chuckled. 'Oh, and one more thing Killua.'

'Hm?'

'...stay by Gon's side and give him a hug...and stay that way until Gon feels better.' Eirene instructed as Killua began sputtering. 'That's what friends do right?'

'W-w-well yeah but only girls do that!' Killua sputtered while blushing. Biscuit raised an eyebrow at this.

'Sexist!' Biscuit chuckled. 'Everyone would need comfort from friends. Whether you're a boy or girl, as long as you're comforted by a friend gender doesn't really matter as long as you're there for your friend. Get your butt up there, Killua.' she ordered. 'At a time like this, Gon needs support...whether he wants it or not. Do all you can to get through that thick skull of his.' Killua thought about it before going upstairs with a small smile on his face.

'That went well.' said Eirene with a chuckle as her eyes fell on the plate. '? What's that? We still had ant meat left over?'

'Oh, it's a new one Killua brought home because Gon still can't use Nen.' said Biscuit. 'It's a...uh...rabbit-human thingy with wings they first encountered with Kaito. We're eating it right now and it's much tastier than what Eirene brought home. Maybe it's because he could use Nen...' she said thoughtfully. 'We ate it all yesterday and it's last bits are today's lunch.'

'Ehhhh?'

'Uh Bisky?' Shoot choked. 'Eating Chimera turned out to have some...consequences.' he said as Biscuit squawked at this. 'Eirene who ate Chimera for almost a month, gained superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and animalistic senses and sensitivity. Her myopia was gone and instead she had the eyesight of an owl and hawk. She also developed keen animalistic skills and even moved like one in her match with boss to see if anything else in her changed. She also somehow knew how to save the dying Queen after the King tore his way out of her stomach and sensed Kaito in her last child.'

'Oh gawd...will we have those changes too? Personally it doesn't sound so bad...in fact, it's helpful.' Biscuit pointed out.

'Yeah, the doctors at the Hunter Association had a hard time penetrating my bones and taking out a tissue sample since I uh...got tough.' Eirene coughed. 'It's the same toughness I felt while cutting up ant meat before cooking them. Only then did they become soft to eat.'

'...I also had to put up with that unnatural toughness when I cooked ant meat on the night you came, yesterday and today too.' said Palm. 'I had to enforce my knives with Shu just to cut up meat. I thought it was normal so I didn't ask you.'

Silence...

xxx

Upstairs...

'Killua?' Gon croaked in a rough voice as Killua went into their room...and embraced him from behind. 'Wha?'

'...let's stay together like this for a while.' Killua told Gon with a soft smile. Gon blinked before he grew to like the embrace and leaned into it. "...thanks to her, I was freed from a spell. I could really stay by your side longer...as long as I want." and Killua closed his eyes with a peaceful smile, as he smelled his best friend's scent. Gon smelled stronglt of the scent of the forest, compared to him who reeked of blood. He wanted Gon to stay like this forever. He didn't want Gon to end up like he did.

Gon was his light, in his dark, shadowy world. Gon was everything he wasn't. He had what he didn't. So he wanted Gon who was the embodiment of everything he wanted.

He was glad they met and became friends...

But Killua wanted more than that. But for now, he would settle with this.

xxx

That night...

'Alright you two.' said Biscuit. 'We'll be undergoing Combat Training! The situation's changed!' she barked. 'The King is born and we will need every skilled fighter we can get! Gon! You train with Eirene! Killua with me!'

'Yes!' and they went separate ways.

'OK Gon! I'm gonna teach you how to fight.' said Eirene. 'But first, tell me where you're best at. That's always the good place to start no? Show me by fighting me. All I'll do for now is defend.'

'OK!' and Gon lunged at her and attacked her with high speed.

'Oho! Even without Nen you're physically strong!' Eirene chuckled. 'If I was in my old body, you'd have broken a few of my bones!'

'Eh? What're you talking about?' Gon blinked.

'Well, eating ant meat for nearly a month gave me superhuman strength, speed and durability.' Eirene chuckled. 'We'll be doing this until Knuckle's Hakoware wore off. And since you ate an ant with Nen, who knows what kind of upgrade you and Killua got.' she said when her phone beeped. '?' she took out her phone and blinked. Same did Morau, Novu and the Chairman.

'What's it say?' Gon asked his mentor-of-the-month.

'The results of analyzing the Chimera Ant sample, and bits of my bones and muscles.' said Eirene wryly. 'The Chimera Ant meat is highly nutritious because it's packed down to the last cell with every nutrient in every living thing the Queen ate. My bones and muscles were greatly strengthened with the qualities of the ant's powerful musculature. The Gourmet Hunters are going crazy back at the association over the find. However, consuming plenty of ant meat, as evidenced in my case, causes the eater to gain 'animalistic' qualities, and enhances the body to Superhuman levels. Even without Nen...I can do this.' she went to a tree and effortlessly uprooted it with one hand.

'See? Before I ate ant meat, I couldn't do this without Nen. My physical strength was in fact...a tenth of yours. What made up for my lacking was my talent in Nen and absolute control over my aura and fighting skills, I was really weak. In fact you could defeat me on the day we met if I hadn't eaten an ant that gave me this power and keen, animalistic senses and instincts.'

'Eirene...' Gon croaked at Eirene's confession. But she could take on Hisoka! What did Hisoka see in her if that were the case?

'Gon, since there's nothing bad about eating ant meat, you and Killua should eat more. I will train you by day, I will hunt at night for the both of you to eat ant. This is to enforce the strength of your bones and muscles from the miracle ant meat wrought. Both you and Killua would need it if you are to face a Royal Guard.'

'OK. Let's train, Eirene!' Gon cried with determination as Eirene nodded.


	9. Novu's Plan

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Novu's Plan<p>

Gon had shown Eirene his fighting movements. Eirene had also realized what Killua realized in his Jajanken when Gon fought Knuckle. However...

'Gon, you lack two things...technique, flexibility, and experience. But you make up for it with reflexes, the ability to think outside the box, learning quickly and your massive Nen Reserves. But still, you need technique.' Eirene explained. 'I will show you my moves while we fight. You are to make those moves your own, and then from those moves, create your own style where you're most very comfortable with in moving. You can execute a move beautifully if you're comfortable in executing it.'

'OK!'

xxx

Biscuit and Killua...

'Let's see how you'll do against me, now that Eirene removed that needle off your brain.' said Biscuit as she took off her clothes...and assumed her Brawn Hilda form. It still creeps out Killua though.

'Yosh...here I go!' and Killua began his attack on Biscuit who simply blocked all his moves without effort while releasing killer intent, and gradually increasing it. Killua resisted it using his Ken and kept on fighting. 'Oho! You're really good! But still, your talent was almost wasted, if that needle had gone on unnoticed. It's more trouble than it's worth.' she commented. 'Most likely, it's programmed to tell you to 'run away' and something along those lines but what if, you can't outrun your opponent?' Biscuit pointed out, causing Killua to stiffen as he recalled Nefelpitou coming at him, Gon and Kaito at high speed...from afar...in just a powerful jump from the ant lair. 'What if your enemy is faster than you? What then? Run forever while you get hurt till you die?'

'I'd say there's a flaw in that programming...because Illu has YET to face a guy stronger than him besides dad.' Killua grumbled. 'Dad's not the only strong person in this world dammit, and Illu is reaching Dad's level from training. He obviously hasn't met Nefelpitou.'

'That's true but now that you know the scope of his strength, do your best to at least be faster in hitting me you know!'

For one month, this went on.

Although this training, was mostly for Gon's benefit. Training by day, resting and eating ant meat at night. Mostly for THEIR benefit this time. 'Uh Eirene, Boss and the Chairman will flip a lid if they find out you're eating Ant Meat again.' Shoot pointed out...while eating some himself.

'Hey, I can't help it, it's just so good! Why don't you try stare at the windows of a high-class buffet restaurant and see if you can resist it or not!' Eirene huffed as Shoot choked at the mere thought.

'...she got you there.' Killua sniggered. 'But hey, this is good!' he chirped as he shoved piece after piece in his mouth.

'Not as good as Rammot though.' said Gon as their plates...had a small mound of ant meat compared to the others who had normal portions.

'Well, the Squad Leaders are all gone so I can't get ants with Nen...sorry.' Eirene apologized sheepishly. 'You guys got lucky with Rammot.'

'Heee...'

"But...what's the effect of eating an ant with Nen on them?" Eirene wondered. "Most likely...they've undergone a bigger change than I did. We'll find out after this month ends. Until then, I'll continue hunting and make these two stronger." she thought with an inward chuckle.

xxx

That night, while undergoing a Piano Massage under Biscuit... 'You seem in high spirits, Eirene.' said Biscuit as she had her ability Cookie-Chan give Eirene a Piano Massage.

'Those guys are really interesting...evolving in a fast rate. Genius means you just learn quick but you don't actually get stronger unless you slave for it. But those guys...they're really unreal when 'growing up'. Get my drift?'

'Yeah, pretty much so.' said Biscuit. 'They accomplished what took me twenty years...in eight months.' said Biscuit wryly. 'That was when we played Greed Island. So we keep this up?'

'Stuff them with ant meat to gain the same perks I had since it's uh...extremely healthy!' Eirene coughed. 'Dr. Benson said we'll just get perks. No consequences because of the off-the-charts levels regarding nutritional value the ants had. I wonder what the Chairman and the others are doing right now though...'

'Who knows...scoping out the enemy or waiting for Kaito to be born, no idea.'

A month later...Novu and Morau went to the base to see changes. Gon was fighting on even footing with Eirene and Killua hard at work with Biscuit-who was in her compressed form.

'What do you think?' Morau asked Novu.

'...they're good enough to come with us.' said Novu as he pushed up his glasses. 'You can see how hard they worked in their eyes.'

xxx

On the train for East Goruto...

'So, what do you think? The boys got good enough?' Morau asked his daughter as the masters and apprentices sat together, while Gon and Killua sat elsewhere. FAR from them because they want it secret.

'Hehehehahahaha...' Eirene laughed, causing numerous question marks. 'You don't know half of it...they're a rarer bunch than geniuses Daddy...' she giggled. 'I can bet my rank with full confidence, that they can defeat Nefelpitou. Hands down.' she said as she took out her license and her father's hand, placing her card in his. Morau raised a non-existent brow at this.

'Seriously?' Morau asked her as he gave her back her License.

'Seriously. They have all they need. How they use them is up to them. They'll defeat Nefelpitou either way.'

'Is that your newfound instincts talking?' Novu asked her in concern. Ever since she ate ant, she managed incredibly unbelievable things...particularly her late performances.

'Yep.'

'...well, your new job is to go over to the Ant Lair and await Kaito's birth...and keep it a secret from those two.' said Novu. 'Kaito is Gon's motivational force in this battle. He may lose interest if he learns that Kaito's born earlier than planned, so your job is to watch over her and protect her until we need your abilities in the King's new Palace in East Goruto. I created a gate in the Queen's Chamber, and the Lair Entrance which you can exploit any time.'

'OK.'

'This is a top secret job.' Novu smirked. 'From Gon that is. As for those kids we'll just say that you went on another extermination job again.'

'That'll be a pretty bit mean to Gon...' Knuckle snorted.

'We have to because we need his priorities straight. And where Gon goes, Killua also goes.' Novu deadpanned.

'...you're starting to freak me out with your ideas Novu. Seriously.' Morau deadpanned.

'All for necessities, that's all.'

xxx

'So Eirene will be on another Extermination Mission again?' Gon asked Morau who nodded.

'Yep...that and send more samples to the Association. We've received enough naggings from the Gourmet Hunters as it is, they're flooding our damn mailbox.' Morau grunted gruffly.

'Heh, if Eirene will find more samples...we ate ant during our stay here.' Killua chuckled. Morau and Novu exchanged looks at this. Would they get the same benefits Eirene did...?

xxx

Ant Lair, five hours later...

'You've come.' said Koruto as Eirene visited the nest.

'Yes. My mission is to protect Kaito.' said Eirene. 'Kaito is our friend's motivational battle drive against Nefelpitou. Kaito's survival will be the key part in his victory against Pitou. How is the Pregnancy going?'

'Well, slow...' Koruto deadpanned. 'The Queen as you instructed, has to take it slow. We're no longer feeding her meatballs, we're feeding her meat pulp now and pulp is hardly filling, she has to eat at least ten gallons of pulp everyday. At the rate she's going, the food in the lair will be gone in three weeks. We're hoping that by then, Kaito's born because there's literally no more food in this country.'

'I see...then anymore food harvest in NGL?' Eirene asked Koruto.

'...we couldn't find anymore humans in NGL and the Queen likes human meat best.' said Koruto.

'...how many ants are here left loyal to the Queen?'

'I'd say about 20 of us left.' said Koruto with a shrug. 'Who knows where everyone else went on their goal to become Kings or in Zazan's case, Queen.' Eirene snorted.

'Foolish. In the Chimera Ant Hierarchy, those who are born last only have the right to inherit that title.' she scoffed. 'It's a foolish fleeting dream for them. The later you are born, the better and more powerful genes you have, thus the higher the rank in the Chimeran Hierarchy. I'd say that ever since the Queen started eating human, all of the ants who can talk are born at around the roughly same time before the Queen focused on giving birth to the King.'

'Try telling that to them.' Koruto drawled. 'Ever since I was born, I knew my place based on instincts. It's also just so sad that very few of us left are loyal to our mother, her Majesty. She is greatly saddened about the abandonment. She hoped that the brood would follow and serve the King, instead of dispersing with such ambitions. Maybe it's because...we had human blood in us? And humans develop ambitions as goals to focus on.' he said gloomily.

'What about you? Do you harbor such thoughts?' Eirene asked Koruto. 'I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.'

'...well...I want to find Reina and follow my instinct of going home...wherever it is.' said Koruto with a sad smile. 'My last memories is a little girl running away, and I yelled her name before everything went black. I want to find her if she reincarnated like I did. Now tell me yours.'

'I want...revenge.' said Eirene with a dark smile as Koruto gulped. 'It's not against the ants, don't worry. But revenge against my parents.'

'Now what'd they do? Parents are supposed to care for children right?' Koruto asked her with a disturbed curiosity. Eirene chuckled at this.

'Koruto, in this world, 70 percent of humanity can be cruel, selfish, greedy, evil and won't hesitate to abandon comrades to save one's own skin, or sell their friends and family for his life or money. The remaining 30 percent are kind, gentle, merciful, generous, friendly, loving and caring. Unfortunately for me, my _parents_ fell in that 70 percent.' she said with a bitter smile. 'As soon as I was a few months old, I was abandoned in winter, naked with just a soiled diaper on me at night, with a note saying my name and birthday. A normal human baby wouldn't survive a whole night freezing to death, as I was abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage.' Koruto shook in horror at that. Humans are frail, he knew, but to abandon a helpless baby in winter...?

'W-what's an orphanage?' Koruto croaked.

'An orphanage is a huge home for children ran by the Government for children who lost their parents through accidents, illness or murder. Some are even abandoned like I was for financial reasons, or teenagers couldn't handle responsibility after one night of fun in a love hotel.' Eirene snorted. 'In my case, it was crueler. I was lucky that the Priest in Charge who came home late from a seminar found me on the doorstep. He didn't even know how long was I there in the freezing winter winds. He rushed me to the hospital to save me but miraculously, I did not get frostbite nor seriously ill. Father Richard thought God looked after me which is why I didn't get sick nor died that night. When I learned the truth from the Nuns when I was five years old, I awakened my Nen from shock, horror and trauma that my parents abandoned me in such a cruel gambit. I'll die if I wasn't found, I'll live if I was found.'

'My powers went haywire for two years too and at the time, I had no idea what Nen was. The other children got terribly afraid of me and thought that a Poltergeist was hovering around me and the last movie we all watched back then was Poltergeist III...and things around me started floating or bent misshapen or break. My friends left me in fear and the adults handled me like glass but still cared for me because they knew what I'm feeling. Then when I was seven years old, someone who finally cared came and took me away from my loneliness and misery. He was also the reason why I became a Hunter. He's my adoptive father. He was here with us, the guy with purple shades and a huge pipe.' Koruto remembered seeing such a man when the Hunters came to save the Queen...although it was Eirene who did most of the effort.

'I see...you guys must be in that '30 percent' of good humans since you came to save our Queen on our pleadings.' said Koruto with a chuckle.

'And we want to stay that way. We refuse to become one of those filthy 70 percent.' Eirene smirked. 'I still want justice but I had no clue who they were. My only clue is my face so I'm looking for a woman who resembled me.'

**I'll kill her and my father.**


	10. Gon's Curse

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Gon's Curse<p>

Eirene, in her job of watching over the Queen to ensure no Foul Play, had no clue what was happening as the days went by. The days went by. 13 days to be exact. It seemed short for her but for her fellow Hunters, those 13 days must have felt like eternity, as they planned on how to defeat the Bodyguards and the King while preventing the mass massacre of East Goruto's civilians called the 'Selection' wherein they'll find humans capable of learning Nen...by hitting them with a Nen punch. Only 1 percent out of 100 will survive THAT and they had to prevent it. She'd help but her responsibility was Kaito.

Eirene went as far as carving out a bit of her own flesh out of her arm or leg after focusing a lot of her aura in it, heal her injuries, and feed the flesh to the Queen just so Kaito would have Nen when she is born and the Queen commented that her flesh tasted better than the 'rare prey' she was glad to have such a delicacy in her final few days of her life(Eirene didn't know what to make out of that though). Kaito would make a good ally if she was born earlier than planned. Eirene wanted to help in this battle as the King and the guards were described by the remaining ants to be 'monsters'.

She didn't want to lose her father.

On the twelfth day...

The Queen's stomach, was huge. Fit enough to fit an adult in it. The Queen gave birth to an egg in the form of a honeypot ant, and she finally passed away. The Queen's last words in her signals...was that **/Her name is Kaito...twin sister of the King Meruem...dear friend of the humans who gave it their all to help us. The last of the Queen's Brood./**

Eirene, Koruto, Bihorn, the Octopus Doctor, the Koala and another Penguin as well as other few Soldier Ants watched over the egg, Eirene had gone into Novu's 'Mansion' to go to Mitene Federation portal for food, as well as Kaito's clothing before going back to the hive.

Six hours later...Kaito hatched from her egg. She appeared as a beautiful, tall slender adult human female with long dark blonde hair. Her long tail that was previously a rat's tail now became that of a monkey's tail as long as her own height that stood erect and curled into a spiral.

'Kaito.' Eirene spoke to the woman who looked up.

'...who are you? This place...where's Gon and Killua?' she asked in quick succession and in a panicky voice, causing Eirene and the ants to exchange looks.

'...you remember your past?' Eirene asked Kaito who looked wary of them.

'I...I died...' Kaito croaked as her last memories flooded her brain. That last memory caused them to shudder.

'...what a last memory...but what is Kaito to us now in the Chimeran Hierarchy?' Bihorn pointed out after shuddering. 'The last and most powerful child supposed to be born is the King right? What does that make Kaito? A new Queen can only be created if the King turns a female of any specie into the next Queen and mate with her.'

'Hey, don't talk like I'm not here! Somebody tell me what's going on!' Kaito demanded. And so, Eirene told him of the goings on regarding the Chimera Ant Outbreak, what happened after her human self was dead, Gon's breakdown and her task of watching over her for Gon's sake. 'I...see...I'll help with the fighting.' said Kaito as she dressed up in the clothes Eirene provided. Eirene provided a full-body spandex suit with a hole for her tail pre-cut into it, a green short jacket and white boots. She tied her long hair into a braid after combing it.

'But what will we do?' Koala asked Eirene.

'Because of your promise that you will no longer eat human when we saved the Queen, the Hunter Association in turn declared you 'Magical Beasts'. And Magical Beasts are under our protection.' Eirene told them. 'As soon as Kaito is born, we are to take you to the Hunter Association, borrow an airship, and take you to a new habitat because being in NGL with the rogue ants running around, will still classify you as 'Chimera Ant' that will be put down. All of you must leave NGL for your safeties and start a new life elsewhere away from humanity.' the ants exchanged looks at this. 'The only Chimeras left behind here, will be Kaito and Koruto. Koruto is still looking for his sister who reincarnated into an ant but she could be anywhere...'

'...'

xxx

And so, the Transportation was done. Eirene took them to Novu's Mansion, and led the ants to the Hunter Association. Eirene was glad for Novu's ability because it saves them time from traveling. What could take hours, took only moments.

'These are the Classified Magical Beasts retrieved from NGL.' Eirene told the Beast Hunter Division as behind her, were the Chimera Ants. 'Process of Relocation to be arranged please.'

'So they're the ones under our protection.' the head of the Beast Hunter Division, Kunzel Kaobaran mused as he eyed the ants behind her. 'We will take their photos and put them on the protection program so the other Beast Hunters won't run afoul of them. Where do you recommend that they be put though?'

'...in UK, Scotland.' said Eirene. 'That island country's northern region is rea~lly bare of humans but full of magical beasts while England, the lower half of UK has majority of the human population. Scotland is far away from human scrutiny so they will be safe there. In the northern tip of that country. But I have to personally drive there as somehow, Scotland has a high concentration of 'that' atmosphere. With my En I can cover a whole blimp, protecting the engines and computers from getting fried.'

Kunzel was speechless.

Any blimp in the world, is at least 60 meters radius.

He realized that he just met Morau's prodigy.

So with the arrangements done, Eirene personally drove the ants to Scotland while telling them about their new 'home country' and their Magical Beast neighbors, what they can eat and NOT eat to preserve balance of species. Much of Scotland is unihabited, particularly the Northernwest Tip of Scotland. So they could mark the area as theirs. With that in mind, they went to Scotland, to the new habitat of the ants, by a beach area where they can hunt for food and learn to eat fruits. Upon return to the Association, Eirene had gone back to the Lair for Kaito.

'Are you ready Kaito?' Eirene asked Kaito who was warming up on her battle skills.

'I'm ready although I don't have a Nen Ability yet...and I really hate my old one.' Kaito sighed. 'It's the reason why I died against Pitou. But we don't have time to learn a new Nen Ability right now...I'll just have to rely on my basics.'

'Good. Show me your full-powered Ken, Kaito.' Eirene instructed.

However, when Kaito flared her Nen...it was powerful. VERY powerful she had to defend herself with all of her aura in turn. 'Stop!' "Well...shit. This new Kaito might be just as...or more powerful than the freaking King!" Eirene thought with a choke as she shook under Kaito's power. "Could this be the result of having the best genes and eating bits of me?"

'...I turned out to be very powerful...I'm the Queen's last child. But what a comeback...could I still live as a Hunter after this, now that I'm a beast myself?' Kaito choked in tears. 'Moreover, I became a woman! I was a man dammit!' she cried as she fell on her knees. 'Could I live like this?'

'Kaito...your life is yours!' Eirene cried. 'It's up to you what you want to do with your life! Who cares what everyone thinks! So what if you became an ant? Consider this a blessing in fact because you had a second shot in life! You could still do what you want to do and love to do! You can still do many things and then die with satisfaction afterwards, that you've done everything you wanted to do in life! Finally, you're the reason why Gon is fighting out there against Nefelpitou to avenge you! Someone cares for you enough to fight for you! Remember Gon!' Kaito froze at this as her memories regarding Gon came back.

The time she first met Gon who was nearly killed by a Foxbear. The time she told Gon the truth about his father, that he believed a lie all his life...and now their reunion in Asia after using the Accompany Card because her master, Ging, had programmed Greed Island that should Gon use Magnetic Force, he would be taken to Ging. But if Gon used Accompany, Gon would meet her instead.

'Gon...chan...' Kaito croaked as she shakily stood up.

'That's right, Gon! Gon Freecs!' Eirene repeated in a callout.

'I want to go to Gon, Eirene.' said Kaito. 'Now.' Eirene chuckled at this.

'Let's mosey!' and they left the ant lair for East Goruto at full speed, crossing the Mitene Federation in nine hours. By the time they arrived, it was very...late at night...and a rose bloomed in East Goruto, much to their horror.

'Insane...I know that rose...but what is it?' Kaito croaked. 'All I know is that we should stay far, far away from it in a 500m radius after it fully blossoms!'

'The Miniature Rose, a low budget bomb but with a very destructive power...as well as spreading a poisonous radiation...who resorted to using this? Is the King that much of a monster?' Eirene sputtered as they ran in haste. 'Kaito, you've experienced Gon's Nen right?'

'What about it?'

'Spread your En, as far as you can upon arriving at East Goruto! We can't go near the bomb site or we'll die so we have to take a roundabout route!' and they did just that. Upon arrival, Kaito spread her En. Her en...was just as huge as Pitou's but unlike Pitou's amoeba-shaped En, Kaito's was normal, circle-shaped En. Maybe they need a serious analysis if the only ant-sy thing on Kaito was her er...blood, durability and that tail of hers...

Upon arrival, Kaito had sensed it, Gon's aura but it flared so strong...too strong than what Kaito remembered, when they met up with Killua. 'Killua!' Eirene called out as Killua glanced at them.

'Eirene! We have to hurry, Pitou will kill Gon!' Killua cried. 'Pouf tricked Pitou when in reality we still have Komugi and...who's that?'

'It's Kaito.' Kaito grinned. 'Unfortunately, back as an ant and as a woman. I know where Gon-chan is. Follow us!' and the trio went together until they arrived to a huge mansion in Peijin, and they saw...Gon as a man. A muscular, ADULT man. It SHOULD have taken him YEARS of training to achieve that form! Ten? Twenty? They dreaded the years of life he's LOST in his transformation to an age when he could defeat Nefelpitou. How that happened, they had NO idea but they knew Gon sacrificed and lost a lot.

'Kai...to...' the man choked.

'G-Gon-chan? Gon-chan!' Kaito cried as Gon turned to look at them with a tear-stricken face. 'It's me! Kaito! I'm back!'

'...Kai...to?' Gon repeated as Nefelpitou's headless corpse sprang to life, causing them to gasp in alarm, and unnoticed by Gon in his grief.

'GON/GON-CHAN!' they cried as Killua and Eirene moved Gon out of the way, while Kaito destroyed Pitou completely with three Kou punches, completely destroying his corpse.

'Gon! What happened to you?' Killua cried, fearing for Gon's health considering...what happened.

'...I just...didn't care anymore.' said Gon with a choke. 'It's all my fault...that day...if I left...Kaito wouldn't have lost an arm...Kaito wouldn't have died...' Gon blamed himself for Kaito's death and guilt weighed on him. 'IT'S ALL MY FAULT!' he cried in anguish, hitting Kaito quite hard in shock. Kaito choked on how much Gon grieved for her death and blamed himself.

'Gon-chan...I'm here.' Kaito told Gon gently as she hugged Gon. 'I'm reborn as an ant. I have my memories too. I remember the day I scolded you for going near a foxbear. I even helped you bury it for the sake of it's baby...and I told you that your father is still alive. Isn't that enough proof for you?' Gon's eyes widened at this. 'I'm back and alive. Don't blame yourself anymore.' Gon's eyes widened at this.

That, was only something they both knew.

Gon cried again. This time, in relief, before the consequences of his transformation kicked in. He began convulsing and choking in pain...

'GON!'

'To the Ant Lair now!' Kaito cried as she picked up Gon. 'There's a portal there that leads straight to the Association! We need a hospital!'

'You mean there's a portal that leads to the hospital? Thank god!' Killua choked in relief as Eirene picked him up as she took her full ability out. 'Full speed! Now!' and Kaito performed Pitou's nightmarish strides, with Eirene keeping up with her through flight. Upon arriving at the ant lair, they entered the Mansion to rush to the hospital.

'Dr. Benson!' Eirene cried. 'We need urgent medical help! Now!'


	11. Dangerous Situation: Killua's Gambit

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Deadly Situation: Killua's Gambit to save Gon<p>

The battle in East Goruto ended, with the King, Shauapouf and Menthuthuyupi succumbing to the Rose's poison and died. The King who lived a little longer, spent his last moments with Komugi in playing Gun-Gi as witnessed by Palm. Komugi contrasted the Rose's poisonous radiation just by being with the King...and they died together. The only one in the Hunter's side who died, was Netero whose death triggered the Rose surgically implanted in his body, to activate when his heart no longer beats. It was a last resort against Meryem.

The Hunter Association who could NOT reveal the truth about what truly happened in East Goruto and NGL, decided to release this to the masses after a thorough, fool-proof investigation.

They told the whole world that the 'true purpose' behind the 'Great People's Tournament' at East Goruto and the summoning of the citizens to the palace was a mass genocide designed by the dictator himself. They faced death due to the usage of the Miniature Rose. President Diego's corpse was located and it was suspected, that he wanted to commit a Mass Suicide, taking his people with him. Citizens who attempted to escape the 'gathering' were killed beforehand.

In the Hunter's Hospital...

Morau's and Knuckle injuries were fix-able by Eirene but Shoot required surgery, which was beyond her capabilities as she did NOT want to heal him while having broken, displaced bones or he'll end up that way for life so she needed the Doctors to treat Shoot before she heals him. She only healed him once the Surgeons gave her the 'go'. But right now, the one she could not heal, was Gon who was under LIfe Support. That was because of the Nen Impositions he placed on himself...all to defeat Nefelpitou. As for Kaitou, she was human...in everything but blood and her tail. Being reborn as the King's twin sister, she was his 'humanity' while Meryem was the 'monster'. She remembered her memories of Gon and the fact that she was originally a male and a Hunter.

Her belongings as a human were returned to her by the amateur Contract Hunters she once mentored in her past life, but she no longer remembered them.

Then while walking around the hospital, Killua approached Eirene. 'Eirene, how good is your flight ability?' Killua asked Eirene seriously.

'Humm...since I have excellent Aura control, I can fly us at high speed without wasting too much er fuel. I can fly at 300 kph.'

'And what if you carried two kids, the equivalent of an adult?'

'Humm...I carried you last time...so your weight times two...with two kids hanging on me, my speed will be at 190.' Eirene pointed out after calculating the weight and it's effects on her flying power. Killua nodded before grinning.

'Good! You're coming with me! I know of a way to save Gon but I have to negotiate for it.' said Killua. 'But swear on your life, that you will not tell this to anyone.' he told her sweriously. 'Because telling you this, will kill me. It's a...family secret.' he said grimly as he took Eirene to the rooftop.

'Family secret?' Eirene blinked. 'Do tell but before that...' she flared her nen. 'I swear on my life, that I will never reveal Killua's family secret to anyone! Doing so will take my life until he gives me permission to speak of it to those he deems trustworthy!' he aura became...spiky chains that bound her, with a chain linking her to Killua and then disappeared much to Killua's disbelief. 'Until you say so, this restriction on me and my life will not vanish.'

'...I'm glad you're very reliable and trustworthy...in fact, you're the only one I can turn to, to help me out.' Killua sighed with his shoulders drooping. "She went as far as endangering her life just like that to protect my secret...Morau's gonna kill me if he finds this out." he chuckled. 'You heard of the Zoldyck Family? Family of Assassins?'

'Huh? Er no.' Eirene shook her head. 'Daddy just taught me stuff relevant to our job as Beast Hunters.'

'This is gonna take a while...' Killua chuckled. "Someone out there doesn't know about us? Wow." and he told Eirene about the Zoldyck Family who were Murderers-for-Hire and that Killua used to be one but he got sick and tired of Contract Killings and wanted something else to do in life so he left home on a rebellious streak, and the second time he did was with his father's permission.

Killua had told Eirene of his second-youngest sibling, Alluka's ability...the only power that can save Gon. Upon hearing the rules and consequences, Eirene went pale. 'See why it has to be a secret?' Killua asked her with a dark smirk. 'You understood the consequences immediately.'

'Duh! If you failed him four times, you and the person you love most will die! Then depending on the magnitude of whoever wished off him last, people connected to you will die!' Eirene choked. 'First we have to know who made the last wish! If the next three requests on you are easy, we can breathe easy. But after asking Alluka to heal and do Jyonen on Gon...word that wish carefully by the way...we have to make sure NOBODY tells Alluka their names. That's the only way to stay safe from the next three hellish requests. As long as Alluka doesn't know people's names, he can't pester them, right?'

'Exactly. I'll refer to you using a code name. I'll refer to you as just 'you' or 'hey' or even refer to your hair color so you'd know if I'm calling you.' said Killua as they left the rooftop.

'Got it.' and the two teens left the hospital to do one thing before leaving...include their names in the Vote Abstainee list before leaving for Padokia Region, Killua's Home Country.

'Abstaining our votes to prevent surpassing that 95 percent as per the late Chairman's will...' Killua snorted. 'That sly old fox...it's to prevent some shady individual from taking over isn't it?'

'Yes. Politics and all that crap are rising and I don't want a~ny part of it.' Eirene huffed. 'Until we get back and save Gon, we're a~bsolutely no~t voting!' she chirped in a mischievous manner and laughed about it. 'Say Killua, who do you want to be Chairman~?' Eirene asked Killua curiously.

'Frankly, I don't give a damn who as long as it's not some shady guy!' Killua huffed. 'And someone not as crazy as the old guy either. Someone SANE would be ideal...'

xxx

On a blimp to Padokia Region...

'Eirene, be prepared for battle and flight no matter what.' Killua told Eirene grimly. 'We need your flying ability more actually. If we were being chased, fly us in high speed to Parasta Airport immediately. As fast as you can. Even on car in dangerous speeds, it'll take even my family 20 minutes to get to the get-away city.'

'Got it. Then we arrange blimps and decoy blimps to give pursuers the slip. But how good are you in Zetsu Killua? They can locate us with Nen. We have to be practically 'non-existent'.'

'Hey, I'm a Professional Killer. I know how to erase my presence best even without Zetsu!' Killua pouted with a huff.

'Just making sure. I mean, we're gonna get the Zoldyck Family's most scariest power right?' Eirene deadpanned. 'We gotta hide! Somehow, I wish that you asked Novu along because at a time like this, his ability is most useful!'

'But whether or not he's trustworthy is up for debate.' Killua grumbled. 'He sure as hell won't swear like you did. And adults...have a tendency to be greedy. Alluka's power alone is the ultimate temptation. How about you Eirene? Got any wishes you really want?' he asked Eirene curiously.

'Nah, what I want, can be achieved using my own power.' Eirene snorted before having a dark, murderous smile. 'I wanted a loving parent, I got daddy. I wanted revenge, I can do that on my own. I'm a Hunter after all.' upon seeing Killua's lost expression, Eirene told him what she told Koruto.

Killua could only...gape.

'...whut the...heck?' Killua choked. 'That happened to you?' Eirene was the least likely person to suffer such a fate considering her peppy personality but...she was hiding this nightmare all along under that front...

'That happened. Otherwise I won't be saying 'I wanted a loving parent' didn't I?' Eirene chuckled. 'I'm glad daddy took me that day...the loneliness in the orphanage was too much. The Nuns and the Priest won't let me be adopted to keep my powers a secret...that could end up putting me in a research lab for life, tinkered with by scientists. They were protecting me while handling me like glass because there's no telling when my power will act up. Because I was...still hurt by the truth. That my own parents could do that to me but a stranger who took me in was a better parent than they could be. I now had a father so now...I want what having a mother feels like.' Eirene sighed wistfully. 'But...I'm too old to have a mother now but I wish I knew what it was like.'

'...'

xxx

Upon arrival...

'This is it. Get a Motorcycle. We'll get there via Motorcycle.' said Killua. 'I already phoned father that I need Alluka. That alone...speaks volumes to the whole family. Father, depending on negotiation, might allow me but majority will hinder me on the way. Help me out OK?'

'Got it.'

'Wait for me outside the Gate. Hide the bike, and then follow us on foot using Zetsu, got it? Your strength is greatly enhanced by eating ants, right?'

'So did you.' Eirene retorted with a grin. 'This oughta be fun!' Killua sweatdropped.

'Ehhh fun...remember that we're in a life-and-death, do-or-die OK?'

'Sure!' Eirene chirped excitedly.

xxx

And so, when Killua went home, Eirene lay in wait. For one hour straight. "...negotiations must be tough...then again, considering it's the scariest Zoldyck..." she shuddered. Soon, a black limo came out. She followed the limo while being wary of another follower...an elderly butler.

"I better be wary of her." Eirene thought as she followed them on foot. As for said 'elderly butler' Tsubone...

"That girl is pretty good." Tsubone thought with a chuckle as she took note of Eirene's powerful strides it looked like she was almost flying before landing and jumping again. "Master Killua...does she know or not know? Why is this girl here?" she wondered. "If an outsider knew, the young Master must be taken home immediately..."

The chase-watch went on into the main roads...then to the mountains...that's where it got dangerous. Eirene felt that 'same' aura come onto them. Ths same aura she removed from Killua in Dorea City.

She knew Illumi made his move...in the form of a truck and a car. The car was falling from above, and a truck in front. She jumped to the road and used Kou-powered kicks on both vehicles to send them falling to the ravine before going back in hiding. Inside the car, after getting control of the car back, everyone sighed in relief.

'Master Killua, that girl...?' Gotoh sputtered as a little girl, kicked a car AND a truck INTO the ravine...

'Hired bodyguard. I hired her to 'protect me from assassinations'.' Killua snorted while making quote marks in the air. 'She doesn't know the truth, however.' Killua deadpanned. 'But if Illu got too much, she's gonna charge me more pay.' he lied flawlessly with convincing acting. "I'm really glad I asked her for help! Whew!"

xxx

'Damn, that took out a lot!' Eirene swore as she followed again. 'But this is pretty fun! Bring it on Needle-Jerk! As a bodyguard, I'm no~t gonna lose! Hahahahaha!' she laughed cheerily.

xxx

From afar...Hisoka and Illumi saw the whole thing.

'Ah~ too bad for that~' Hisoka chuckled. 'He's got an impressive ally over there~girlfriend perhaps?' he said teasingly to Illumi. "Eirene...so you're here." he thought with a smirk. "This oughta be fun."

'No way.' Illumi scoffed. 'We'd know if he HAD a girlfriend. Family rules. She must be hired help but whether or not she knows is up for debate.' he said with a frown. 'Let's go and find more toys. If that girl proved too much to be an enemy, we handle her ourselves.' and they left.

'Leave her to me~' Hisoka offered. 'You take care of Killua and that nasty genie.' "I wonder if you improved big in two years, little genius~?"

xxx

Vehicle after vehicle...was sent to fall and crash on them and Eirene just kicked them off to their deaths. 'Killua...this can't go on forever. We have to let this happen.' and she sent her 'plan' to Killua. In the limo, Killua took out his phone and...

**Let a car fall down on you. Your butler of course, will avoid the obstacles but**  
><strong>you'll still fall into a ravine. Try your best to survive and get away from your<strong>  
><strong>butlers. I will fly you to Parasta poste haste. Good luck surviving this. Timing<strong>**  
><strong>**is a must.**

"Well shit...I better prepare!" Killua swore as he pocketed his phone. More trucks came this time but to their horror, the guard didn't come.

'Not this time?' Canary choked as two trucks were ahead of them.

'Master Illumi must have intercepted her...Canary! Safety maneuvre now!' Gotoh ordered as Killua hung on tight to Alluka.

'I can't! I don't have...we have no choice but to fall!' Canary cried as she crashed into the wooden railings to avoid the trucks...and fell. Everyone in the car hung on tight, and got out of the car before it crashed down below. Killua jumped a distance away from the Butlers and they all felt a powerful air movement, as well as a 'zooming' sound.

It was the bodyguard...who was FLYING towards them with key-shaped boosters?

She grabbed both Killua and Alluka, and took to the skies in high speed.

'W-wha?' they gasped in alarm.

xxx

From afar...

'Oh crap...that girl could fly?' Illumi swore. 'We need a car, now.'


	12. Mission: Get Away from Illumi

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Mission: Get Away from Illumi<p>

From afar...

'Oh crap...that girl could fly?' Illumi swore. 'We need a car, now.' the two men ran down the mountains in high speed and went for a car they prepared beforehand, and sped to the highway. '...that's it, take her out.'

'Sure thing~'

xxx

In Parasta, they arranged for ten blimps to leave, and land in different directions. The nine blimps were on auto pilot, and one blimp was actually occupied.

'Whew...we got away I think...no Nen-User penetrated my En.' Eirene gasped, a little out of breath. 'I used about 1/8th of my power. Not good.'

'Then rest over there with Alluka, I'll drive the blimp. We better use Zetsu to conserve our aura.' Killua told her as Eirene lied down on the long seats, while Alluka fell fast asleep, exhausted from running away with them. Killua then took out his phone and phoned someone. 'Eirene, is your dad trustworthy? I'll be needing his help.'

'He's very trustworthy!' Eirene pouted. Killua chuckled at this. 'Daddy would do what's right.'

'If you say so...' and he phoned Morau. 'Morau, we're in a situation.' and Killua explained about how he would save Gon using Alluka's power and who's after them to stop and kill Alluka. 'Illumi will probably chase the ships on land, but Eirene and I set off nine dummy blimps with us occupying the tenth one. Brother's not the kind who'd ask comrades for help so he'll use 'Needle Humans'.'

'Needle...humans...' Eirene mumbled with a frown as Killua went on to speak.

'Puppets that are controlled with his needles imbued with Nen...so that they'll follow his orders till they die! The ones that will be sacrificed are all ordinary people with his incredible aura injected into them using the needles...and they essentially become mental cripples. Morau, gather hunters to capture these Needle Humans. Once we have incontrovertible evidence of him repeatedly using people, maiming them beyond hope for recovery...even a Pro Hunter like him can be hunted, right?' Eirene gasped at this as the number 4 Article came to mind.

Hunters must not target his fellow Hunter. However, that rule does not apply to Hunters who have commited grave and atrocious crimes.

'I believe that among the candidates, there are those who wanted to reform the ten rules and the Hunter Exams, right?' Killua continued. 'If Illumi's captured, then surely there will be plenty of people who will align to the Anti-Chairman Faction.'

'Killua is this OK? You're practically selling your brother you know...' Eirene croaked, as Killua sweatdropped as Morau told him the same thing over the phone, before leaking out malice.

'I don't care who it is, but I will not forgive anyone who tries to harm Alluka. Even if it's my older brother or anybody. _I will kill them_.' Killua growled in anger. 'Thanks.' and Killua put his phone down. 'Eirene, as soon as we land, prepare for battle. Sorry to ask this of you but if you can take on someone like Hisoka, you can handle my brother.'

'Leave it to me.' Eirene smirked. 'Just focus on taking Alluka to Gon. Ask daddy for Directions now and tell him what to do...so that the minute you wish on Alluka, she won't pester anyone with catastrophic requests, fail four and nobody will die. Make sure Gon is alone and that no one else but you is there. Alluka can't make requests and wishes consecutively of the same person right?'

'Crap, nearly forgot about that...' Killua swore as he sent Morau a lengthy message. 'We'll be landing in the city soon, to a designated place near the hospital.'

xxx

Upon landing, however...

'This is it...' said Killua as they landed. 'Now to get to a car as planned...' he mused as he took out his phone but Eirene stopped him.

'We go there on foot. No telling if the car's driver became a Needle Human too. Our safest option would be flying...normally but they'll spot us in the air and we'll be easy needle pickings...'

'So on foot it is.' Killua sighed. '60 km left to the hospital...normally, it's near but at our situation, it's so far away.' he said as they sprinted for it. However, the Needle Humans showed up... 'Wha? How'd they get here so fast?'

'En!' Eirene cried as she spread her thin En as far as she could. '...ten zombies towards us...and one walking calmly towards us!'

'Illumi...!' Killua swore. 'Keep the En up and fly! Try your best to avoid needles. I'll protect Alluka with Ken so needles won't get to both of us!' Eirene got her Rifle Keys ready on Booster Mode and flew. From about seven meters from them now...

'...that's an impressive En for someone her age.' Illumi mused as he estimated her En to be around 100m radius. It was very big. "But at your age, you can't possibly keep that up for long...!" and he gave chase after the flight and phoned Hisoka. 'Hisoka, they took flight. They should be easy to spot.' On another landing point, where Hisoka killed a group of Hunters...

'Got it...I see them too. Their En is quite glaringly obvious...' Hisoka chuckled as he too, chased after the flying En away to the hospital.

"Faster...Faster! I wish we could disappear and reappear in the hospital..." Eirene prayed hard as she pictured the hospital clearly in her mind.

Next thing she knew, they were gone.

'Wh-?' they weren't the only ones who reacted that way. Illumi and Hisoka also looked alarmed from down below. Next thing the kids knew, they were by the Hospital Entrance.

'H-how...how'd we get here?' they both sputtered.

'Who cares, we're at the goal!' Killua chuckled. 'C'mon! Morau sent me directions a minute ago before we disappeared!' and they ran for it for Gon's new room.

xxx

'Don't tell me they wished on Alluka to wish them to the Hospital...' Hisoka mused as he met up with Illumi.

'That can't be, Tsubone disappeared mid-way when Alluka pestered her. Alluka cannot pester anyone else if the previous person disappears or hides themselves midway through.' Illumi mused. 'Killua's hiding rules from us. This confirms it. Alluka can't pester others when the one he first pestered disappears or hides but even after all that, Killua still managed to make a wish. They should be at the hospital. Transport to a hospital is a pretty cheap wish so it should still be OK...'

xxx

Gon's Private Room...

'How do we handle this?' Morau asked Killua.

'...I can still give an order Morau. My 'wishing' ability was sealed by a Butler for safety purposes while on transit.' Killua sighed. 'I can do this, don't worry. I can order Alluka to save Gon but I have to word my order carefully so it's not er risky. What I need for you, and everybody to do, is to protect both of us from Illumi.'

'Haha, I think Kaito at her current self can kill him!' Morau chuckled. 'But we'll do it. We'll phone the guys over.'

xxx

'Yes?' Knuckle who was at the Association with Shoot, Kaito who was...catching up with her Nen Master Ging, Ikarugo and Meleoron who were having lunch answered their phone. 'They got here? Yeah...got it.'

'C'mon Shoot! We're up against a sicko!' Knuckle grinned as they ran for it. In another location...

'Ging, I need to protect Killua and Alluka from Illumi. Only they can save Gon now.' said Kaito with a worried frown. Ging grinned.

'Go and kick some butt.' Kaito went for the window, bent her legs by squatting down and sprang forward towards the hospital, destroying a bit of the window in the process. '...I guess being reborn as a Chimera Ant gave her some perks...'

xxx

Morau and Eirene stayed outside Gon's room on strict guard. Soon, Knuckle and Shoot arrived, followed by Kaito's sprint. The last to come, were Ikarugo and Meleoron.

'We're here.' said Shoot. 'So this is it?'

'We're prepared to die incase this goes wrong.' said Morau. 'Killua...he has a quick and easy way to save Gon but if he does this wrong, Killua and the person he loves most, and we who are connected to Killua will die. So would the whole Zoldyck Family.' Knuckle and Shoot looked alarmed at the prospect. Kaito looked rather grim.

'I'm prepared.' said Kaito. 'It's my fault why Gon-chan became like this in the first place. I'm prepared to die.' they all grinned at each other. Knuckle and Shoot however, their grins looked strained. Ikarugo and Meleoron looked prepared however.

'Who knows of this Hospital Room daddy?' Eirene asked Morau curiously.

'Well, besides us...the three guys who are the head of the Anti-Chairman Faction but they know nothing of what are we to do. All they know is that we have a way to save Gon and we have dangerous guys after us for this 'method'. Gon and Killua's friend Leorio knows though. That guy who became third in the Chairman Election Polls for smacking Ging Freecs in public because he refused to see his son. It's on the Hunter's Website! He's been looking for some guy named Kurapika since.'

'I gotta see that!' Eirene giggled. 'He really smacked someone in public? Wow!'

'So uh how come nobody's using security and instead we're in front of a door?' Shoot wondered aloud.

'As far as we're concerned, only a handful knows of this place. We didn't even tell Leorio who left before the switching was made. He ran off looking for their friend.' said Morau.

'As for using En or any of the sort, it'll just scream, 'Hey! We're over here!' to Illumi and Hisoka.' Eirene deadpanned. 'Those two know from experience, that my En in 100 meters while conserving my aura and made it thin. But if I gave it my all, I could make that 400.'

'Huh? Did eating all those ants made you THAT strong? Or is that your genius talent speaking?' Morau asked his daughter who was very good at her age!

'Humm...I think eating all those ants did it that made me insanely healthy...before I ate ant, my en was only 50 meters and I'm weaker than Gon and Killua in terms of aura and physical strength. That's before they ate ant too but now, those two are stronger than me again.'

'Huh? You guys ate Chimera Ants?' Meleoron blinked.

'Well, only the Soldier Ants and the others who went rogue from the Queen and King. At the time, there's no more food in NGL so I had no choice.' Eirene pointed out. 'I was squeamish at first though.'

'Found you~!' they gasped at this, when in the dark parking lot where they were, Illumi and Hisoka showed up.

'Wha?'

'How'd you find this place?' Kaito demanded as Illumi shrugged.

'It's pretty easy if you know who's connected to Gon and Killua.' Illumi pointed out. 'Only a trusted few would know of this place. I think I got it from that guy named Bushidora after I killed him.' the Hunters froze at this.

'Everybody, protect that door with your life. Kaito, you deal with Illumi. I'll deal with an old friend of mine!' Eirene's words caused some surprise there.

'Oh~I'm flattered you consider me a friend Eirene. I wonder how much you've grown since two years ago~' Hisoka chuckled as he took out his cards.

'I wouldn't know but it won't hurt me to try wouldn't it?' Eirene retorted snarkily as she activated her ability.

'So I'm up against a woman...' Illumi commented as he took out his needles. 'Hisoka, you're definitely keeping things from me.' he said in a rather exasperating sigh.

'...what's the point of telling you about a little girl I met two years ago?' Hisoka giggled as his opponent twitched.

'ExCUSE me for being ten years old back then!'

'And I used to be a MAN before I was reborn as a female Chimera Ant!' Kaito snarked. 'I was a man and I still consider myself one! I am Double-Star Beast Hunter Kaito!' she cried proudly and challengingly at Illumi who raised an eyebrow.

'Then be 'hunted' by me.' said Illumi coolly as the two opposing groups clashed in battle.

'Crap, they fought in here of all places...' Morau swore as he conjured his Smoke Jail.

'Sheesh, now we can't find out what's going on outside!' Knuckle grumbled.

'Our job is protecting this room remember?' Meleoron reminded him. 'Killua can't get distracted now!'


	13. Nanika

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

A:N-Yeesh, now that chapter 332 showed up, I'm re-editing this one!

* * *

><p>Nanika<p>

Outside the smoke Jail...

Kaito was doing well against Illumi who was surprised that a man-turned-girl could be strong. He was impressed. "Not to mention she's also using her tail against me so it's a bit of a challenge to fight five limbs at once..."

To Hisoka and Eirene...Hisoka took out enough cards to create 'keys' of his own by forming the cards into the shape of a key. He holds them using his aura. The rest of his cards also formed 'keys' on his back. 'This should even the playing ground a little.'

'Agreed.' Eirene nodded. 'Let's fight!' and they lunged at each other in a serious melee battle. '...you're pretty good in using my style...'

'Not really...I have several years of fighting experience under my belt and I already met many people who uses two weapons like you do...' Hisoka said gleefully as he licked his lips, apparently enjoying himself. 'You got pretty strong in just two years little genius. Maybe I misjudged that five-year period...should have said three instead.' Eirene went pink while midfight.

'Shuddup...'

'Now now, let's play and put what's bygones behind...Gon's on the line remember?' Hisoka grinned as the look on his opponent's face went serious. "That's more like it~! I really can't wait for one more year if you're this strong in just two years~!' he thought excitedly like a starved man, almost salivating at the mere thought of fighting challenging opponents. Eirene...Kaito and Ging Freecs are next on his list. Gon and Killua however, will take some time to mature though...

Unbeknownst to all of them...

Novu was watching through a security camera elsewhere...along with four of the Zodiac who were interested in the fight.

'That little kiddie's pretty good to be able to be on par against that crazy murderer.' Nana Mizaistom(Ox) commented with a whistle.

'She's Morau's child prodigy.' said Clook(Chicken). 'That child's famous in the Association for being a Single Star at just twelve years old for discovering Magical Sentient Beasts and beasts we didn't have in our records yet in regions where electronics don't work but she managed to send data, and detailed information because the beasts she talked with became er...complacent after she threatened them with her Nen when they threatened to eat her(those were in her notes). She's discovered their cultures and due to that, she asked that they be put in the protection of the commitee. She also took care of the Chimera Ants who swore to never eat humans again and relocated them herself.'

'But for her to be on par with that monster...I'm impressed.' said Saiyu(Monkey). 'What about your er student, Ging?' Saiyu asked Ging who eyed the match.

'...due to Kaito's new nature...had she gone serious on the get go, Illumi's long dead.' Ging(Boar) deadpanned. 'But their purpose is stalling. Novu, you knew these guys better. Well?'

'Combat-wise, Eirene is splendid.' said Novu. 'She even trained her pet raccoon in Nen and evasion tactics just to ensure it's survival. That raccoon is very skilled in using it's natural abilities since it's a Kyouka-Type...Yufi.' he ordered as the raccoon came out under his hat(which hid his white hair) 'Flare your aura.' he ordered. The raccoon did so, and it had a very potent yellow aura. 'Show them your ability.'

The raccoon jumped off of Novu's head and went to the floor, before it showed them it's five-inch claws, and it's tail lengthened, with it's tail fur growing, and clumping into hair spikes.

'...holy cow.' Saiyu croaked. 'How the hell did she manage it?'

'That's the question of the year, even to us.' Novu chuckled.

xxx

Down below...in Gon's Room...

Alluka woke up from her sleep and opened her eyes groggily for a few moments. 'Good morning. Did you sleep well?' Killua asked Alluka who looked around.

'Huh? Where are we?' Alluka asked Killua curiously.

'The hospital.' Killua told him softly. 'My friend's asleep in bed.' he said with a sad smile. 'I want to make him feel better again.'

'So I have to turn into 'Nanika' again?' Alluka blinked before pouting. 'Nooo! I wanna stay with you!'

'Don't worry. After this, we'll be together OK?' Killua promised her. 'So...please?' Alluka closed her eyes...and opened them again. Her eyes and mouth became pitch black.

'Nanika...I want you to return Gon completely back to normal.' Killua asked Nanika softly.

'Kay...'

And the deed was done. Gon's lost years, his body, and his ability to still use Nen, is restored. Killua was glad Gon's OK again...because he is the person Killua loves most...second to Alluka/Nanika. He only had very few people he could say he 'loves' and it's just two people. He couldn't bear if he lost one. 'Thank you, Nanika.' Nanika fell asleep again in his arms and Killua took her back to the bench, and he let her use his leg as a pillow to sleep on.

He'd need all the rest he could get, as out here, it'll be another battle again. The fight for freedom that is. Yes, Nanika's wishing powers had a number of rules...but the only one exception to these rules, was Killua alone. He could have access to Nanika everytime and the wishing powers. Just that he never abused it. He wished for silly things like an upsy-daisy and heal a bird. He never asked for anything too selfish or too materialistic. In fact, he was the cause of the rules to Nanika's powers so nobody would abuse it. He wished that Nanika would have rules to her wishing powers to 'seal' her with a nasty catch, while he has leeway. Because he knew that unlike his father and grandfather, the rest of the family members will abuse her wishing powers. Heck, Milluki asked for a PC which they could DEFINITELY buy in E-Bay back then!

He did it to protect her.

Now for how long can he keep it a secret, is up for debate.

xxx

Outside...the fight went on. Kaito had the upper hand against Illumi...while Hisoka had the upper hand against Eirene. Hisoka had fun while it lasted.

'Hu-humm...still haven't cured your low nen reserves yet, Eirene~?' Hisoka pouted. 'We could have played all day y'know.'

'You estimated five years jerk, and three years went by already!' Eirene snarked. 'Wait for two more, will ya?'

'Ahhhnnn...but I really can't wait...' Hisoka whined as he flexed his fingers as if he was itching to grab something. Eirene growled at this as her 'wing keys' were in booster mode.

'Grrr...quit being...annoying!' the second she said 'annoying', a huge blast of nen fired at Hisoka who took it point-blank, destroying a good portion of the floor they were in. Yikes. After the blast, Hisoka was badly burned.

'T-that...was good...' Hisoka croaked as he fell backwards, twitching with a smile on his face...the kind as if he was high on drugs.

'Masochist idiot! Stay down!' Eirene yelled with angry veins popping all over the place before healing him with her White Key.

'Eirene! Kaito! Gon's OK!' Morau yelled as they all froze at this.

'He's done it then...' Illumi muttered as he wiped blood off his nose using the back of his hand as the Smoke Jail vanished, with the Hunters around Killua and Alluka in a protective circle.

'Eirene...' they froze at this as Nanika...wanted three wishes done. 'Can I have your intestines please?' everyone gasped at the horrible request. Eirene gulped as she walked towards Alluka.

"I can just heal myself with my White Key, I'll be fine." she thought as she went to Killua. 'Killua, I'm no good at this sort of thing...' she choked with a very pale expression on her face. 'Take my intestines out and give it to her.'

'You can just say no! There's three more wishes Eirene!' Killua sputtered. Eirene, was one of his friends! He can't do that!

'What if the fourth one's the worst? I'd rather do three!' Eirene cried. 'I can just heal afterwards with my White Key and regenerate, that and I'm part-ant now! I'll be fine! Do it!' Killua choked at this, and he shakily manipulated his hand into claws, and stabbed her stomach, causing Eirene to cry in pain, and all the others could do was helplessly watch as Killua shakily took out the large intestine and gave it to Nanika with tears flowing down his face. 'T-there you go...' she squeaked as Killua gave Nanika the intestine, and she shakily healed herself after enduring some considerable pain.

'Can I have your left lung please?' done, and they all shuddered at Eirene's pained screams of being stabbed, and had an organ yanked out of her. 'Can I have that piece of soul in your forehead please?'

'Huuuh? Did I hear that right?' Eirene gasped weakly as she suffered immense pains courtesy of Killua digging her organs out. 'Sure, go take it...' by this time, she was pale, sweaty and clammy from her ordeal and her mind was haywire.

'H-hey Eirene! It might be your soul!' Morau cried in horror and Killua gasped at the most horrifying request yet. 'You'll DIE! Say no!'

'Heh, better me than a lot of people. I'd rather die than take a lot with me if I said no.' Eirene chuckled weakly while shaking, as her forehead, where her bolt scar was, black blood spurted out, and a piece of a mangled soul came out that screamed an unearthly shriek before disappearing. Black blood kept coming out until red blood came out in only a small amount and stopped. But Eirene was still alive.

Nanika's eyes and mouth went black.

'Eirene...state your wish.' Killua told her softly, while shaking from the sacrifice Eirene made just so nobody would die. 'You earned it. And I'm so sorry.' he cried apologetically.

'I-it's OK...I can regenerate so I have my organs back.' Eirene smiled weakly. 'Nanika...I want full knowledge about my birth family and relatives. Including history.'

''Kay.' Nanika then created a big book the size of a small cupboard door, and fifteen inches thick. Alluka then took over.

'Big brother, you promised.' Alluka piped up as Killua nodded but Alluka frowned worriedly, as Killua was crying. 'Big brother, why are you crying?'

'I-I'm not crying! Something got in my eye!' Killua denied as he shook his head. 'Let's go home.' and they left with Kaito securing Illumi using her tail.

'Eirene...you asked about your birth family...' Shoot croaked out.

'What? You mean boss ain't her real dad?' Knuckle blinked.

'No. But it's not a story I'd rather repeat Knuckle.' Shoot deadpanned.

'What'll you do with your...family history?' Morau asked Eirene softly as she weakly picked up the book, but she had no strength to lift it, so Morau took it for her.

'I want...revenge...' Eirene chuckled darkly. 'They left me for dead as a baby...I'll hunt them down...and...' and she fainted.

'...and kill them.' Illumi finished for her. 'That's pretty obvious. What happened?'

Morau...told them Eirene's tale. How she got wind at the orphanage and how she took the truth. The shock that she was left in a cruel gamble wherein if she was found, she'll live and not and die of winter cold as a baby by her cruel family awakened her Nen with Nen Genius capabilities. He found her through her leaking aura and adopted her as his daughter since.

Plenty of people were horrified by the revelation, hence Eirene's desire for cold justice. Illumi just looked interested.


	14. Discovery(slight lime)

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Discovery<p>

It's been a month since Eirene was in hospital, recovering from the stress of having two of her organs dug out, and whatever Nanika asked of her last took a toll on her. But somehow, she felt something strong within her released. It made her feel warm and strong. And she was visited with a lot of friends too, she was happy.

'By the way, I haven't seen Killua and Alluka for days now...where are they?' Eirene asked Meleoron as she ate a pound of spaghetti by herself. Being a part-ant, her appetite increased recently...

'Well, Killua promised Alluka that he would spend time with her and travel around with her.' said Meleoron. 'So he's around somewhere. There was trouble with the Zoldyck Family too.'

'I know. My recent request is full information and history about my family.' said Eirene as she looked at the huge book by the bed. 'Makes me wonder what she'll ask for as compensation should anyone face her as Nanika, not Alluka. My wish should be a Grade B at least as history goes waaay back. I don't think the Zoldycks will let them travel around that easily thus. with a Grade B wish hanging by a horse hair like a Sword of Damocles on practically anyone in this world. If they know of Nanika and try to ask her for a wish but first had to pay the price of my requests...and they fail, the magnitude of my wish will make a few people die at the very least. Only then will the difficulty level go back to 'easy'.' she said as she picked up the book and put it on her lap. 'Scary Nen Ability...scary abilities go to Nen Geniuses and only 1 out of 10 are Geniuses.'

'But aren't you a Genius too? Morau said so.' said Palm.

'Yeah but my power isn't that scary or out of this world.' Eirene giggled. 'My ability is purely for combat and flying. That's a pretty common thing nowadays for most Hunters. I'm a Genius but not 'that' kind of Genius. They're two different things entirely. The kind who learns quick, and the kind who had crazy, out of this world abilities with no training and guidance whatsoever yet their abilities popped out of the woodwork. I'm the former and Alluka's the latter. I can't compare to her.'

'Oh...'

'Where is everybody else?'

'Well, they're busy at the association with the elections going on.' said Palm. 'Morau made it clear that you're not voting. The rest of us went to give our votes.' she said when many cell phones rang.

'Yes?' Meleoron and Palm answered at once. 'Eh? Uh yes...we're coming.'

'Sorry Eirene but we gotta go.' said Meleoron. 'We have to see the Beast Hunter Division.'

'OK. See you later.' the two ants left, leaving Eirene alone in her hospital room to read up on her family history...of Potters. The title of the book was Potter Grimoire and on the table of contents, was a long list of Potters...and she found her name on a chapter at the very bottom. Meaning her information was at the edge of this book. "I can't wait!" she thought with a blush as she began opening the book...

But she heard footsteps approach her room. She focused to listen.

"Heavy feet...sizes 7-8...5 men and I hear heels...4 women." she thought while opening her eyes to read the book. Her room door opened and a bunch of oddly-dressed people came in. Dressed like cultists in fact, what with the black robes, and the old man wearing a fashion-disaster one.

'I believe you guys had no clearance to my room...' Eirene faced them coolly as her weapons appeared. 'Only a select few are allowed inside my room and you are not them. Leave.' and she proceeded to fire her nen beams, aiming to kill, causing them to gasp and in some women's cases, scream as they ran out of her room. 'Good riddance. Moreover what's security doing?' she reached for her phone and dialled some numbers.

xxx

'That was close!' Sirius Black gasped as they all scampered out of her hospital room.

'Clearance? What clearance is she talking about?' Hestia Jones frowned. 'She said about only a few people are allowed to see her...'

'But we must take her back.' said Albus Dumbledore.

'Are you CRAZY?! We nearly died in there!' Emmeline Vance shrieked in anger. 'Go back in there yourself!' she snarled.

'We need a clearance though...as if she'd tell us. We need to find out what sort of clearance that is first.' said Sirius. 'Or she'll kill us if we went in there for Round 2.'

'I suppose...we need information regarding such.' Albus relented. 'But even then, only specific people are allowed to see her which is why we can only do this by force. We must find out who those specific people are and see if they can help us access her without getting attacked.' they left through the other way, while a new visitor came for Eirene.

'Hello~!' came that annoyingly familiar voice, making Eirene inwardly groan. 'It's been a month~'

'Hello to you too, Hisoka.' Eirene smiled wryly while twitching. 'You still have two more years, you dweeb.' as Hisoka came in, surprisingly dressed in casual clothes and his hair down.

'I'm only here for a visit...' Hisoka pouted as he locked the door and put flowers on the vase. 'I'm not always up for a fight, you know?'

'You give me that sort of impression.' Eirene snorted as she put her book away. 'So even you can clean up nicely. Why can't you be always like this?' she asked as she observed Hisoka's attire and looks.

'Meh, my photo is on the Hunter's Website you know~' said Hisoka as he started shuffling cards. 'Almost nobody recognized me when I cleaned up as you put it and it had to take being my lovely self before they let me in~what a hassle.' Eirene sweatdropped. So that must be why he hated 'cleaning up'.

'Heee...it's a waste. You're actually good looking when you clean up though.' Eirene whistled, impressed. 'You'd get any girl any day.' Hisoka scratched his head at this.

'Hmh, I'm not interested in just any girl...I'm more interested in power and conquer.' he said airily. 'I live for the thrill of fighting strong people and win over them. Hanging out with the weak isn't worth my time.'

'And you live like that?'

'Everyone has their own interests.' Hisoka smirked before winking. 'I have mine and you have yours, no...? Starting with that little book over there.' he said as he glanced at the book by her bedside. 'You actually paid an intestine, a lung and a nen curse for that thing? You're scary.'

'Pfft, I can regenerate any time.' Eirene huffed. 'You've forgotten about my ability?'

'Nope, that white key can practically heal even a torn-out organ...in an essence, you're immortal.' Hisoka purred as he moved to sit with her on her bed and put her on his lap. 'And you're growing nicely too. Then again, girls grow faster than boys, they say...' and he pried apart her hospital robe to show developing breasts. 'Too nicely.' and he planted butterfly kisses on her chest, making Eirene feel funny. Especially when he started licking her.

'Uwaa! H-hey!' Eirene gasped with wide eyes as Hisoka slowly licked her breasts, before sucking. 'Eep! Hyaa!'

'You like it judging by those cute sounds you're making~' Hisoka purred. 'You're a growing girl after all...' and he kissed her. Eirene lost herself as Hisoka was just too good she found herself kissing back. Both of them got so turned on. Hisoka by the moe submissive appearance of his potential target and Eirene by manly touch alone. He touched her everywhere and she started to peak.

It was something she didn't understand but it's part of her instincts as a girl. Being pleasured by a man was something new to her but dang, it felt really good! 'H-Hisoka...mmm...I don't know what you're doing but...' she gasped out, lost in a haze of pleasure.

'You like?' Hisoka teased and he just got quick nods. 'Ufufufu...you'll be doing more than just this...with a man you like someday.' he chuckled as he gently stuck a finger in her, causing her to squeak, surprised. And he began thrusting her from inside, causing her to cling onto him while he played with her, and his hand starting to get soaked. 'My my my...so responsive~! Do you want it to be bigger? Bigger is better.' he suggested with a glint in his eyes. 'It'll hurt a little~'

'I don't know, just stick it in!' Eirene whined as the fingers weren't just enough. Hisoka just chuckled until he sensed people coming. She couldn't, too distracted and...aroused to do so.

'That'll have to wait some other time...people are coming.' he whispered, slightly annoyed that his fun was cut off and got his fingers out. 'Clean up in the bathroom.' Eirene reluctantly obeyed and ran off to the bathroom and Hisoka unlocked the door after washing his hands in the nearest sink. Soon, Novu came in, carrying a raccoon.

'Oh, I'm just here to return this.' he said as he put it on the nearby drawer. 'Her pet wanted to see her.'

'Oh~? Isn't he a cute thing?' Hisoka chuckled. He knew of Yufi, a nen-trained animal that stuck by his latest toy.

'Well, we're all busy with the things going on in the association. I'm sure you've heard of some guy claiming to be the Chairman's son.' Novu scowled. 'Son my ass, everyone's in a riot about it.' and he ran off.

xxx

In the bathroom...

Eirene cleaned up between her legs since she felt slimy down there...it just happened when Hisoka made her feel so good. She sighed. If only there's no visitor... she scowled. Just when things are feeling really good too. Upon cleaning herself up and fixing her robe, she went back out to see no one. Well, almost. 'Yufi!' Eirene cried as her raccoon jumped on her, nuzzling it's face into her cheeks. 'Kyaahahaa! Stop! Tickles!'

'And to think that furry thing halted down our fun time.' Hisoka huffed as Eirene blushed. 'Wanna play some more?'

'Um...where were we?' Eirene croaked as she squirmed. She felt needy again. Hisoka grinned ferally and whispered,

'I was going to stick in something bigger...' he purred, to her excitement. 'You want?'

'I want...' Eirene croaked. 'Will you?' she asked him in such a cute way Hisoka couldn't resist. He pulled her closer with just one arm, with his hand between her legs under her skirt.

'Oh I will~' Before Hisoka could do more, the door slammed open, revealing shocked members of the Genei Ryodan. Many jaws dropped.

'Geh?!'

'AAAH!'

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' Machi shrieked in outrage as she kicked Hisoka away from Eirene.

'Who'da thunk you like little girls?' Nobunaga swore. 'Watch out for him Karuto...' he hissed to the youngest member in their group.

'I'm a BOY.' Karuto grunted flatly. He was asked to track down Hisoka and they find THIS?

'No, seriously?'

'Seriously!'

'We're borrowing this guy li'l missy.' said Phinx as Machi had Hisoka wrapped in strings. 'And away we go!' and they ran off, leaving Eirene to blink.

'...what the hell just happened?'


	15. Revenge

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Revenge<p>

'Hisoka I can't believe you!' Machi growled as they got out of hospital. 'You're about to make out with a little girl?!'

'She's recently turned 13, I wouldn't call that little.' Hisoka smiled.

'She's WAY underage!'

'My~you jealous?'

'Who'd be jealous of a damn cradle-robber robbing some kid's cradles?!'

'She's willing.'

'GAH! YOU'RE INCORRIGIBLE!'

'At this rate she's gonna pop a vessel.' Shalnark sweatdropped. 'Should we stop her? We DO need him ALIVE...' he said weakly.

'Nah. They said 'alive', not exactly 'one piece'.' Phinx smirked in a thoughtful pose. 'Let him face what we call 'woman's wrath', shall we?'

'Maybe she's jealous.' Karuto quipped. 'But of a 13 year old...?' he sweatdropped. 'Then again she's cute.'

'Hoo, you like them older huh?' Phinx grinned. Karuto went pink.

'Shuddup.'

xxx

A week later...

To the wizards, they just learned what they found out about Eirene McCarnathy, or should we say Potter?

Gathering information had been rather difficult. TOO difficult! Muggles had better securities than Wizards for crying out loud! Alastor Moody was moaning in envy when Muggles had stricter securities it made finding out about a person insanely difficult. Computers had the secrets. If they used magic, computers would get fried. They had to learn HOW and trying to manipulate the humans in the Hunter areas didn't work...they could detect magic and they were nearly killed by them, too!

But they got what they want. They managed to capture a somehow weak Hunter and with the Imperious Curse, they made him look into the computers for them for information about Eirene Potter. Turns out she was famous...among Hunters at least.

**Eirene McCarnathy**  
><strong>Age: 13<strong>  
><strong>Hunter Promotion: Age 10<strong>  
><strong>Rank: Single-Star Hunter<strong>  
><strong>Profession: Beast Hunter<strong>  
><strong>Status: Alive<strong>  
><strong>Marital Status: Single<br>Type: Manipulation/Specialization**  
><strong>Threat Level: B<strong>

**Eirene McCarnathy is famous for managing to study dangerous and**  
><strong>magical beasts in the north-western continents where electricity does<strong>  
><strong>not work, making information-gathering and studying these new species<strong>  
><strong>impossible. She has 'stripped' the European Continent for it's species,<strong>  
><strong>thoroughly studying and observing them, and had encounters with<strong>  
><strong>sentient species calling themselves Acromantulas and Centaurs.<strong>

'WHAT?!' the wizards yelped with wide eyes. She's been to the Forbidden Forest NEAR HOGWARTS without any of them knowing! The Acromantula Colony is in the Forbidden Forest!

**She discovered about 100 species in Britain, 150 in Ireland, 550 in **  
><strong>Scandinavia, 220 in Germany, 360 in France, 90 in Spain, 300 in Italy,<strong>  
><strong> and many more until she accumulated 5550 Beast Species which she <strong>  
><strong>submitted to the Hunter Association, along with samples. Of course, there<strong>  
><strong>were skeptics, and proved the association wrong, when she took them to<strong>  
><strong>the colonies...and they had to run for it as the sentients are rather territorial<strong>  
><strong>or want them as food. For her achievements in doing the impossibility of<strong>  
><strong>Hunting beasts in a country where electronics don't work, she is promoted<strong>  
><strong>to Single-Star and is the youngest Hunter to achieve this honor among the<strong>  
><strong>Hunter Society, and is spoken of highly by her father Morau McCarnathy as<br>a prodigy who learns and gets stronger quick with a high work ethic.**

**She also recently played a big role in the reclusive country NGL's ecological**  
><strong>crisis and destruction caused by an invasion of Chimera Ants that started to<strong>  
><strong>devour humans. She decimated most of the grunts, but due to the ants<strong>  
><strong>having eaten almost every morsel of food in NGL before they started on humans,<strong>  
><strong>Eirene discovered that they too, are very edible and extremely delicious, she<strong>  
><strong>sent back samples to the Hunter Association for the Gourmet Hunters to study,<strong>  
><strong>leading to the discovery that Chimera Ant meat is now one of the most delicious<strong>  
><strong>and nutritious foods in the world. However, difficulty rate in acquiring, is C to S.<strong>  
><strong>Also, due to eating Chimera Ant meat, consumers develop changes in skeletal<strong>  
><strong>and muscular strength and durability, as well as eyesight enhanced several times.<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Benson who took samples from her reported extreme difficulty in getting samples<strong>  
><strong>of her skin, muscle tissue and bones from her arm, and ruined many drill equipments<strong>  
><strong>and broken cutting tools...a living testament to such changes. She also gained<strong>  
><strong>animalistic instincts and senses such as enhanced hearing, smell and sensitivity<strong>  
><strong>to danger.<strong>

**When things took a turn for the worse in the NGL Crisis as the King ant was born,**  
><strong>practically tearing his way out of the Queen's womb, hierarchal control was in<strong>  
><strong>disarray with the threat being if the Queen dies, the Squadron Leaders would rebel<strong>  
><strong>and proclaim themselves 'kings' and start their own broods, thus scattering around<strong>  
><strong>the world. The king left with the three Royal Guards to start a new colony as well.<strong>  
><strong>Chairman Netero, Single-Star Sea Hunter Morau McCarnathy and Hunter Novu called<strong>  
><strong>for her as well as other apprentices Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon for reinforcements.<strong>  
><strong>For some reason, another developed ability kicked in. She could empathically communicate<strong>  
><strong>with the ants, and instinctively knew how to heal the Queen. The effort was in vain<strong>  
><strong>however as majority of the brood still remained rogue and had to be hunted down, with<strong>  
><strong>corpses sent to the Gourmet Hunters. For an unknown reason, she had to be hospitalized<strong>  
><strong>for a month, and those involved with the NGL Crisis refuses to comment, scheduled to be<br>released on August 3 1993**.

'Dang, she's been busy.' Moody whistled. 'She's easily a reliable fighter if even adults respect her. Dangerous adults who nearly killed us, and sensitive to our magic, that is.' he shuddered. 'Them Hunters.'

'All the more reason to bring her back with us but she's on a shoot first, ask later basis.' said Albus with a frown. 'There must be some way to convince her to join us.'

'How about we talk to those involved in the NGL Crisis?' Sirius suggested. 'And get them to accompany us. This way she won't shoot us.'

'Alright you, find us photos of those involved in the NGL Crisis!' Moody ordered the captured Hunter.

After some work, with the printed photos and making the Hunter forget about them, they began looking for Morau, Novu, Knuckle, Shoot, Palm, Gon and Killua. Majority of them not found. They had all gone back to work in different places. And Eirene long left the hospital she was in which means they have to find her, fast. Hopefully in a good mood.

xxx

Eirene had finished reading her story and her parents' story.

Her parents had been long dead since she was a few months old, and she was entrusted to her mother's sister's family, the Dursleys who've been the one who abandoned her in a do-or-die situation in the church. That and she was from a noble line of pureblood witches and wizards but since her father married a human who gained magic, she was a half-blood. Basic knowledge and she knew how her parents grew up, and what her family actually owned, ways of the Potter Family she studied. Dang, Alluka really did a good job...

She'll go to England for her revenge.

She planned everything out. A quick death is not satisfying so she'll make their life hell.

xxx

England, Surrey...three days later by blimp...

She arrived and rented an apartment for her to live in. She put her stroller under her bed, and brought only her cellphone, license and debit cards with her, before going to Privet Drive that night.

Since everyone was asleep...

First off, she turned everything downstairs upside down.

The Dursleys were gobsmacked on how their furniture wound up that way, called the police...not that they can do anything...and called the movers to help them set everything right.

Next night, everything had savage scratches. Eirene let Yufi have fun at getting destructive. Not just furniture but the appliances, walls, photos, paintings and ceiling too! Tiled floors included!

Petunia was horrified while Vernon and Dudley can only gape at their ruined living room. They ran for the kitchen and bathroom only to find it ruined too! They called the police, wanting an investigation to put the vandalizer to justice but again, the police can't find anything. The Dursleys were forced to move into the home of Marjorie Dursley while Vernon pays for repairs in their home and buy new furniture and appliances which would cost a hefty sum in pounds.

Third night, all of Marge's dogs-for-sale went missing during dinner. Yet all cages are closed. In reality, Eirene sold them all to the local pet shop with dog tags and microchips removed(using her magic for the first time) and shop in question ran out of dogs. She was just being generous...and Marge was horrified that her livelihood went missing that she reported it to the police and wanted her stolen dogs back. So they looked, based with photos Marge gave them but no such luck in Privet Drive. Nobody saw the dogs. It's like they vanished without a trace! Marge was upset that she lost 730.000 jenis worth of dogs, she had to start over!

At school for Dudley at least, photos of his and his gang's bullying of kids were taped all over the school walls and floors. Kids in question felt vindicated as they reported bullyings but for some reason, Dudley and his gang were never punished by the Principal. Eirene's response? Drop a photographic and documentary proof that the Principal was accepting bribes from Vernon just so his son won't get suspended or expelled. She dropped it off at the Department of Education and the faculty room of Smeltings Middle School.

Needless to say Principal got fired and replaced with a terror matron who upheld discipline, and got Dudley and his friends expelled from school. Nearly all boys and some girls rejoiced at 'justice be done'. Vernon tried enrolling his son in other schools, but his grades were atrocious and his disciplinary offenses, he wasn't accepted in their 'fine establishments'. Vernon had to enroll Dudley in a public school thus, but as they say, a leopard can't change spots. However...Dudley picked on the wrong kid who happens to be the son of the local mayor...photographic evidence mysteriously supplied included, the mayor had a talk with the Dursley Family. If Dudley is to ever return to school, he should first be sent to a Disciplinary Boot Camp. No arguments or Dudley can never enroll in schools in Surrey ever again. No matter the argument, the evidence was there. Petunia, Vernon and Marge had no choice. With Dudley off to Boot Camp, word spread in Privet Drive that the local 'demon kid' is off to Boot Camp. Victims of Dudley Dursley and his gang rejoiced, and parents of the kids only learned they were lied to by the Dursleys for years about their son. 'Good boy and outstanding' their ass!

The Dursleys were the subject of gossip, Petunia and Marge couldn't go out of shame, and Vernon, luckily for him, his work was in London. So he wouldn't put up with gossips of his neighbors. At work however...

'Dursley, we need to talk.' said his Boss Mr. Phelps, flanked by the police...turns out that he was embezzling company funds with a hired hacker which explains his expensive furniture and lifestyle at home. He was fired and arrested by the police. He's been embezzling for thirteen years now, and his sentence? Three months in jail with a fine of double what he stole as his bail money. And since there's no way Vernon could pay back nearly TWO million jenis, his stay in jail would be...extended. Waaay extended. Of course, this hit the papers...prompting Petunia and Marge to move away from Privet Drive out of embarrassment and changed their names.

The bad luck named Eirene McCarnathy wasn't through with them yet.

At the new apartment Petunia and Marge lived in together, all was peaceful...or so they thought. Next morning, painted on the white walls in red, dripping paint was,

**I KNOW WHAT YOU DID THIRTEEN YEARS AGO** followed by a drawing of a church, and a bundle on the doorstep. The bundle was obviously an infant, to Petunia's horror. And temperature's dropped to freezing degrees.

'Petunia! Did you and Vernon do something thirteen years ago?!' Marge demanded furiously with her chattering teeth. 'Whoever this is, is out to get you! Don't drag me into this! Get out! OUT!' and she kicked Petunia out of their supposedly shared apartment. The moment Marge did, the cold temperatures were gone, and the red paint vandalism disappeared, to her surprise.

Marge decided that her brother and his family were the source of bad luck, and she wasn't about to let them in ever again. Heck, they did something 13 years ago and isn't thirteen a bad luck number?

Petunia, now all alone and nearly had no more money managed to withdraw all money from her husband's accounts...moments in time before Vernon's company could take the money to pay back what he stole. Eirene wasn't done with her yet. No matter what apartment she rented, she and the tenants would feel freezing temperatures, and hear a baby's cry every night. No matter where Petunia moved, the chilly temperature and baby cries followed, as well as Poltergeist Phenomena.

'LEAVE ME ALOOONE!' Petunia shrieked, on the verge of sanity slippage. Eirene tormented her aunt some more until she finally went insane.

'Hehehe...a quick death is too easy and not satisfying...so ruining your life will do juuuust fine.'


	16. Chat with the Huntress

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Chat with the Huntress<p>

Eirene's revenge however, racked up some records in the Ministry's Department of Underage Magic, along with her deeds. This reached the DMLE and certain moles in the Department alerted Albus Dumbledore via a Patronus, thus starting a 'hunt' for Eirene whose purpose was clearly revenge. A young witch, famous for defeating VOLDEMORT out for REVENGE on her OWN RELATIVES raised a few eyebrows and questions indeed. They had to catch her, fast!

But the damages were done.

Eirene ruined the house of Number 4 Privet Drive(the magic detected was turning all furniture and appliances upside down. The scratches part were done by a nen-using Yufi).

Her cousin Dudley had to be in Disciplinary Military Boot Camp with his gang for daily bullying of kids, with photographic evidences supplied by magic, stuck all over the walls of Smeltings Middle School.

Her Uncle Vernon got arrested for embezzlement of company funds where he worked at with concrete evidence(obtained with magic), destroying the Dursley Family's proud reputation.

Her Aunts Marge and Petunia had it worse. Marge's dogs were freed without the cages ever been opened through magic, and had dog tags and microchips(not that the wizards would know what that is) removed and sold. Then the two women had to deal with chillingly low temperatures, with a vandal grafitti calling Petunia out on what she and her husband did thirteen years ago(which was how they discovered she was out for revenge), prompting Marge to kick her out, believing her sister-in-law is a harbinger of bad luck. Then Petunia was 'stalked' by the chilly temperatures followed by a baby's cries every night until she went insane, and had to be sent to the local funny farm where the chilly temperatures stayed, but no baby cries this time.

They eventually found her enjoying a banana split outside an ice cream parlor.

'There she is.' said Kingsley, having recognized her from the Hunter Website photos.

'You sure that's Eirene Potter Kingsley?' Tonks asked him.

'Yeah. She's been adopted by someone named McCarnathy so she'd naturally take on the surname right?' said Kingsley. 'She's also a Single-Star Hunter and I did some investigating. Apparently these Hunters are Muggle Society Elites as they greatly contribute to society by their discoveries of new species, new lands, architecture of ancient civilizations and such and that includes apprehending dangerous criminals ordinary people can't catch. The higher the rank, the more important and famous with Triple-Star as the Highest. If we wizards are good in magic, they're good in fighting and I hear she nearly killed some people I know just for startling her since she's that alert and high-strung. Her father is also a Single-Star Sea-Hunter specializing in discovery of marine creatures while she's a specialist in magical creatures. Apparently, the Muggles know of our magical species when we thought we managed to keep them well-hidden. Amos' Department had a field day.'

'Well wow.' Williamson whistled. 'So how do we catch a Hunter?'

'Well...we need a chat with no threat.' Kingsley hissed. 'Because to the Hunter Association, she's a Level B threat or XXXX to us. If she feels threatened and intruded, we'll lose our lives. So a friendly and calm chat is our only option.' he deadpanned. 'The others had a rather forceful approach that got them nearly killed. Morons. So it's up to us.' and they came out of hiding. 'Leave the talking to me.' and they approached Eirene who glanced at them.

'Hello Ms. McCarnathy...may we have a talk?' Kingsley approached Eirene whose gaze practically x-rayed them. He got that feeling somehow.

'Take a seat.' the aurors released what breath they were holding in since her stare alone SPOOKED them. 'You're wizards, aren't you?' this surprised the aurors. 'I recently discovered my family history while under a hospital stint after my last job back at Neo Green Life country some days and month ago. Thanks to a friend's friend of mine, she got the complete Potter Family History for me. I'm quite surprised that I'm a witch, and my family save for the Dursleys, are magical. I know all about my family and some few things about the magic world.'

'Then this'll make things easier for us.' Kingsley sighed. 'We're Aurors for the Ministry of Magic and we're here to talk about your uh cases in Underage Magic. While due to your Hunter Status you're an adult in the muggle world, in our magical community, you're still underage. We have records of your Underage Magic since you were five years old up to seven but we dismissed that as somehow, you managed to stop it and accidents always happen as kids. However, no excuses this time when you're beyond 11 years old and are now accountable. Usually, you should be in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but they never did find you until a few days ago in New York. You were hostile to a few people from the school who wants to take you back to our world and uh nearly shot them to death with strange weapons that fired beams according to them.'

'They just barged in, and visitations to my room required a special clearance, and only specific people are allowed in my room by my adoptive father.' Eirene snorted. '_Everybody else not in his list should die_.' Kingsley, Tonks and Williamson paled. 'That's the rule he gave us.'

"Merlin, Albus and the others nearly came close to death!"

'Er right...' Kingsley choked out with a shudder. 'Now about your recent use of Underage Magic, one of your offenses got us concerned since it clearly has vengeful motivations towards muggles, specifically your relatives. We'd like to hear your story about that.'

'Heh...they deserve everything they got.' Eirene smirked maliciously. 'Ever since I remember, I was in an orphanage in Wiltshire when according to the information I got, I was dropped off at the doorstep of the Dursley Family since they're maternal relatives through my mother. I didn't know that back then though. For the longest time, I wondered how I got there. Kids there are there because their families died or got murdered, can't afford to take care of them and gave them up, or left behind by irresponsible teenagers who can't care for a baby nine months after a night of fun but had a conscience not to abort because technically, abortion is infanticide in a way right?' the Aurors exchanged looks at the rather cheerfully-spoken question. 'That's what orphan kids mostly know...but in my case...' her smile became dark. 'I was abandoned on the doorstep of the church-annex of the orphanage on a cold chilly night, naked and with a soiled diaper on.' Kingsley, Tonks and Williamson gasped. 'Since it was late at night on such a chilly temperature, fat chance of me being discovered...the orphanage could discover me dead by freezing the next morning. It was lucky for me that Father Reynold, the orphanage's priest came home late from a seminar and found me. I was saved.'

'The mere thought that I was abandoned in such a manner on a gamble wherein if I'm found I'll live and I'll die by next morning...surely no parent can be that cruel.' Eirene chuckled. 'I asked the nuns the truth since I really wanted to know when I was five. I was told what I told you...and the shock triggered my powers.' in such a way...what a way to 'wake up' one's magic. 'It didn't help that the movie we watched that night was 'The Poltergeist' and my powers floated and moved things...like Poltergeists do.' Eirene chuckled. 'Everyone knows I did it and why. They were afraid of me and refused to room or eat with me since. The nuns and Father Reynold won't let anyone adopt me to protect me as if anyone gets wind of my case, I'll be taken to a research laboratory and studied like some guinea pig. The other kids are sworn to secrecy as well as afterall...they could be in _my_ place in another reality. They would tell potential parents and neighbors that I'm a neighbor's kid who just likes the orphanage playgrounds and they let me stay.'

'Two years later, my adoptive father came and adopted me. He said he rescued me from a lonely life as he knew at one glance what I was.' Eirene continued. 'He trained me how to control my powers and how to fight. He also taught me and a disciple he picked up about Hunters, and Beast Hunting. Then when I was 10 I took the exam. Since I was trained, the harsh exams were too easy for me wherein hopefuls who had no idea what they're in for either surrender or die.'

'You can die in exams?!' Williamson choked out.

'Yes...if your physical strength in stamina is lacking and you can't even do self-defense. That and you're not smart, both book and street-wise. Of course, upon reaching the main site, you're required to fill a waiver form wherein it's _your fault_ if you die.' Eirene chuckled. 'The exams test the strengths of our bodies, survival skills, put in riddles, and exams that test Hunter hopefuls on the career they want to do. Black-List for catching the worst scumbags the police can't handle. Beast Hunters like myself who discover and study newly-discovered species and determine their use, benefit or threat to and for humanity, Gourmet Hunters who study and discover species of flora and fauna and bring their flavors to life to create new cuisine, Archaeological Hunters who travel to find, uncover, study and possibly revive ancient ruins or discover tribal societies, Contract Hunters who are employed by sponsors do to jobs for them for a specific timeline, Hacker Hunters who specialize in computer technologies as well as discovering, tracking down and apprehending Cybercrimes, Head Hunters who look out for, discover and train talented people, Information Hunters who will go to great lengths to uncover rare or hidden bits of information, Treasure Hunter is self-explanatory, Virus Hunters who study new strains of viruses and their potential as illnesses and create vaccines to counteract these pathogens to protect by prevention, and Youth and Beauty Hunters who dedicate themselves to preserve and maintain youth and beauty despite one's age. They're mostly the most talented scientists and Dermatologists-doctors who specialize in skin.'

'And of course, the examiners aim for...elimination.' Eirene purred. 'Some people can't even find the Exam Site as it's very, VERY hidden, Preliminary Examiners are hired to weed out idiots to ensure they never make it to the site by flunking them and sending them away if they didn't meet the requirements. Those who do pass are given directions, or led to the Exam Site. And despite hundreds who DO make it, exams are insanely difficult wherein only one passes or nobody passes at all. Heck, a lot of people die or surrender. This is to prevent people with evil intentions who wish to become Hunters to commit crimes or abuse the privilege of one, thus ruining the Hunters' reputation. And evil people are often cowards, no? There's no way they'd risk their life on a 99 percent chance of failing by giving up and surrendering if it's too hard, or they don't want to die.'

'Well...sometimes.' Tonks croaked out.

'Well back to my childhood. I just answered future questions anyway.' Eirene coughed. 'After passing the exams...I was the only one to since I was trained, I started work immediately by working in the European Countries wherein in forests and mountains, electronics strangely don't work. I discovered that by wrapping your power around electronics with the intent to protect, the strange stmosphere no longer affects and fries electronics, letting me work in comfort. Cellphones, portable TVs, radios, batteries and electric fans...you name it. But while working...I was looking for a woman who clearly resembles me since I'm a European so my parents would be European too, right? I'm looking for a woman with a face like mine. Then if I find her, that means my father should be with her. If not and they're divorced, I can simply get access to records and track him down.'

'For revenge...right?' Kingsley frowned as Eirene just smirked maliciously. An expression that definitely did not belong on a cute face.

'Yes...I was hoping I could find and kill them for what they've done to me...' Kingsley, Tonks and Williamson shook in horror. 'But I figured that death is the easy way out. Too easy compared to being abandoned in the cold and slowly die by freezing to death. I want them to feel some pain too you know?' by this time, she was emitting a malicious aura that shook the aurors. Then at thirteen, I got involved in a protect a VIP case who could do us favors in exchange for the equivalent price of what we wished for. Since I did my job, my pay was a 'favor'. I asked my client for my complete family history since I can't find my parents anywhere, by presence or by document records and computer information. Since history goes waaay back, down to early ages, it's beyond money so I had to in a way, pay for it with my life parts.' this earned her imaginary question marks, until she said THIS, that caused them to look pale and blue. 'I paid my large intestine, my left lung, and a magic curse in my forehead.' their jaws dropped at this. 'That's the reason for my hospital stint as after getting what I want, my father had to rush me to hospital to recover. We could care less about my curse though. Heck, we didn't know I was cursed until my client said I was!'

'So in a way, your client STILL did you a favor!' Tonks sputtered out. 'They removed your curse!'

'Not that that person would know that.' Eirene snorted. 'That person was interested and wanted it. But as soon as that person took it out, I was told it looked inhuman, gave an inhuman shriek akin to being tortured to death and magically died. My client wasn't too happy that they didn't get to keep it...when I woke up a month after that, I spent a week reading my family history...and it turns out that I was hating the wrong people all along and they've been six-feet under since I was a baby. It was my maternal relatives who despised magic, the Dursleys who did it. Well, you guys already know how I avenged myself by ruining their lives...ufufufufu...death is too easy, not when there are other ways to make them pay that can grant immense satisfaction...'


	17. Word Spreads

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Word Spreads<p>

After that talk with Eirene who would be in England to watch over the aftermath of her vengeance in Surrey, Kingsley, Tonks and Williamson returned to the Ministry by apparition and using the secret entrances. Then they went to the DMLE to report.

'Aurors, report.' Amelia Bones ordered at the three aurors sent to look for Eirene.

'Well, she's not out for blood fortunately.' said Tonks. 'She's out for ruining their lives and she's quite happy. I think. I think we better show you the memory instead. It's a long story and we need to decide what to allow the Prophet to print as some topics can't be known to...undesirables.'

'I know. I'll watch the memory and personally send a report to the Prophet for the world to know.' said Amelia. 'Good job and get some rest. Tracking her down must be difficult...what sort of person is she?'

'She's a professional, that one.' said Williamson with a shiver. 'Her predatory stare and smile alone can make a hardened auror run for the hills. Her age deceptively hides what she's really capable of and she's not like our kids. She's a professional in her job and her...activities when we talked. You'd be looking at a pro in a kid's body. We got the feeling that if you treated her like a child, she'll kick your ass to next week. Due to being a Hunter, she's a legal adult in the Muggle World and a highly-respected one too in her Hunter Society from what I'm hearing so she won't take kindly to being treated like a kid, so Kingsley's approach was a good idea.' Amelia twitched.

'Kingsley? Tonks?'

'Same opinion as him.' said Tonks with a shudder.

'While I agree with them, she's also dangerous as an enemy.' said Kingsley. 'She could easily talk about killing and making your life hell if you angered her. What she did to her relatives is example. But at least hers is pretty mild compared to what Death Eaters do at least but still, she can ruin lives by poverty and through reputation with a cheerful smile on her face. If we're ever to approach her, we should be casual like approaching a friend, not someone wary and ready to fight or about to do something. The latter will get you hurt. When I subtly inched my hands near my wand, she caught me with a glare and made us feel like we're going to die. We got that feeling so I stayed my hand.'

'A-aren't you guys exaggerating?' Amelia twitched at her subordinates. She just can't believe what she's hearing!

'Try talking to her face to face, you'd feel what we feel.' Tonks pouted and harrumphed. 'She said she'll be sticking around for the aftermath of her revenge as the Dursley name is forever tarnished. Apparently to their neighbors, they pictured themselves as perfect, ideal family with a great lifestyle. They didn't know that the son is a delinquent and that the father stole from the company he worked for by embezzling money.' Amelia raised an eyebrow at this. 'Whenever Dudley was on the verge of expulsion, Vernon would bribe the Principal who'd accept the money. That's out in muggle news.'

'I see. Then give me the memory of your chat with her.' Amelia instructed. 'I and a certain few people need to view it.'

xxx

Amelia knew she'd need Firewhiskey when she viewed the memory first...

She knew she had to leave information about Hunters out and only let specific people know that particular knowledge. Only her motivations for revenge can be printed, hence her misuse of magic for personal purposes.

And so...

_**Purpose Revealed!**_  
><em><strong>Reason Eirene Potter racked up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Underage Magic Offenses<strong>_  
><em><strong>By:<strong>_ _Betty Braithwhite_

_After a thorough interview with Eirene Potter herself after one heck of a track-down_  
><em>by three unmentioned Aurors for safety and secrecy's sake, Amelia Bones finally<em>  
><em>released information regarding the interview with the missing Potter Child who racked<em>  
><em>up Underage Magic records. The record as follows:<em>

_Age 5-7: Poltergeist Phenomena-caused by shock from learning how she wound up in_  
><em>the local Muggle Orphanage in Wiltshire, England.(overlooked as this happens rarely for kids)<em>  
><em>Age 13: Magic used to turn everything the Dursleys owned upside-down, obtain photographic<em>  
><em>evidences of her cousin's delinquency, and documentary evidences of the Principal of her cousin's<em>  
><em>school accepting bribes from his father, as well as evidences that Vernon Dursley steals his company<em>  
><em>(workplace)'s funds, then set loose Marge Dursley's dogs for sale and magically removed dog tags and<em>  
><em>identification microchips, and caused a haunting incident by causing chilly temperatures and hearing a<em>  
><em>baby's cries no matter where Petunia and Marge Dursley went and a grafitti of <strong>I KNOW WHAT YOU<strong>_  
><em><strong>DID THIRTEEN YEARS AGO<strong> as well as a drawing of a church and a baby on it's doorstep(intentional)._

_Regarding the recent offenses, it was done for revenge and we got the full story people! From a_  
><em>note Amelia Bones delivered to us personally for security reasons and to 'make it legit' in her own<em>  
><em>words, what's in the paper was shocking! No family can be so cruel...until now. It turns out that<em>  
><em>when young Ms. Potter was left to her magic-hating maternal relatives the Dursley Family(through<em>  
><em>Petunia Evans, the late Lily Evans' sister), they must have looked for an orphanage far away from<em>  
><em>their home, and abandoned Ms. Potter on a chilly night on the doorstep wherein either she dies by<em>  
><em>slowly freezing to death as she was left naked with a soiled diaper, or she gets discovered on time.<em>  
><em>Fortunately for her, the local priest Father Reynold who came home from a late seminar discovered<em>  
><em>and quickly took her into the warm premises of the orphanage. This truth was what triggered her<em>  
><em>first burst of accidental magic that stayed running for two straight years judging by the records in<em>  
><em>the Ministry. For years she thought her parents were cruel and she spent a good chunk of her life<em>  
><em>hating them and planning revenge, looking for women who resembles her as she knew she'd be her<em>  
><em>mother and her father wouldn't be far. However, she never did find her parents who've been six feet<em>  
><em>under for thirteen years as you all know.<em>

_Then at age 13, she worked for a client who can make things possible for a price as a bodyguard._  
><em>when her client was protected throughout their contract, the client granted Eirene a 'favor'...in<em>  
><em>return for equivalent price of course. Eirene quickly demanded her complete family history and since<em>  
><em>history goes waaay back, money alone can't pay it, thus her client demanded her intestine, her left<em>  
><em>lung and her magic curse on her forehead(ironically <span>still<span> doing Eirene a favor by getting rid of it) and_  
><em>not even Eirene and her adoptive father knew she was cursed and the revelation was a shock. Upon<em>  
><em>paying the grisly price, she stayed in hospital for a month to recover, while studying her family history...<em>  
><em>and learned that she hated the wrong people all along. It was then that she learned she and her family<em>  
><em>are witches and wizards, and the Dursleys weren't-who were in fact the ones who left her for dead on<em>  
><em>that night. She once considered killing them, but decided that death was too easy and not exactly<em>  
><em>gratifying, so she settled for ruining their 'perfect' reputation and lives instead. With Dudley in Disciplinary<em>  
><em>Boot Camp, Vernon Dursley in prison for several years as he can't exactly pay back double of the millions<em>  
><em>he stole from the company and Petunia Dursley becoming insane from the 'hauntings' of her cold-blooded<em>  
><em>deed to her young niece, the aurors who talked to Eirene were told that she'll be sticking around to watch<em>  
><em>the aftermath of her revenge before going back to work. Eirene Potter didn't exactly reveal what her job<em>  
><em>is that she's considered an adult in Muggle Society at such a young age, but the aurors said 'she's a professional<em>  
><em>and we can see that by one look alone. Her stare can make hardened aurors like themselves want to run for the<em>  
><em>hills' if it weren't for the fact that talking and confronting her about her offenses was part of their job. And what<em>  
><em>13 year old can easily and single-handedly ruin a family's life and spook three trained aurors with just her stare?<em>  
><em> That's the Girl-Who-Lived for you!<em>

_Due to the cruelty of her relatives and Eirene's demand for justice, her magic offense was decided to be overlooked_  
><em> by Amelia Bones, and she was let off with a warning. If she uses magic again, she'll be on probation and another <em>  
><em>offense would get her assigned by a member of DMLE to watch her for five years and teach her responsibility, adult<em>  
><em>in the Muggle World or not due to the importance of Statute of Secrecy. Now we have some questions before we end<em>  
><em>this article people, WHO's the MORON who put her with MAGIC-HATING relatives, thus making the Girl-Who-Lived a<em>  
><em>frightening, vengeful, bitter heroine? What sort of person is she now that she satisfied her need for revenge? What is<em>  
><em>her job that made her a legal adult in the Muggle World? And who's her adoptive father? He's obviously a MUGGLE yet<em>  
><em>he managed to train her how to control her powers at age 7? He must have known of our existence for quite some time...<br>Amelia Bones herself wishes to talk with Ms. Potter about her future as a witch as well. Question is, to a world where she  
>is 'still a child', would she go back or stay in the world that 'sees her as a legal adult'?<em>

Reactions varied when the papers were delivered to homes by Owl Post and the price of one Knut.

xxx

'Amelia thankfully edited out some things...the wrong people really should not know about Hunters.' said Kingsley as the Order had a meeting. 'You guys got lucky last time with the Hunter you caught, but the others aren't that easy...it's difficult to tell who's strong and who's weak.'

'Is she really considered an adult in the Muggle World?!' Molly Weasley asked him, scandalized and horrified by the mere thought of a kid working.

'She is. She's a Beast Hunter in her job occupation...and she unknowingly revealed our magical species to Muggles who're OK with it because it's their job to discover, study and preserve!' Kingsley snorted. 'Amos' Department can't do mass-obliviates as the Hunter Society are dangerous people! They'll be killed!'

'Yeah, she shot us to death when we entered our Hospital Room...how the hell should we know that her father allowed only specific people IN and told them to kill who's not in the list?' Sirius grunted. 'Her attacks are faster than our spells. If we weren't trained wizards and witches, we'll be long dead! What are those things that appeared and start shooting us?'

'They look like...keys. Beautiful keys.' said Emmeline. 'All had numbers though.'

'Keys?' Sirius blinked.

'Yes, keys. Since I was behind you guys before she started shooting, that's what I saw.'

'Forceful entry and barging in on her as well as dropping a few bombshells is not the way to go.' said Kingsley. 'She knows all about her family through magic by equivalent exchange. So she would move based on what she's learned from the history of the Potter Family she's acquired. And it appears that the life of all Potters is in her hands, if she found out that it wasn't her parents, but the Dursleys she never met. And we ALL know that Albus left her to the Dursleys for the so-called 'greater good.' he said as Albus frowned at his words. 'Why not a wizarding family or someone in the Order to raise her? Everyone in the organization is trustworthy, we confirmed it for ourselves!'

'I would like to know about that as well.' said Moody. 'While I'm glad the Muggles made her strong, but it's on a 99 out of 1 chance. 99 makes her remain at the magic-hating muggles, and that 1 percent is what she is now, a powerful fighter and she'd make a great ally if we play our cards right. But she knows what we've all done as we're linked to the Potters. She won't welcome us that easily...'

'I hoped that Petunia will overcome her petty jealousy and hatred...and I hoped that family bond comes first before such.' Albus sighed.

'Well, said family bond chucked my goddaughter to a freezing doorstep!' Sirius grunted in annoyance. 'Isn't my so-called family enough example that family isn't all that? Heck, other people make better families! I saw James' parents as practically my own when they took me in when my own blasted blood disowned me for doing the right thing! Because I won't torture muggles for sport like they do! I didn't like using the dark arts nor did I adhere to the dark wanker's propaganda! I'm a Gryffindor not a Slytherin! To them I'm a heathen who should die while to the Potters, I'm as good as their boy! Face it, fairy tales such as happy, perfect families don't exist. That's just it, a fairy tale.' he scowled. 'That and strangers and other people have more heart and love than your own so-called blood.' he sneered. 'Makes me wonder what sort of person Morau McCarnathy is.'

'We've checked into that.' said Moody. 'He's a Sea Hunter and the only one in the association. Technically he's a Beast Hunter, he just likes his beasties from the ocean and the seas and nobody's done it before, so he likes to be unique. His job is more dangerous as there's chances that he'll get eaten down there, drown and be crushed by water pressure as he does his work at the sea floors where it's thousands of feet from the ground. Nobody knows Eirene is adopted. Only those involved at the NGL who knows. They say that he's a gruff, no-nonsense man with a strong work ethic, but has a soft-side for anything cute, and Eirene herself. He was proud and confident for her because he said he raised her from a 'cute cuddly cat into a full-grown tiger with sharp claws and fangs' and accomplished a feat nobody's done before, like father like daughter he says.'

'Makes me wish we're the ones who raised her.' Sirius sighed gloomily.

'Aye but what's done is done.' said Moody. 'In my opinion, I like what she is now. She's strong and powerful. She knows how to bite. And she's shown that she's not one to be trifled with. I just wish that we made her that way. That we had a part in it. We should have been the ones.'


	18. Back to the Wizarding World? Not!

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Back to the Wizarding World? Not!<p>

Eirene watched in satifaction as the Dursleys were the talk of all of Surrey and eventually London.

She was satisfied with her vengeance. The remaining not-really-unscathed Dursleys, Dudley and Marjorie are as good as persona-non-gratas.

She went down from the Big Ben on flight on her Booster Mode to get down to the ground. It's a pretty long descent as Big Ben is pretty tall...However, upon her landing, she was met with Biscuit.

'Biscuit? You're in London?' Eirene blinked as Biscuit twitched.

'Call me Bisky! BISKY!' she insisted as Eirene sweatdropped. 'I'm here for my new job. You?'

'I'm here because I'm bored.' said Eirene boredly. 'I'll be finding and exploring new lands soon and find myself new beasties. How're things back there?'

'Well, one of the Zodiac, Cheadle the Dog is elected Chairman of the Association.' said Biscuit. 'And some fool from the forbidden Dark Continent claims to be the late Chairman's son. It's been a downright tizzy. They plan on hunting down this presumptious man, Beyond Netero.'

'Izzat so...? And declaring himself as such on the timing that our Chairman died against the Ant King.' Eirene smirked. 'The moron had no idea what Hornet's nest he stirred. A lot of people are loyal and are fond of the late Chairman. Does he seriously think the name of Netero will bring him everyone's loyalty when mostly he's an unknown? Heck, nobody even knows he had a so-called son! From the Dark Continent no less, an area forbidden to everyone even with a Triple-Star License. He's got another thing coming, that idiot...and it'll be fun to see the show.'

'A name doesn't make one great is it?' Biscuit raised an eyebrow.

'Even more so when you're hanging the coattails of someone great to bring prestige to yourself.' Eirene snorted. 'The association's actions are proof alone. He is to be hunted. And hunted he will be like the fool he is.'

'I see...you're loyal to the late Chairman aren't you?' Biscuit smiled rather mournfully.

'He showed he's worth following. A Leader who'll willingly go to the front lines for everybody. Not some fool who's hiding behind a name.' Eirene smirked. 'A man's actions prove what he is as a person.'

'Is that so huh? Well you should find this interesting...' Biscuit grinned as she whispered something to the younger girl.

'Ohhhh...'

xxx

Eirene traveled to the airport the fast way to get a ticket back for New York, but she was being pursued by...two invisible people also flying like her. She used Gyo on her eyes and saw two human shapes and a long..stick? But they still remained invisible even with Gyo, so magic? 'Reveal yourself or I'll shoot!' she barked as one of her keys shot a warning beam shot, causing the two to separate.

'Wait! Stop!' a panicky voice cried. 'We're here to ask why you're flying in plain Muggle sight!'

'I'm waaay above the human eyesight on a freaking sunny day.' Eirene drawled with a smirk. 'And everyone would rather look down than get sunlight on their eyes. Try studying human behaviour sometimes, wizards.' she said as she crossed her arms. 'So, try going down there and look up. Sunlight will hurt your eyes and look away. So muggles won't exactly see me.'

'Er...'

'Now move along I'll be late for my airship flight to the next country.' and Eirene sped off. She had work to do...in Romania. For this info, she had to pay Biscuit a hefty thirty million but hey, she's wealthy in her own right, so what's thirty million? She booked a flight and there she goes.

In Romania, four days later on the airship, she fixed some legal documents in a Hunter Romanian Branch, before she went to a...Dragon Preserve. In her opinion, anyone who thought they can be domesticated are barking mad. Preserving them is good...provided you had the strength to do so! 'Here it is...' she used Gyo in her eyes and with magic. Since she's in Romania, Britain can't really detect her. Romania would but she's not a Romanian Citizen and just think of her as a muggleborn whose magic manifested. Thank gawd for her biological father finding that out. With Gyo, she can see various charms and spells on the area alone. Probably meant to kick out and misdirect humans. Well, she's uhh...partially human...so she easily bypassed, passing by many grown adults in an instant, heading for the main office.

'What the? This Preserve is no place for children!' the Director exclaimed in astonishment.

'For ordinary children, that is.' said Eirene as she gave him the documents. 'I am Eirene McCarnathy of the Beast Division of Hunter Association.' the man gave her a rather confused blink. Eirene sighed. 'We roam the world, discover and study beasts of all shape and sizes, and determine their benefits for humanity, or what threats do they bring. Yes, they'll be preserved for Ecological Balance but of course, you're already doing necessity one for our fire-breathing friends...keeping them far away from humanity.' she chuckled. 'I just need species, population count, habits, and all that other whack. Oh, I need a guide since I don't know my way around here. I'd suggest a Weasley since we're both British and I can't speak other languages. I'll pay him well for his guide work, don't worry.'

'We have one Charlie Weasley here Ms...' the man looked at the papers. 'McCarnathy. Blimey, your association must be bonkers to send an apprentice to a place like this...we're all well-trained adults here and we _still_ get roasted!' he shuddered as he lifted a sleeve and showed a bandaged arm with blood seeping through. 'Happened last night.' Eirene smirked and took out a junior version of her White Key and fired it on the arm, startling him. 'Wha?!'

'Remove the bandages...I think you'll be surprised.' she purred as the skeptical man removed the bandages to see a healed, flawless arm when not long ago, he had a bleeding third-degree(courtesy of magical fire)! 'Still think I'll die at age 13 in here, Director Petran?'

The man was SPEECHLESS.

xxx

And so...it begins.

The Preserve is huge. It's no zoo, it's in fact, ONE MOUNTAIN/HILL PER BLOODY RACE! It takes five days to visit the next specie even on her flight mode!

'Well, we have to keep the damn things isolated so it's no Dragon War in here.' Director Andrei told her with a grin. 'If such a thing happens, good-bye Romania.' he said with a wry smile before shuddering. 'Millions will die just because we're not only preserving a dangerous race, said race contributes greatly to the magical folk. One huge dragon is 300 dragon hide robes or a almost 1000 pairs of dragonhide gloves or boots. Well, that's the Hungarian Horntail I'm talking about, as they're the biggest ones we got but of course, we get less from skinnier and smaller ones.'

'I can picture that now...by the way, I sort of notice the lack of Floo...'

'Oh that, we have to fly our way there because the network messes up the charms we put in place per mountain. We have no choice but to go the dang hard way. We can't even apparate or Portkey!' Director Petran scowled. 'Cumbersome but a nasty necessity.'

'By the way, which dragon do you kill for harvesting such as body parts, blood and hide, horns included?'

'We only kill the very old ones, the feeble folk.' said Petran. 'Easier to capture and slay for harvesting. Younger ones are too dangerous. That and the elderly dragons are more powerful the older they are, so that means body parts, blood and hide are at their peak of power. At their best for protection, and potions ingredients or wand cores.'

And so, at the fifth Mountain that took...nearly a month and half to go to...

'Finally, we're here...a month and half!' Eirene swore in irritation while landing. 'Any other ways of travel?'

'Sorry but broomstick's the only way to go or in your case...keys with boosters?' Petran chuckled. 'I don't know what sort of magic that is but it's brilliant!' he exclaimed. 'No wands needed to conjure it too, what is that?' he asked her in marvel.

'Materialization magic that needed a lot of training and focus to maintain for several years, until you can do it by subconscious. A lot of work but worth it.' Eirene chuckled. 'I'd rather trust myself than a broom that can get stolen or broken anytime or in the case of your occupation, _fried anytime_.'

'That's the understatement of the year.' Petran shivered. 'I've had some employees run from a rare runaway and get their brooms lit. Without the broom tail, brooms can't fly...equals nasty falls.' they then walked into the preserve...and heard screams of panic and a roar. 'Oh sonovabitch...we have our rare runaway now...' they ran, following the screams and yells of 'damage control' and 'subdue that Ukranian Ironbelly!'

'Ohhh fuck, the Ironbelly of all things?' Petran whimpered. The Ukranian Ironbellies are the largest species if the Hungarian Horntail is the most dangerous. 'If we survive this, I'll spend a week drinking whis...KEY?!' Dragon in question flew towards and above them, with some wizards still hanging on through magic ropes. 'Oh no! There goes Weasley! He's one of the guys hanging on tight!'

'I'm on it!' Eirene cried as she materialized her keys into Booster Mode and flew up, rescuing the hanging-on wizards and put them down first, before chasing the Ironbelly.

'Hey, what the hell?!'

'Who's that kid chasin' that Ironbelly?!'

'She's gonna get killed!'

On the contrary, to many disbelieving eyes later...said kid took down the dragon with a kick to the face, and a blow at the back of it's neck. The dragon fell, out cold and she caught it by the tail, slowly flying down.

'Oh who's gonna die again?' Eirene smiled a tad too sweetly yet promised pain while emitting a 'I'm-pissed-at-you' pressure with her nen. The men felt terribly cowed with fright.

'Er...no one.' said one of the dragon handlers meekly, still in disbelief.

'Would you be willing to work here as a handler Ms. McCarnathy?' Petran asked her hopefully with her hands in his. 'We'd need expert runaway and escapee handlers!'

'Sorry Director but I'm a Beast Specialist and our beasties have a lot of varieties.' Eirene chuckled. 'I believe I told you what my job is.'

'Right...' Petran sighed, disappointed. He could use people like her for this job. 'But can you at least train some of my people to do that?'

'Er I'd need permission from my boss...if I illegally trained someone without their knowing, I'll get my license revoked and get fired.' rule one for Hunters: Do NOT teach Nen to those who did not pass the Hunter Exams. 'Company secrets and all and I'm just a low-ranking employee due to my age.'

"She's a low-ranking employee yet subdued an Ironbelly with a few blows?" came the horrified thoughts.

'Now then, I believe I want my guide as I need to start my job here asap in studying various dragon races here with Mr. Weasley.' Eirene chirped as she clapped her hands. 'Whoever you are step right up!' a slightly short yet stocky redhead with typical...small fire injuries and callouses. And like a typical Weasley, he had so much freckles he may as well look tanned.

'That's me er...'

'Eirene McCarnathy, junior Beast Specialist.' Eirene smiled as she offered her hand for a handshake, which the older Weasley nervously returned. 'You'll be guiding me for five months, tops after which, I'll pay you not just for guiding but also helping me out with research. 15000 Galleons.' many jaws dropped. 15000?!

'Charlie you lucky bastard, take that job!' one of the handlers insisted. 'Just for guiding you get paid that much?!' Charlie was in sheer disbelief himself, but hey, the money will get his family through for quite a while!

'Er what sort of company you work for that you can afford to pay one of my workers with such?' Petran asked Eirene weakly while sweating buckets.

'Well...consummate professionals and the more you work, the more you get paid.' Eirene smiled. 'He won't be just guiding me. He'll also do a few things for me as well to aid my job here for five months. I'll make sure that 15000 is well-deserved. Let's say XXXXX difficulty?' she spoke in a very cutesy way one would think she's innocent who can do no wrong when she's anything but.

Silence...

Charlie whimpered. Sure the pay's nice...think of the pay...

His boss and co-workers feel sorry for him. Almost. After all, he's working for someone who just kicked an Ironbelly's ass.

xxx

A month later, a letter from Charlie dropped by the Burrow.

_**Hello to everyone at home, Charlie here.**_

_**I got a contract job for five months, working for a really consummate**_  
><em><strong>professional 13 year old girl who hired me for a 15000 galleon job.<strong>_

Molly Weasley choked at the price. 15000?! And a 13 year old girl HIRED HIM?

_**Boy, while the money is worth it, she made sure I deserved that money.**_  
><em><strong>I'm running ragged here, with almost no sleep and barely little time for<strong>_  
><em><strong>bathroom and meal breaks, and I had to assist her in many crazy things<strong>_  
><em><strong>that involved getting close to dragons, but I'm OK. She has this really<strong>_  
><em><strong>amazing ability to fly with keys with rocket boosters that enabled her to<strong>_  
><em><strong>fly, and her white key has the ability to heal. Even recover a lopped-off<strong>_  
><em><strong>arm and leg(ouch!) I'm glad I had to put up with those injuries for a few<strong>_  
><em><strong>seconds since her healing ability is so great when Mediwitches and wizards<strong>_  
><em><strong>would normally give up on savagely torn-off limbs and settle for amputation<br>surgery. One thing she can't heal is blood loss though so I'm on a daily dose  
>of Blood-Replenishing Potions.<strong>_

Molly was horrified for a short while then relieved that her son was STILL in one piece after temporary...gulp. She shook as she read more.

_**My first month is hell. Four more months to go...that 15000 is worth it. I'll**_  
><em><strong>go home to personally deliver that money afterwards and I'll file for a week<strong>_  
><em><strong>holiday. I could use a break after this!<strong>_

_**Use the money for new clothes, stocking up the pantry and get the kids new**_  
><em><strong>stuff for a change. For now, I gotta go back to my temporary boss, Eirene<br>McCarnathy. Scary and amazing kid, that one. I've never seen a thirteen year  
>old who can kick an Ukranian Ironbelly's ass to next week with just punches<br>and kicks. A story to pass down to my future grandkids, if I had any.**_

_**-Charlie**_

'15000...' Molly croaked in a zombified manner. Charlie gets paid a fortune for five-months work, and that's how her husband found her.

'Molly-wobbles?'


	19. A talk

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>A talk<p>

While working with Charlie in the Romanian Preserve, Eirene picked up on the local dialect with his help, and wound up learning some Romanian herself. Helpful as only a few Romanians can speak straight English in here. Although she had to cut Charlie some slack sometimes. He's no Nen user who can stay awake for days on end so she allows him three hours of sleep before splashing him with cold water awake.

Back at Britain...

Arthur read the letter that stunned his wife into shock. He also got surprised as nobody would be CRAZY to pay a fortune for a five-month job, but apparently, Eirene Potter does. Although she makes sure Charlie deserved that money and he winced at the mishaps his son puts up with. At least they know where Eirene is now since last month, two Ministry wizards reported a girl flying in muggle areas with keys on her back, but with her logic which was confirmed, no muggle saw her indeed and heard she'll book a flight on an airship for her next job, but WHERE was unmentioned.

Right now, girl in question is his son's temporary employer...

The Order needs to know about this. Oh, and the Ministry since they're DYING for a talk...

xxx

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, DMLE Head's Office, both received a letter from Arthur, and copies of the letters Charlie sent to his kids.

Reactions varied of course, mostly bulging eyes popping out of sockets due to Charlie's Contract Salary AND getting hired by Eirene Potter herself(not that the Weasley children would know that). But still, if it's one thing they agree on, they need to talk to her.

And so, at the Romanian Preserve...

Director Petran was having a nice, peaceful month, enjoying coffee and raspberry flavored scones when some people entered his office. A bunch of them in fact!

'Excuse us, but we need to see a VIP in your premises. We need to urgently talk.' said Amelia Bones. 'I am the British Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. Beside me is Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.'

'While it's a pleasure to meet people high up in a foreign government, I don't have a VIP in my Preserve, you must be mistaken.' Petran snorted as he took a swig of coffee.

'Er this person's keeping a low profile due to this person's name and the power and fame behind it.' Amelia deadpanned. 'Eirene McCarnathy is in fact, the missing Eirene Potter.'

That resulted in choke+spray=coffee spray/spit on the unfortunate visitors. To Magical folk, it's vital that you know the names of Pureblood Noble Houses although some became half-blood in some point...as if the radicals would admit that.

'WHAT?! A POTTER HERE?! NO WONDER SHE CAN PAY BIG!'

xxx

At the Portuguese Long-Snout Hill...

'Hoo...if it takes ONE MONTH to throughly study three species of Dragons...I'd hate to see the other species.' Eirene whistled as she looked at a three-inch parchment notes. 'It would have been more if only one damn hill or mountain wasn't DAYS away! We spend more time travelling than actual studying!' she scowled in annoyance.

'To be honest, we didn't get that much...we only got bare basics and get mauled or fried while we're at it.' said Charlie wearily. 'We got the seasonal habits and mating habits down pat and diet, but none of those things we recently found out!'

'Well, for now we'll sleep for a whole day.' said Eirene with a yawn. 'My eyes are tired.' Charlie gave her a look. She didn't sleep for a MONTH while managing to stay perky and alert was something else entirely and it takes a month for her to run out of gas while he practically lacked and needed sleep? Well, he could use sleep himself...for a whole day.

'Can we have a nice big dinner first before we sleep?' Charlie begged. 'I'm STARVING I can eat a cow by myself!'

'I suppose...' Eirene sweatdropped. 'Where's the Cafeteria again?'

"Unbelievable...she forgot where the cafeteria is from being a bloody workaholic...I swear I'm seeing Percy number two..." Charlie swore as they went to get a full meal, not just sandwiches...he's getting sick of those, frankly.

xxx

Cafeteria...

'Uh...I know we want a big meal...BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!' Charlie cried from sheer disbelief as he, the cook and the others behind them STARED as on Eirene's tray is a mountain of different kinds of food piled up like a mini-mountain, they weren't sure how the heck that would taste! 'Is that your last meal before Execution Day or something?'

'Nah, this is what I normally eat in my job because you already experienced my line of committment Charlie.' Eirene said dryly. 'We overstuff ourselves then back to work we go again.'

'But that amount will kill anyone by overeating!' the cook pointed out while looking green at the prospect.

'Meh, it won't for me. Try seeing my senior employees, they'll finish a cafeteria by themselves.' Eirene snorted. 'If any, my pile is chump change compared to how much they eat since I'm still a kid.'

'You've GOT to be kidding me...' after ordering, the others were astonished that she ate it all without falling down dead. Rather, she's still hungry and asked for seconds happily. This crazy kid will eat them out of the house! And this was the first time she's done it, too.

xxx

Upon return to their 'office', they were about to sleep when there's a note on the door.

'Wonder what it's about...' Charlie mused as he read it. ''Charlie Weasley, tell your temp boss not to move anywhere these two months. Some British woman and an old man with a few others want a chat. -Secretary Nicolescu'. Ah, looks like we'll have guests in a few weeks...' he mused thoughtfully, not seeing the glint in Eirene's eyes. 'For now, a day's worth of sleep here we come!'

And so...they slept for a whole day. Eirene could do this with her animalistic instincts of 'hibernating' and Charlie's bodily functions focused on sleep as the weariness caught up to him as soon as he jumped on his bed.

After a day's worth of sleep, a shower was in order, coffee and hot soups, and back to work they go. Two months later...

'Finally, we're here...' sighed Moody as they finally arrived, only to find a note on the door.

'We're at the Catalonian Fireball hill northwest of this one. It's two days away from here. -C. Weasley'

They groaned.

They'll be sure to be sick and tired of brooms after this.

Two days later...at the Catalonian Fireball Reserve...this is how they found Eirene and Charlie.

'Charlie!' Eirene called out. 'We're out of parchment, get us 8 more pounds and five more inkwells while you're at it!'

'Yes ma'am!' and Charlie scurried to the supply warehouse.

'Well, there she is now.' sighed Hestia Jones as Albus Dumbledore noted that Charlie Weasley lost half his weight. Literally. He's no longer stocky either.

'Ms. Potter, we wish for a long talk with you regarding your education as ahem, a young witch.' said Amelia Bones. 'You've been missing out on almost three years of Education!'

'Bah, school is for those who can't wipe their own asses yet, lady,' Eirene snorted, causing Amelia to sputter. 'I'm educated enough as it is since I already have a job.'

'Educated as a Hunter but not as a witch.' Albus pointed out.

'Hey, my work is more important than playing pre-schools with half-wit kids, so do you mind, I'm bu...SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND BEHAVE!' Eirene hollered at the caged dragon before her, flaring her killing intent and cowed the whimpering beast that was stomping not long ago, causing the adults to gape at not just her crass language and behavior but also at the killing intent a girl her age really shouldn't have...and she's enough to cow a _dragon_ into whimpering. 'Back to what I was saying, I'm busy. School is for kids who don't have jobs and I already have a job, so don't need it, nada.'

'But what if your magic goes out of control? And if not practiced enough, your Magic Core will die.' Albus pointed out. 'Effectively rendering you a Squib. And you're the last of the Potter Line, our community cannot afford to have the Potter Magic to die out.' Eirene paused in her furious writing at this. 'If the magic of the Potter Line dies out, so will the family magic in Gringotts Bank, rendering the Potter Fortune useless gold and a fourth of the economy will collapse, as the four wealthiest families are holding up the economy of Magical Britain through Interest Rates. The four wealthiest families are the Malfoys, Potters, Longbottoms and Blacks.'

'If so, then why did I get charged for Underage Magic practice when I should be trigger-happy to keep my magic alive?' Eirene drawled boredly as she reached for a paper clamp and clamped the handful of parchment she had and reached for a new bunch after putting the stack away.

'Because technically, you're still an underage witch in our community. This is to discipline young witches and wizards over the summer to teach them responsibility and patience while emphasizing the importance of Statute of Secrecy.' said Albus. 'While students study magic at Magic Schools, the strain over magic cores is such, that we implemented Underage Magic Laws to let the students rest and recover in the holidays and the summer because of course, too much magic usage will cause strain unless you become an adult at age seventeen when your Magic Core is mature enough to handle the strain of continuous casting of magic. This is why we're here to convince you to go to school while your magic core is not shrinking as of age 13. At age 15 after long misuse, it will start to shrink, making spells harder to cast, weaker and almost powerless in effect until you become a Squib.'

'And since you're from a line of Noble Houses, you cannot afford to show weakness before the other noble houses, Ms. Potter.' said Amelia Bones. 'That's tantamount to Political and Aristocratic Suicide and your chances of bringing the Potter House back on it's feet. You're the only Potter left. If your magic died out, so will the blood of the Potter Family and causing a fourth of the economy to collapse, as the Potter Family Share takes care of supplying our shops, and keeping Diagon Alley running. Without Diagon Alley, well...' Eirene groaned. She took account of this with many scenarios running in her mind.

'Grrr fine. But I'll have to inform my association of a possible year-long absences.' Eirene grumbled. 'But when I'm seventeen, I'm leaving! Deal or no deal? If I disappear too long, I'll be 'hunted down' and go through an inquiry!' she grunted in annoyance in a huff. 'And Inquiry Hunter Style is professional thorough interrogation and I can't exactly reveal our existence, can we? They're muggles and we're magic.'

'I suppose that's fair enough.' Amelia sighed wearily. 'I heard about the association you're working for through certain sources. But due to...secrecy's sake as we don't want unwanted people knowing of it, only a handful knows. While you're attending Hogwarts, we'll make a compromise with your job occupation so in Holidays, you can report to the Association.'

'Fair enough.' Eirene grinned. 'I'll come next year. Oh, and I'm NOT wearing a robe. Occupational hazard in my case, besides being a tell-tale sign that you're either a wizard or to muggles, a religious fanatic cultist-wannabe as only that sort wears robes. Oh, and I'll attend Hogwarts on another condition...I will go as Eirene McCarnathy, not Potter OK? Who wants to be famous because your parents got killed and you lived? You people sure have whacked ideas on making celebrities.'


	20. Possibilities

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Possibilities<p>

After ensuring that Eirene agreed to come to Hogwarts, the wizards talked with her some more regarding her responsibilities as the last heir of a Noble House before they returned home, satisfied.

By the end of Charlie Weasley's Contract at January 11, she went with Charlie who filed for a one-week holiday after his hellish five months, and Director Petran got information the Preserve didn't manage to get. Not only was Charlie paid with 15000 for his work, the Reserve was paid with 9000 since she DID use their facilities. They then went back to Britain through Portkey in the Portkey point an hour away from the Reserve. It was a small, round vacant space where there's spaces labelled with each European Country.

'So a lot of foreigners work here huh?' Eirene mused thoughtfully as she saw the many country names in the space.

'Yeah, well we get a lot of dragon lovers every year.' Charlie grinned. 'Hang on tight. We'll re-appear at Stoatshead Hill near my house.' the Portkey for Stoatshead Hill, is a piece of a bedsheet...

Eirene already despised Portkeys. It made her sick and barely managed to land properly on her feet.

'I suppose this is where we part for now Charlie.' said Eirene. 'I have to go back to New York in America.'

'Huh? Can't you like, take a break somewhere in Britain before you fly off to another country?' Charlie asked her incredulously.

'Meh, I have to submit the dragon species as soon as possible and get paid myself.' Eirene chuckled. 'After all, no work, no pay.' She then conjured her ability. 'Ciao!' and she took off to the skies.

'Barking mad, that one.' Charlie shook his head, before going home with his pay, a different man. Physically at least. He no longer had scars and callouses, making him very smooth and physically flawless, and he lost half his weight. He was sure his mother would be determined to fatten him up again on his week off.

xxx

In a hotel in London, Eirene decided to yes, take a break in a hotel in London. Flying for hours tired her, especially when you flew over a countryside where vehicles are near non-existent. She stayed in a classy hotel and spoiled herself in a suite, relaxing...while having laundromat services wash her clothes. Everything, and she only had a robe to cover herself.

In the meantime, she trained hard...in Nen. Making her aura stronger, denser and more refined...as well as increasing her aura pools. She sent her work to the Beast Division by Fax as she was 'on vacation'. She strengthened herself while alternating gym visits, and pigging out. At age 14, she got a letter from Hogwarts.

No invitation, but a supply list she would need for school.

'Diagon Alley...huh?' she muttered as she took the list with her. Time to go shopping. Had she done so later, the alley will be annoyingly crowded.

xxx

Diagon Alley...

Not much crowded, save for some adults going here and there then disappear for home. After having Tom the Bartender open the wall for her, she looked at her list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
><em>A History of Magic<em> by Bathilda Bagshot  
><em>Magical Theory<em> by Adalbert Waffling  
><em>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration<em> by Emeric Switch  
><em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi <em>by Phyllida Spore  
><em>Magical Drafts and Potions<em> by Arsenius Jigger  
><em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them <em>by Newt Scamander  
><em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection <em>by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<p>

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.<p>

'Pfft, right, I can fly on my own, thank you very much!' Eirene scowled in indignance. She went to the bookstore first to buy the books that were...printed in thick parchment. Sheesh, the total of these things would be equivalent to carrying 7 kilos of rice. They're even hardbound leather! Well, for ickle firsties it'll be THAT heavy. She, a part ant? Even a couple tons is of no consequence.

However...

She hated the uniform-despite buying the kind made of the best materials fit for the wealthy. Too...tacky. She only purchased the robes out of typical standard but no way in hell will she wear a security risk. She's a fighter dammit. As for the telescope part? When she saw the stock in the store, she opted for modern telescopes the best jenis can buy. The Magic World is SERIOUSLY OUTDATED.

She began reading her books in advance...and when she looked at Fantastic Beasts book...

She knew more than the book and already know of the beasties in it. For the life of her, out of school necessity, she just can't get rid of it. Her wand however, had to be customized since none of the wands were compatible with her.

xxx

August 1...

Eirene visited Gringotts to check on her family wealth, and have them put the Potter Grimoire in safekeeping in the Main Potter Vaults, before adding her personal fortune into the Trust Vaults for her use. Her personal fortune of 539 million jenis to be converted into wizarding currency nearly gave the Goblin attending to her a near apoplexy. Equivalent of that was 200 million galleons, 355 sickles and 699 million knuts. Due to too much knuts, she asked the goblin to convert half of those knuts into Galleons. With her personal fortune adding to the Main and Trust Vaults, as well as the jenis she forked over for Muggle Currency, she just made the Potter Family kick up a notch in wealth, out-riching the Malfoys who were the wealthiest...until now.

Then there's social events she has to worry about as well. She had to attend some of those...and she's long way overdue. After all, she HAD been missing for some time now. And with her being the wealthiest witch in Britain...ye gads. She knew what will happen. Soon. She contacted her father.

/Tiger?/

'Daddy, did you read the book I wished for while I was indisposed by any chance?'

/I had some difficulty opening it. Even turning a page was difficult since it's resisting me I had to use full power just to look at the table of contents, take a break and read about your folks. So witches and wizards do exist huh?/

'And it turns out that all the beasties I found were kept by the magic world in utter secrecy...and they failed miserably too.' Eirene chuckled. 'But enough about that, I have...obligations I need to attend to because I just got wind that since the Potters are one of Britain's top four richest Aristocratic Wizards with control over a fourth of the damn economy, you can guess what I'll put up with soon.'

/Ahhhh yes. Social Events. Political Events and all that crap./ Morau chuckled gruffly. /Not fun at all./

'Yeah. I'm studying laws and politics in my room now so I'll put being a Beast Hunter on hold. I have to make sure I live through this...political warfare. One careless mistake on my part, I'll be pecked by vultures.'

/I can understand that to an extent. But I heard you just dumped records of Dragons from all over the world at the Beast Division. Seriously girl, I know you love our job but we ain't machines kid, we're humans. Take a damn holiday!/ Morau snorted. /Even I'm here in Hawaii getting some sun!/ Eirene sweatdropped.

'Uh...right...but you know I have to go to Magic School soon?'

/I know. Oh, and while you're at it, see how magic can affect Nen will ya? I'm kinda worried about that since you have two powers now./

'I know. I'll see to that. I'll ask Killua about some things myself. Alluka or uh...that one might know.'

xxx

In a zoo somewhere...Killua's phone rang while he was showing Alluka around. He was after all, broadening his 'sister's horizons. 'Yes?'

/Killua, regarding your...experiences, do you know of anyone whose nen category will change given a special, unique, physical condition? My best bet is Specialist./ said Eirene. /I have a funny feeling in my case./

'Yeah, I know someone that's not my sister, but it's too sensitive to talk about out here.' said Killua. 'Once I find ourselves a secure room, I'll send you a text message regarding this person's case. I'm checking myself out as well since I ate some ants, and a particular ant that learned Nen. I also had potential in Enhancement because Rammot might be one. Gon's potential no doubt skyrocketed. Hence that...thing we saw way back.' Killua shivered. Gon sacrificed his 'time' to 'reach' the 'age' when he's more powerful than Nefelpitou to defeat him.

/I see. I'll be waiting for your mail. By the way, where are you? I'm hearing...kids and...animal noises?/

'Er we're in a zoo.' said Killua. 'I'm broadening Alluka's horizons and maybe I'll start her up in combat training.'

/Still worried about Illumi eh?/

'Aa.'

/If you ever need a place to hide out in if you sense his presence, go to Scotland in Britain. Find Dufftown. Oh, and while you're at it, protect your electronics with Shu. The atmosphere here fries electronics. Once you're there contact me. I'll personally take you to where I am incase the Zoldyck Boogeyman comes around September to June. But since I'm still in London until then, find me in Ritz Hotel./

'Thanks. Much appreciated.' Killua grinned, inwardly giggling at the mere thought of Illumi being a Boogeyman. Then his grin changed to a frown.

That's exactly what he is when it concerns their second-youngest sibling, now that they figured out his...privileges. He'll have to create failsafes with Nanika soon.

And by sundown, Eirene received his message.

_**Sorry it took long, but I promised Alluka I'd show her**_  
><em><strong>around. Her horizons is as small as her glorified safe<strong>_  
><em><strong>at home so I'm teaching her things while taking her<strong>_  
><em><strong>around. This case I'm talking about, is a friend of mine,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gon's, and Leorio's. Kurapika. He's the sole survivor of<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Rukuso Province Massacre by the Genei Ryodan for<strong>_  
><em><strong>his tribe's er...most precious asset.<strong>_

Eirene knew Killua meant the Scarlet Eyes. The Kuruta Massacre was pretty well-known to Hunters after all, and to the Mafia and Elite Society. A pair is sought after because of it's beautiful red color and worth nearly a billion in auction last year.

_**On his own, he's a Materialization. However, when he uses**_  
><em><strong>his asset, he becomes a Specialist with instant 100 mastery<strong>_  
><em><strong>in ALL categories called Emperor Time. Doing this however<strong>_  
><em><strong>causes quite the strain due to the conditions. Gon and I saved<strong>_  
><em><strong>some ant meat for him and lied that it's an exotic delicacy<strong>_  
><em><strong>and chucked it over. He said he enjoyed it very much. Then<strong>_  
><em><strong>I told him the truth...his reaction was PRICELESS. We sent him<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rammot's entire leg. Of course it's just meat in a package.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No way we'd send it as literally a leg! I can imagine trying to<strong>_  
><em><strong>get that through Customs, Hunter or not...<strong>_


	21. Faker's Unmasking

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Faker's Unmasking<p>

Since that communication with Killua, Eirene tried the Water Divination by mixing her magic with nen.

She became Specialization alright. She knew she would have to create another ability. She already had one for combat, she wanted her Specialist ability for something else. Something that can secure her Political Power in the Magic World. She thought about it.

Her White Key can heal any physical wound...how about healing magically-caused ailments that's deemed a hopeless case? She meditated on an ability that's possible using her specialist aura mixed with her magic. She consulted both powers until her new aura showed the ability to her. A beautiful, white decorated pitcher and a tea cup? Then information hit her head like a sledgehammer.

She quickly started training and she hoped to perfect this, before the event in the Winter Holidays.

Come september, it was time to go to school. She groaned.

She has to and she didn't like this.

'Grrr...' she growled as after a breakfast at the Hotel Restaurants, she took her trunk and went to get ready for school by heading to King's Cross Station. She knows how to get there thanks to her parents' history. Upon riding a cab to said station, she bought a chicken bucket meal with softdrinks and an extra bottle of coke, and took it with her to the Hogwarts Platform. She can keep the drinks cold with her magic. Since she'll soon be in a school train, might as well pack some food. She also brought along a PSP she prepared beforehand with lots of games to keep her entertained on a looong nine-hour trip. The excerpts in her father's history, was a lot of complaints every train ride to school and to King's Cross with long hours of insane boredom with nothing to do.

So she bought a PSP with FFVII Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Final Fantasy IX, Sims 2 Castaway, and Tekken Dark Resurrection.

It's powered by magic of course. She converted magic aura into electricity to fill up batteries when she gets low bat.

However, the noises of her toy caught curiosity and attraction to some nearby cabins.

'Excuse us, but we're hearing strange noises here...' said a female student as she took a peek inside.

'It's nothing. Just a game.' said Eirene as the PSP announced 'Conflict Resolved!'

'A game? From that little thing?' Eirene groaned. A witch who grew up clueless about the Muggle world. Great.

'Ask a Muggleborn about PSP. They'll explain. Right now I have no time as I'll fight a boss soon.' with the blatant dismissal, the witch huffed and left. Eirene focused back on her Crisis Core game and she's already on Chapter 4, too busy 'farming'.

When she got bored of farming for an hour straight, she went to play Sims 2 Castaway. At least this one didn't need levelling...she soon got mentally tired and went to sleep.

xxx

She woke up with the train coming to a halt. 'Hu-wha?' she groaned as she woke up. The sky outside was dark and she heard numerous footsteps in the corridor. She looked outside to see the station. "Ah shit, we're here already!" she snapped her fingers for her clothes to change into her uniform. She then followed the students out, with her PSP, cellphone and wallet in her pockets.

She had to follow the kids into boats. Technically, she's a firstie isn't she? And Hagrid said 'No more'n four to a boat!' She let the kids go first...only to get wind that there's no more boats, so she secretly flew overhead at the pace of the boats, so there's no need for her boosters. Upon arrival at the lakeshore near the castle, Eirene hid before cancelling her ability.

xxx

In the Great Hall, Albus and the staff anticipated this day.

Eirene would be here THIS TIME, but only as Eirene McCarnathy, not Potter. She wishes to hide her identity until she's ready to expose herself. The others had no idea what she looks like, just her...unusual reputation reached their ears. And the remaining Weasley Children will be in for a surprise...after all, their brother's ex-employer will be here. Minerva soon went to pick up the firsties...and the not-so-firstie.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,' Hagrid announced.

'Thank you, Hagrid,' the woman replied with a very slight amount of warmth to her voice. 'I will take them from here.'

The first year students shepherded themselves into the castle, only to arrive in the Chamber of Reception. There was the sound of chatter to the right – possibly the other students – but the professor led them to a smaller room on the left near the oak doors.

As soon as everyone was settled in the room, Professor McGonagall turned around to face them.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she announced. 'Now, before you join your fellow students, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Points will be awarded for academic achievement and other triumphs. However, any rule breaking, and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor here at this school. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. Do try to smarten yourselves up before then.'

She glanced pointedly at a few students before leaving. She glanced around for Eirene only to find a shadow of a taller girl hiding outside before disappearing. "She better be here!" she swore as she went back into the hall to set up the stool and the Sorting Hat, before going back out and leading the students in. Still, no sign of Eirene among the small ickle Firsties causing McGonagall to get worried and gave Dumbledore a look.

'She's here.' he said. He knows her...'feeling' anywhere, having been...exposed to it once, along with a poor dragon.

'A-ahem,' McGonagall coughed. 'When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat. Ackerley, Stewart!'

The sorting went on until the firsties are over, ending with Kevin Whitby.

'And now, we before I give a special announcement, we have a transferee student coming in under special circumstances.' Albus announced. 'She will be a First Year due to certain rules of transferring and will have to start again at the bottom to adapt to our curriculum.'

'McCarnathy, Eirene!(they had to change the pronunciation)' McGonagall called out as a blur zoomed to appear in front of her, startling the whole hall with her appearance. It was instantaneous. A blur and a red-haired girl wearing just the standard(albeit figure-hugging) uniform with no robe and thigh-high black socks. Her skin was creamy pale, making her red hair and distinctive green eyes stand out. That, and her unusual hairstyle and choice of hairpins(yellow round pins with cartoonish faces). But what stood out about her was her slender, yet curvaceous figure, many boys found themselves ogling her. To the staff who knew who this girl really is, well...shocking?

Eirene put the hat on. **My my my...aren't we three years _overdue_ Ms. Potter?** the hat spoke in her head. **Then again, I can hardly imagine stuff you went through. Hard-working and consummate professional, a very powerful fighter with a helpful ability to boot...normally I'd put you in Hufflepuff, but with your personality I don't think they can handle you.** it chuckled. **I'll put you in...** 'GRYFFINDOR!' the Gryffindor table cheered as Eirene went to sit with them.

'Now that the sorting's all done, I have a few announcements to make.' said Albus as he stood up. He made an announcement about the new Defense teacher Alastor Moody who just barged in complete with thunder and rain outside like some American Horror movie and no Quidditch this year due to an upcoming Triwizard Tournament and visitations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for the event. Like she cared about that! Then after having a big dinner, they went to their dorms.

Due to her being a First Year...she had to share a dorm with kids three freaking years her JUNIOR. Peachy.

A month passed by, she had no interest in socializing whatsoever. She did good in school and flying on old brooms...?

Well...there's a problem with that.

The brooms, the minute she touches it, explodes. And no more spares EITHER.

'Dear me...' Albus sighed as he groaned at Madam Hooch's report that Eirene's blowing up school brooms by mere touch alone. 'It seems it's starting. It's because she started late.'

'But how will we teach her how to fly like a proper witch? I think with this situation, she can't ever play Quidditch!' Madam Hooch choked.

'There's a gamble in this case...either she weakens or...this. I'm glad it's the latter but we're in for rough years until she's seventeen,' Albus chuckled ruefully. 'I'll see about those School Brooms replaced. Although since Ms. Potter can't er...fly with a broom in class, we'll have to excuse her from that class...with a T for a grade as she can't exactly...perform.' he coughed. 'She can fly with her own ability but not with a broom. Poor James will be rolling in his grave if his baby girl can't play Quidditch. Poor Sirius too.' he chuckled with a twinkle in his eye.

'That's a sucker's bet and you know it.' Madam Hooch drawled wryly as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

xxx

And so, the next day, Eirene got a letter that due to...circumstances, she can't take Flying Lessons anymore and get a T for the whole year. Well, ain't that peachy? It's not her fault the brooms are weak...at least she got more free time.

She spent her supposed Flying Lesson time playing on her PSP. Study periods are longer and more useful for training. By Halloween however, she wondered what was the fuss all about when everyone ran out of the Great Hall.

'...what's their problem?!' she blinked, confused while playing her game. Later, some new...people came in. ONE HELL OF A WOMAN and girls dressed like prim and proper aristocrat girls behind her and A man with a goatee and boys behind him in thick, furry cloaks. Wherever they came from must be cold...she assumed they must be Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Pleasantries were exchanged...but why is Moody and Snape apprehensive about this Igor guy anyway? She used Gyo with magic in her eyes to see the usual leaking auras, but...there's something small and black in their forearms. But to her Defense Professor, why does he have two clashing auras? One overlapping the other?

She would have to talk to Albus about this. Screw classes.

xxx

After Lunch, she stalked the Headmaster and waited until they were alone.

'You've been following me for quite a while, Eirene.' said Albus as Eirene showed up.

'Your eyes at the back of your head is useful for now but I got something interesting.' said Eirene. 'I know about the Dark Mark.' Albus stiffened. 'I can see auras after all...when I saw why Moody and Snape glare at that furry newcomer, I used my ability to see that all three of them had a mark on their Forearms. And Moody had two auras overlapping each other but the second layer is wavering and weakening. However it gained back it's strength when he drank something from his flask.' Albus sharply turned to look at her at this.

'Are you sure?!' he choked in horror. She can't mean-_Polyjuice_?

'Dead sure.' said Eirene. 'Our professor...is a Death Eater. Which one I don't know.'

'Merlin...but I have a plan.' said Albus as he reeled himself back together. 'And I need your quick speed with this. We will expose him.'

'I like that.' Eirene grinned ferally as she disappeared. Albus wondered what in Merlin's name happened to the REAL Moody...'We need to talk and it's best if the plan is just between the two of us. This is too sensitive.'

And so, the two plotted in the office...

That night, at dinner...and also the time to select a champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament...

There were Aurors Present as well as Amelia Bones herself. Eirene subtly kept an eye on 'Moody' who was looking at the Goblet of Fire with sheer focus, as Albus caused the golden cabinet it was in to 'melt', showing the Goblet. When he took out his flask, Eirene took out a miniature key the size of a knife, made it fly around to strike the flask sideways in high speed. It won't do for her to kill, now that she had to catch him in the act, right? 'Moody' got startled that his flask 'exploded' and was about to quickly leave, when he felt a painful flow...on his back behind his waist, causing him to cry out in pain, causing many heads to turn to him, and see a student kick his back so hard.

'What was that for you crazy girl?!' 'Moody' yelled in anger as Eirene wasted no time in dislocating his shoulders, causing him a world of hurt, as well as his knee caps.

'I-isn't that a bit much?!' Amelia choked in horror.

'It's so he can't run!' Eirene chirped cheerfully as if she just got a borthday present. 'We can't have our...friend running away without telling us WHERE is our REAL Defense Professor. I believe we have ten seconds to see his true face as he didn't get to drink whatever the shit was in his flask.'

'True face...flask...Polyjuice Potion?!' Snape swore. 'He's the thief that's raiding my personal stores?!' he yelped in alarm. 'It's possible! I'm missing Boomslang skin, Fluxweed and Lacewing flies as well as a horn of a Bicorn!' this revelation enforced the Imposter Idea only three people knew...

'You mean that was you?!' Moody snarled in rage as Eirene chuckled in a carefree manner as she dragged him to the center of the hall, ignoring his snarling, and disbelieving, incredulous stares.

'7-6-5-4-3-2-1...' Eirene counted down as 'Moody' swore profanities while she counted down, and sure enough, his 'form' started to change. His wooden leg was pushed off the stump as a real leg 'grew' out of it, the face changed into a filthy, gaunt yet good-looking man with a look of insanity of his angry face, and out popped the electric blue eyeball he wore. At Gryffindor table, one Neville Longbottom shook uncontrollably. He's one of those who tortured his parents to insanity!

'Merlin's Beard!' Amelia gasped. 'Barty Crouch Jr! He's supposed to be dead in Azkaban! Catch him!' she shrieked as her Aurors made a move to bind the supposedly dead man, but Barty Sr. made a move to raise his wand, only to be knocked out cold by Eirene as well and held up by the scruff of his robes.

'Does anyone know how to undo an Imperius Curse? This one's lights out.'


	22. Traumatized Halls

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Traumatized Halls<p>

'7-6-5-4-3-2-1...' Eirene counted down as 'Moody' swore profanities while she counted down, and sure enough, his 'form' started to change. His wooden leg was pushed off the stump as a real leg 'grew' out of it, the face changed into a filthy, gaunt yet good-looking man with a look of insanity of his angry face, and out popped the electric blue eyeball he wore. At Gryffindor table, one Neville Longbottom shook uncontrollably. He's one of those who tortured his parents to insanity!

'Merlin's Beard!' Amelia gasped. 'Barty Crouch Jr! He's supposed to be dead in Azkaban! Catch him!' she shrieked as her Aurors made a move to bind the supposedly dead man, but Barty Sr. made a move to raise his wand, only to be knocked out cold by Eirene as well and held up by the scruff of his robes.

'Does anyone know how to undo an Imperius Curse? This one's lights out.'

xxx

The Aurors placed both Crouches in Body Binds...even though the Jr. had been...physically incapacitated. But still, he's like Bellatrix Lestrange...

'Can somebody explain what ees going on here Dumblydorr?' Madame Maxime yelped in horror and sheer disbelief. One Igor Karkaroff looked ready to run for the hills at the sight of Barty Jr. as Barty Jr. swore he'll kill him for selling them all just to save his hide!

'We just found this out yesterday ourselves.' said Albus as he shook his head. 'And we planned to expose him before taking him to Azkaban once more. I invited Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for an interrogation and I fear for the real Alastor Moody.' he said grimly. 'So before you take him away, I wish to know where our real professor is.'

'Alright, talk Barty! Where's Moody?' one of the Aurors demanded forcefully.

'Rot in hell you filthy mudblood!' Barty Jr. spat out.

'I think being a well-cultured mudblood is better than a pureblood that acts like an animal with rabies which is what you are right now, Crouch.' the same Auror sneered stonily as he smacked Barty Jr.'s face.

'Hey, won't you contract rabies Perks?' his fellow auror chuckled.

'I didn't get bitten so no.' Perks huffed smugly before turning to Barty Jr. 'Now answer!' Perks snarled at Barty Jr. 'Where-is-Alastor-Moody or your inbred brain can't hear a name right?'

'You dare insult the pure blood of my forefathers-' Barty Jr. snarled as he then screamed like a girl when Eirene stomped on his ankle hard, which broke his ankl with a sickening crunch, causing most people to look horrified, and between shades of blue and green, as ankle in question, was flattened and bleeding through his pant leg.

'We have no time for blood insults coming from a criminal put down like a dog.' Eirene chuckled coolly. 'Now answer or _I might stomp on your family jewels next_!' and for measure, she lifted her foot above his equipment, causing Barty Jr. to pale. 'Three seconds!'

'Eep!' the second auror whimpered as many a men subconsciously put their hands on their 'assets'. If she can do that to a LEG... Albus was visibly whimpering, prompting McGonagall to smack him.

'I-In his trunk!' Barty Jr. shrieked. 'Get that foot away from me, bitch!' Eirene smiled...but a wave of death washed over the room.

'Oh shit...' Snape smirked, despite shivering at her malice. 'He just HAD to call her that...'

'Now was tewwing the twuth sow hawd?' Eirene spoke in cutesy baby talk before her eyes lit up dangerously. 'But you made one mistake.' and she stomped HARD on his equipment, causing another sickening crunch and squelch, making Barty Jr. shriek like a girl again in pain and sobbed loudly. Boys and men in the hall now _greatly _feared her as blood seeped through his pants. 'ANYBODY WHO CALLS ME A BITCH, GETS THEIR SHITTY EQUIPMENT SQUASHED LIKE A BUG!' she snarled and she kicked him hard...so hard in the _same area_ he was thrown up about ten meters in the air, nearly hitting the ceiling before falling down, albeit rescued by a cushioning charm from Amelia Bones who was white from sheer horror and brutality displayed by a 14 year old...

'Er that's enough, Ms. McCarnathy...' Amelia choked her whimper out. Her own aurors were hiding behind her in fear of the girl who's very dangerous to the opposite sex. She could even hear them sniffle, whimper and meep in fear. 'I believe you made your point enough.'

'Yeah yeah but he pissed me off!' Eirene whined. 'What girl likes to be called the 'b' word anyway?!'

'Yes yes, but no need to be so uh...brutal even if he deserves it!' Amelia shivered while swaying as if to faint. 'I need Firewhiskey after this...but we'll be having an inquiry regarding this matter in the staffroom tomorrow morning. He needs to be put back to Azkaban after treatment in St. Mungos...although I doubt he can walk again and use his limbs...' and the Aurors left, carting both Crouches off, with Barty still sobbing over grievous injuries...passing by one Shoot McMahon who quizzically looked at the leaving wizards.

'What the hell is going on here?' he wondered before looking inside and saw a familiar face to his relief. 'Eirene?'

'Oh hiya Shoot!' Eirene called out cheerfully at the man dressed like a wandering samurai. 'I guess you're strong enough to see this school but I think you're a late bloomer.'

'I'm a what?' Shoot blurted out, confused. 'I'm here to ask for help since Knuckle's been acting weird. He says he sees an abandoned mine but I see this castle!' he exclaimed. 'Then whenever we go near here, he feels a strong urge to leave and we really need a place to spend the night! He won't believe me!' he almost whined despairingly. 'Same goes for Meleoron and Ikarugo!'

Eirene scratched her head at this. 'Hoo, boy...one thing after another...sorry Shoot but due to the atmosphere of this place, only us, and these people,' she said as she waved her arms at the students and faculty, '-can get in here. We have something Knuckle, Meleoron and Ikarugo doesn't. I'm afraid you guys will have to sleep on tents in the forest. That OK? I'll just bring you guys food if you have a job here.'

'That's OK.' Shoot smiled. 'We're here to bring the Biggest Acromantula to the Organization for Venom Potency Testing to create Antivenoms for bites. Apparently there's a colony in Canada somewhere and they're wilder than the ones here.' Eirene blinked before giggling.

'Ohhh fuck, you'll need my help on that one.' Eirene giggled before girlishly laughing. 'The biggest one is as big as a manor house!' Shoot's jaws dropped. 'I had the displeasure once of being chased by him before I could cow him for an interview on how his race works! Come on, let's get this over with.' and she went to leave with Shoot.

'M-Ms. McCarnathy, where do you think you're going?!' McGonagall sputtered out.

'Setting up camp before catching Aragog the Acromantula!' Hagrid looked horrified.

'NOT MY BABY YEH DON'T!' Hagrid wailed as he chased them both out of Hogwarts. The three schools stared at the half-giant in disbelief. His baby...?

'WHAT PART OF A BIG-ASS SPIDER THE SIZE OF A MANSION IS A BABY?!' Eirene snarkily yelled in the halls.

'EVERYTHING 'CAUSE I RAISED HIM SINCE HE WAS A WEE HATCHLING AT YER AGE!' Hagrid yelled back. 'DON'T CATCH MY BABY!'

'It's...quite a day today, isn't it?' Flitwick choked in sheer disbelief as the adults can only nod.

'We need to get drunk after we rescue Moody.' Madam Hooch deadpanned. 'Too much in one night alone...'

The next morning, Rita Skeeter's vicious quill is at work.

**_Don't call her the 'B' word!_**  
><strong><em>Muggleborn witch stomps on Barty's Jewels!<em>**  
><em><strong>By:<strong> Rita Skeeter_

_The Halloween Night when the delegates of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang just arrived_  
><em>to Hogwarts for their stay during the Triwizard Tournament is...quite eventful. You see,<em>  
><em>a rather unexpected person was exposed in the Great Hall last night...a dangerous, Death<em>  
><em>Eater who's supposed to have DIED in Azkaban Prison from illness, Barty Crouch Jr. who<em>  
><em>is in fact, posing as the Defense Professor Alastor Moody through Polyjuice Potion. To main-<em>  
><em>tain his form, he's apparently raiding Professor Snape's cupboards to the man's ire, and brews<em>  
><em>himself some to maintain his guise. He was exposed brutally by one Muggleborn witch who is<em>  
><em>given the OK of ahem, 'nastily' subduing the man partly responsible for the tragedy of the<em>  
><em>Longbottom Couple, Alice and Frank. She dislocated his shoulders and kneecaps without magic,<em>  
><em>and dragged him to the middle of the hall, wherein everyone watch to see 'Moody' become<em>  
><em>Barty Jr. when the hourly effect wore off. Our Aurors interrogated him but Barty Jr. won't say<em>  
><em>a word and defied them in the name of his pure blood, until a sickening crunch is heard...<em>

_The girl in question stomped hard on Barty Jr's ankle with just physical force, and strong enough_  
><em>to flatten his ankle and caused him to shriek like a girl in pain! Ouch! Then she threatened to<em>  
><em>stomp on his er 'equipment' if he didn't say where the REAL Moody is. Barty Jr. quickly told her<em>  
><em>where he is...poor guy, locked up in his own trunk-then he said, ''Get that foot away from me, bitch!"<em>  
><em>then a frightening aura of malice filled the whole hall! The girl smiled and happily stomped on his<em>  
><em>er equipment, causing Barty Jr. to broke down into sobs, and every male in the Great Hall subconsciously<em>  
><em>put their hands on their 'thing' and some looked close to crying themselves in sheer terror. He would<em>  
><em>have been 'spared' if only he didn't call this hot-tempered girl the 'b' word...to her own words,<em>

_"ANYBODY WHO CALLS ME A BITCH, GETS THEIR SHITTY EQUIPMENT SQUASHED LIKE A BUG!"_

_and she kicked him hard...so hard in the same area he was thrown up about ten meters in the air, nearly_  
><em> hitting the ceiling before falling down, albeit rescued by a cushioning charm from Amelia Bones who was<em>  
><em> white from sheer horror and brutality displayed by a 14 year old...then again, so is everyone else...makes<em>  
><em>one wonder who raised such a trigger-temper kid with enough strength to squash one's bones and er...<em>  
><em>flesh into a pulp...there will be an Inquiry soon as to when, why and how Barty Jr. escaped, where has he<em>  
><em>been since, and why is he at Hogwarts. St. Mungo's fixed his dislocated shoulders and kneecaps but not<em>  
><em>even they can do a thing to his ankle and um...thing. They opted for removal surgery and made him well<em>  
><em>enough for his inquiry and trial. The Longbottoms no doubt wants a piece of him for the sake of Frank and<em>  
><em>Alice Longbottom. They simply will NOT let this go...<em>

_As for the real Moody, he was rescued after everybody __recovered from last night's 'event' and the poor man  
>was Imperiused to tell Barty of his behavior, speech <em>_patterns and mannerisms to pose as him just fine, his  
>hair uneven and starving for a month. His capture <em>_started when he was attacked in his own home by Barty Jr.  
>and the 'real' traitor to the Potters, Peter <em>_Pettigrew, then overpowered by both and thus, started his incarceration.  
>He is of course, understandably <em>_furious and swore bloody murder in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, and had to be  
>restrained by his fellow <em>_staff until he calmed down. He will be temporarily replaced by Sirius Black, Eirene Potter's  
>Godfather until he recovers...but we can be sure that he too, will prowl the grounds for the traitorous rat...and speaking<br>of Ms. Potter, where IS she? Haven't they found her yet...?_


	23. Traumatized Halls II

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Traumatized Halls II<p>

Sirius Black arrived late at night to temporarily take over Moody's position as Defense Professor for a month at most, as the poor guy suffered after-effects of the Imperius, severe stomach pains and dehydration. His magic kept him alive during that and it caused him to get weaker over time.

'Albus, where is Eirene?' Sirius asked Albus hopefully. 'I want to talk to her at least once.'

'Well, she'll be returning soon after helping her fellow Hunters catch Hagrid's former pet, Aragog.' said Albus as he shook his head. 'They're here for his venom and last I heard, Severus sent a quick owl after them, wishing for a jarful himself.'

'Man, I wish I could've seen it.' Sirius pouted. 'It's not every day you see a Death Eater's balls squashed! You should've invited me tonight!' he whined like a child denied of candy.

'Well you were on a mission looking for Bertha Jorkins by the Ministry...' Albus chuckled before sighing. 'I worry for young Mr. Longbottom. He has seen one of those who took away his parents from him. Figuratively, he's worser off than Eirene. Her parents simply died as the Killing Curse is a painless touch of death...while Neville's parents are so near yet so far. A shell of themselves if you will.' he sighed mournfully. 'And Augusta constantly compares him to his father, unknowingly further crushing him psychologically and emotionally.'

'It must have been vindicating for him when Eirene stomped on ol' Barty's balls.' Sirius spat viciously. 'He deserves it. Sometimes I swear he's secretly married to Bellatrix and Rodolphus is just the 'front husband' or something.' Albus shivered. Bellatrix and Crouch Jr. were 'his' most passionate and fanatical devotees it nearly bordered to obsession.

'Why thank you for not letting me sleep tonight.' Albus sighed. 'That imagery I can do without.'

'Whoops.'

Sirius didn't sound so apologetic.

xxx

Next day...

Breakfast was silent...for the Gryffindors at least as they were SCARED of their housemate, Eirene McCarnathy. She can cheerfully...torture a Death Eater. Sure he deserved it but she spooked the hell out of them! And here she is, playing her PSP(she won't tell them HOW she made Electronics work in Hogwarts) while using magic to spoonfeed her breakfast when her phone rang. 'Hello? Hi daddy!' she called happily. 'School's fine and I helped out Shoot's group in catching the Acromantula here but uh...can you explain to those guys about my school? Apparently Shoot's a late-bloomer so he could come here and the guy's too old to learn magic. He's 28 this year right? Yes yes...oh, I'm doing fine and my grades are good. But school's boring. I want to go back to work.' she complained, and her words raised many eyebrows. What work? And WHAT kid WANTS work?! She does!

'School's only for kids with no jobs and I HAVE a job dammit!' she grumbled before she gaped. 'What do you mean treat this as vacation?! You gotta be outta your mind daddy! Boredom's killing me and not getting paid for a few years is no fun! Yes yes...' Eirene scowled before brightening up. 'Oh yes, I'll be sending some things soon. How does magic candy sound? I can go to a nearby village here due to my age despite being a little Firstie and there's fun magical sweets there...'

"_What_ part of you is 'little'?!" the whole house thought with sweatdrops.

'Oh, send you a whole shop? Sure! Just send Shoot over and have him phone me when he's here on hopefully a Hogsmeade Weekend! I'll have him lug the whole stock home! Yes yes, love you too daddy! Bye~!' Eirene chirped sweetly and she put her phone down then her mood changed. 'School's a vacation my ass! You're not supposed to get bored in vacation!' she growled viciously, making those seated near her scoot away in fright.

'Talk about Bipolar...' Sirius shuddered at the Staff Table. 'Is she like this when you FINALLY got to talk to her?' he whispered while watching out for Karkaroff who was talking to Snape.

'Far, far worse.' McGonagall grimaced. 'Especially she hates it when she is interrupted at work. She tends to...blow up. Poor Charlie Weasley.' Despite her student status, she will not let herself be treated like a child or they're dead! Then she sighed. 'But a child her age being so workaholic and prefers it more than being an actual girl and teenager her age...I worry for her.'

xxx

By noon, some Ministry Officials came to Hogwarts for THEIR side of the story. Like how did they know Moody wasn't really Moody?

Well, the ability to see aura was a useful skill on Eirene's part as she could see magic aura leaking off people or applied on anything or anyone. She also saw the overlapping and conflicting auras of Barty Jr's Moody form that weakens over time and only regains strength when he drinks Polyjuice. She admitted to only looking when she got curious why her teacher glared at Igor Karkaroff like he's ready to pounce on him and bite a chunk off his throat. He had the look of someone who's ready to kill and her father told her that if she meets someone like that, she should er make their life hell before giving them to authorities. If no authority present-kill them. They do the world good by being six-feet under.

Made them wonder what kind of father she has.

'So Ms. McCarnathy...we heard you can easily crush bones and flesh with just sheer physical strength alone...'

'I can rip off limbs too!' Eirene chirped to their horror. 'Wanna see?'

'NO THANKS!'

Then Albus explained about the plan only three people knew since Eirene told him about Moody not being Moody. Since he knew of her abilities, he let her 'wing it'. He just didn't expect her to spook the living daylights of the whole hall with what she does best. Well, he DID tell her to 'wing it' and admitted to one of those fearing for his own assets to attempt humor. The third person to know was Amelia herself and they already got her story. The less people who knew the easier to snag hidden moles. And they can't talk to Moody. He was more paranoid than ever and took to demanding passwords at wand-point. Only the Hogwarts staff knew the password. Everybody else gets shot. Even students! Well, except for Madam Pomfrey-like a Death Eater knows how to heal, Albus-like anybody can defeat the man you-know-who's afraid of, and Eirene-she crushed Barty's balls! That, earned her big respect in his book.

Everyone decided that Sirius should really take over to let Moody recover from additional paranoia as well.

As for Eirene? the Prophet wondered what kind of background the girl came from to easily and happily talk about crushing one's bones and ripping off limbs as if she usually does it everyday and recommended someone teach the girl how to be a proper lady and proper ladies don't do what she does!

xxx

The next day, besides Rita being her sensationalizing self as usual, it is almost time to select Champions for the three schools. Eirene didn't care really. The tournament didn't interest her at all. However...she watched just incase with 'two' of her eyes open for hours to make sure nobody fucks with the Goblet. She even found Pettigrew trying to put something IN, but she caught him, and severed his limbs before healing the stumps with her power. She would present him in a gift wrap with his arm that had the Dark Mark. Then she put gum tape on his mouth. His wand is in her possession, as well as numerous trinkets on his person. Various pieces of trash which were emergency escape Portkeys.

Smiling, she ignored his whimpers. Even if he turns into a mouse, it's pointless as how can a limbless mouse run? He can't even use a Portkey! She sent a letter to Amelia saying she captured Pettigrew. By lunch time...she got ahead of everyone and put the gift-wrapped box in the middle of the hall. When someone came out of curiosity and opened the box, he screamed as to everyone's astonishment, inside the box was a limbless Pettigrew made to er...sit upright with no arms and legs. And in front of his body was his stubby arm that bore the Dark Mark.

Anyone who bets it's Eirene who did it was a loser's bet.

Sirius looked like Christmas came early.

Again, they had to call the Ministry for the umpteenth time.

'Ms. McCarnathy...did you do this again?' Albus almost groaned in asking her.

'Yep...I kept watch on the Goblet, even skipping a few classes...because even if we get rid of ol' Jr., he can always be replaced, right? After all...when it comes to Death Eaters, there's always more where they get them so losing a few members is of no consequence. And as I thought, he's quickly replaced...putting in some girl named Eirene Potter's name in the Goblet. Here.' and she showed the parchment that had HER name on it. She floated the paper to the Headmaster with the Floating Charm. Upon taking it, he frowned.

'You got a LOT of explaining to do you little shit...' Sirius snarled with a predatory smile at the whimpering short man. 'You can't escape by being a rat THIS time! And I'm not above doing things that can _legally_ get me landed in Azkaban just to wring you dry.'

'S-Sirius please...w-we're friends...' Pettigrew blubbered out beggingly, earning him an electricity curse. 'WAAAH!'

'FRIENDS DON'T _SELL_ THEIR FRIENDS TO THE GODDAMN DARK LORD TO SAVE THEIR LITTLE HIDES!' Sirius snarled as he stomped on Pettigrew's balls as well. 'AND FRIENDS DON'T PIN THEIR CRIMES ON FRIENDS EITHER, MAKING THEM LANGUISH IN AZKABAN FOR NOTHING WHILE A SHIT LIKE YOU ENJOYS A LIFE OF FREEDOM ON THE EXPENSE OF RUINED LIVES! WE WOULD HAVE GLADLY DIED FOR YOU IN THE OLD DAYS BECAUSE WE WERE FRIENDS AND WHAT DID YOU DO? BETRAY US ALL! YOU SOLD LILY AND JAMES! YOU CAUSED MY GODDAUGHTER TO BE ORPHANED AND SENT TO SHITTY MAGIC-HATING MUGGLES SINCE YOU ENSURED I'LL BE IN AZKABAN UNABLE TO CARE FOR HER!' all this, while he kicks and stomps him. Eirene looked surprised at that revelation as that wasn't in her family book. 'RATS LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST DIE! FOR A GRYFFINDOR YOU'RE A FUCKING DISGRACE!'

Pettigrew screamed time and again in Sirius' merciless blows. Nobody dared restrain the angered Black and it's common knowledge that he wanted a piece of him for thirteen years. By the time he was done, Pettigrew was moaning, black and blue and very weak from the brutal beating he received.

'Er can we take him now Black? We DO need to put him on trial...' one of the Aurors croaked nervously at the seething, red-faced man who took deep breaths.

'You can do whatever you want.' he grunted. 'As quoted by my dear goddaughter on the papers, Death is too easy for this shit, given the weight of his crimes. I want an eternity of suffering heaped on his miserable hide!'

That lunch time, it was silent. Some too afraid to even eat.

'Zis is one disastrous week Dumblydorr.' Madame Maxime remarked shakily. 'One thing after anuzzer...'

'Yes...this is why I have to do this.' Albus sighed as he clapped his hands. 'Due to the severity of the situation as Death Eaters sneak into the school to put in Eirene Potter's name, we will now submit names of Champion Hopefuls for those who are of age to silence the Goblet once it has completed it's purpose. We will be checking the parchment you will submit to the Goblet of Fire to make sure and be double sure that only your name will be given to the Goblet. The selection will take fifteen minutes from now. As for the tasks, we will have to make sure and be double sure that there will be no accidents and glitches created by the Dark Lord's followers. Why he is using this tournament to get to Ms. Potter who remains missing we do not know, but security _will_ be increased! Nobody is allowed to travel alone! Always be in groups of five, three boys and two girls! Seventh years, you will watch over the First Years. Three to five. You are to escort them to lessons, and to the Great Hall. You will be allowed to be late to class and mealtimes for fifteen minutes thus.'

xxx

And so, after a meal...the selection started. The Professors checking were the Headmasters themselves who underwent a body check from the teachers, before checking on the students who wanted to participate. Then the parchment pieces were poured on the paper by the Headmasters of three schools.

The three champions were chosen. For Hogwarts was Cedric Diggory, for Beauxbatons was Fleur Delacour, and for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum.

And they waited for thirty minutes...just incase.


	24. In which peace is overrated

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>In which peace is overrated<p>

After thirty minutes, nothing happened and the Goblet of Fire went out, to everyone's relief. They've seen too much blood and torture in a short few days. Yep, three champions it is.

After that day, a pair of redheaded twins approached her while she was at the courtyard, playing her PSP.

'Lovely Ms. McCarnathy-'

'-since you're pretty good at-'

'-sniffing out people in disguise-

'-we both feel it's safer for you-'

'-to have our most guarded secret-

'-as the Prank Kings of Hogwarts.' after taking turns, they spoke that last sentence together.

'Ooh most guarded secret as Prank Kings eh? Do enlighten me boys.' Eirene licked her lips predatorily as the left twin took out a folded parchment.

'This little beauty taught us more about Hogwarts than ol' Professor Binns.' said twin-on-the-right with a grin as twin-on-the-left took out his wand and had the tip touch the paper.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' Eirene sweatdropped until she saw the words appear on the blank parchment:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
>Purveyors of Magical Aids to Michief Makers<br>are hereby PROUD to present  
>THE MARAUDER'S MAP<p>

'It took us a while to work it out.' said left twin. 'We were wondering why would ol' Zilch confiscate a harmless parchment...'

'So to nick it from his office, we had to distract him with a Dungbomb or two.' right twin cackled. 'I flung the bombs...'

'And while ol' Filch is promising us Death Threats, I filched the paper. Then we went to work on how to work it, but the parchment flickered to life at some points, giving us hints, until we figured out the password.' said left twin as Eirene opened the map to see a lot of circles with names on them. 'To deactivate, say 'Mischief Managed'!'

'This is quite the convenient tool...can I have this for seven years of my school time boys? You'll be well-compensated for your loss.' Eirene promised them. 'Just expect it in a few days' time.'

'Huh?'

'By the way, how's Charlie?' Eirene asked them. 'He lost so much weight while working for me he said something about your mother determined to fatten him up again.' the twins' jaws dropped.

'YOU'RE his employer?!' they yelped in fascination and amazement. 15000! No wonder their mother went trigger-happy in shopping, buying all of them brand new clothes, shoes and other things! Ginny was so happy she could have beautiful dresses for a change(Charlie took half of that money though, since it's HIS pay).

'Yes. My job is no joke and I needed a guy who knows his dragons well who speaks English, as I know shit about Romanian, although I learned a few phrases.' Eirene chuckled.

Four days later, the two boys got 2000 Galleons each, and a PSP with games. Before they could turn it on, Eirene taught them how to protect electronics from getting fried by putting a magical barrier over the gadgets. Then to refuel the batteries, convert magic into electricity and inject said electricity into the battery until they see a green light. Although for now, she does it for them while they practice, as one ratio wrong, they fry the equipment. And with the huge money she gave them, they could start their dream Joke Shop earlier than planned.

xxx

The First Task, was Dragons, and the teachers called on her for help to keep the Dragons a secret and get them to behave better to keep the task a secret. Apparently, the Dragon Handlers asked for her, as she was the 'Legendary Ironbelly Basher'. She can tame the Horntail juuust fine, much to the disbelief of the faculty.

She showed it by projecting enough malice to reduce the mother Horntail to submissive whimpers, and everyone else was quiet, not even a smoke rose from their nostrils.

'Unbelievable...' Sirius choked. 'That dangerous Horntail reduced to TEARS!'

'That's why we need her...at least until the First Task passed by.' Charlie shrugged. 'These things are secret after all eh?'

'I wished you brought Patricia along...' Eirene whined at the redhead who sweatdropped. The other handlers wisely not commented and started to whistle innocently.

'Are you kidding?! When we mentioned your name to her, she flew away far from reach and hid in a cave and we can't even lure her out with food!' Charlie choked in exasperation. 'She still hasn't forgotten how you kicked her face! And _that's_ the Ironbelly you beat up!'

Eirene laughed at that.

Madame Maxime fainted on the spot, making it hard for the teachers to prop her up until a floating charm was put on her.

xxx

For Eirene, school life was boring and dull. Too easy and Cuthbert Binns tested her resistance against sleep spells on her first few weeks, that she ditched History from now on and self-studied on her own. That, or keep the little shits in line.

At November 24...the First Task began. Three dragons were selected for each champion by randomly drawing lots, and Eirene was on standby should the Champions get in danger by angry mothers.

Cedric Diggory VS Swedish Short-Snout: He used a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and Cedric went for the Golden egg. Halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned his face. OUCH. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task.

Fleur Delacour VS Common Welsh Green: She enchanted the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt alight. She extinguished the flames, and retrieved her egg.

Viktor Krum VS Chinese Fireball: He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, he was docked points when the dragon stumbled around and smashed half of the real eggs. Not even Eirene can fix THAT. She can't heal what's dead obviously. She however, had to heal and subdue the raging dragon from developing a Dragon's Version of Sore Eyes.

The eggs were the clue to the next task, and with the Dragon's uses over, they were sent home.

And so far, no other unknowns went into school, but she still checks every day.

Although one day, by December 3...

She was in the forest, training on her nen, when she sensed someone watching her. 'I know you're there...' from the bushes, out came a black dog. 'A dog...no, human.' she smirked as the 'dog' changed into her Defense Professor, Sirius. 'What is it, Professor?'

'Uh Eirene? Can we talk...as family?' Sirius asked her nervously. Personally, given her upbringing, he doesn't know how to handle her.

'As...family?' she repeated. 'I suppose. I got plenty of free time anyway.' Sirius twitched.

'You DO know that right now, it's your History Class, right?'

'And you DO know that students just use that class as extra nap time or doing whatever.' Eirene snorted. 'He just keeps droning on, gets our names wrong, and doesn't even notice 100 percent what his class was doing...' Sirius sweatdropped. 'So I self-study in the dorms since it's a waste of time.'

'I can feel you.' Sirius shook his head. 'Come with me to my office kiddo. We have a lot to talk about with another friend.'

'Friend?'

'Remus Lupin. He's last year's teacher until his furry secret got out, courtesy of one intelligent muggleborn who can't keep her trap shut.' Sirius scowled. 'This girl prided herself on being a genius and does all she can to show it without a consideration to the situation and circumstances of the other. That was after he helped me catch that damn rat who sold the Potters. Too bad for Hogwarts, Moony was their first decent teacher in Defense. The others Albus hired sometimes hardly knew what they're doing. In the year you're supposed to start, they got a Voldemort-possessed teacher. Second year, they got a fraud who specialized in memory charms.'

'I hear the Defense Position is jinxed...' Eirene remarked thoughtfully.

'Yeah. No teacher lasts a year. They get kicked out by getting killed or by other circumstances. I suspect I won't last a year either with whatever will happen to me, so I told Albus I'll drop out on my own terms, the the jinx's terms, because I sure as hell don't want a jinx on me.' he chuckled. 'I'll quit at March, then I'll have Albus have the kids on supervised Duelling Exercises for the remaining months as a 'review', and I already had a year-end exams written out. It's all planned out.'

xxx

Sirius' Office...

It looked more like a living room THAN an Office. Well, except for the paperwork towering on the tables. Must be homework and tests. Inside the room is another man who looked heavily scarred with years gaining on him. He also had frayed, damaged robes. 'Eirene, meet Moony, a.k.a Remus Lupin. We're the last two of the Marauders now. One died a hero, the other should be Dementor food in Azkaban by now.' Sirius chuckled heartily as Remus made a cringing face.

'Aa.'

'So uh let's get to know each other OK?' Remus smiled. 'We tell you about us since we already know about you. Sound fair?'

'Yah, I know Sirius is my Godfather but I know squat about him.' Eirene shrugged as they sat on the couches and the men started talking about themselves.

'Oh yeah, I got mail this morning.' said Sirius as he held up Gringotts Mail. 'Eirene, I know you want to keep being a Potter secret but uh...since you dumped one hell of a fortune in the Potter Family Vaults despite inability to access it until you're 17 in the Wizarding World, you pretty much out-riched the Malfoy Family and now everyone's in a tizzy looking for you, AND wondering where the hell did your money come from.' he chuckled. 'Of course, there's no way can the public know about your job just yet. The last thing we want now are Hunter-versions of Death Eaters. That's one thing the DMLE agreed on. But the fact remains that you're now the wealthiest person in Britain. Which is exactly why nobles are badgering me, your current family, for your hand in marriage.' he whimpered as he wondered how would Eirene take this.

'Humm...keep up the appearance I'm still not found then.' Eirene chirped cheerily. 'But here's one thing Paddy...' she said as in a blur, she was on Sirius' lap with arms around him. 'I will marry a man who can defeat me in combat. And sadly for the wizarding world, even if they ganged up on me they can't do shit. I'll marry a man who can defeat me and that's a done deal, m'kay? What woman would want a weak hubby afterall?'

'Well, she IS pretty strong if the Dragon Handlers claim she could subdue a Dragon.' Remus chuckled. 'Face it Padfoot, her choices are very, very limited. She'll be marrying a fellow Hunter. They're the only people who can beat her now.' he remarked as Eirene's phone rang.

'Hullo? Ah Killua?' Eirene answered. 'Ah...you want to buy time eh? Sure, but upon arrival, you have to let your phone be fried so he can't track you by GPS. Before you fly to Britain, ditch your cell phone and find Dufftown in Scotland. Call me by payphone instead upon reaching that town, got it? Until then.' and she put her phone away. 'Sheesh...'

'Who's this Killua person?' Sirius blinked.

'A friend of mine. He had to hide from a creepy older brother to protect his little sister.' Eirene sighed. 'Classified reasons but they need my help to hide.'

'Er is this older brother into THAT sort of thing so your friend is making sure he doesn't get their sister?' Remus croaked as he went green. 'Y-you know, i-incest?'

'Far creepier and disturbing than that.' "Big brother wants to control Killua to control Nanika and her powers because of Killua's privileges." Eirene rolled her eyes. She has her work cut out for her. 'Expect a lot of brutality soon if that brother finds us here.'

xxx

'Killua, why are we running?' Nanika asked Killua as they teleported to Dufftown with her powers.

'The family found out about our special relationship, Nanika.' Killua sighed. 'They want to control me to control you! I just got you free and I'll be damned if you're in that glorified safe again.' he swore. 'Illumi wants your power the most. Remember the failsafes we made?' Nanika nodded. 'You and Alluka know me very well. You will know if I'm controlled or not. You already know how Illumi's energy feels.' Nanika nodded again. 'In the event I am controlled, teleport to Eirene and Kaito for help and never go alone. Should you end up alone, always teleport yourself in a country across the world away from Illumi until you get help to save me. Got it?'

'Got it...Alluka don't like though.' said Nanika.

'We have no choice.' Killua smiled sadly. 'I want to train the both of you as soon as Eirene picks us up. Now we find a payphone...'

xxx

Hogwarts...

Eirene is on her way to her next class when she got a phone call again. 'Hello? Aa. Finally there eh? Got it. I'll get you guys.' and she turned away to leave.

'H-hey! Transfigurations our next class!' her classmate sputtered out.

'I got a job kid. The old lady will understand.' and she vanished.

'She seriously thinks McGonagall will let that go Andres?' a girl asked Andres who shrugged.

'I dunno but she'll get detention, not me!'

xxx

Dufftown, three hours later...Eirene slipped in, and located the siblings eating out in a restaurant four more hours later, effectively skipping a whole day of classes. 'Killua.' Eirene greeted as she came in her school uniform.

'Thank god you came.' said Killua. 'We've been hounded for quite a while. Even worse as the family butlers scattered to make finding us easier.' he scowled. 'I'm pretty sure Dufftown has a tattle-tale until Nanika told me there's no butler. For now it's safe here but for how long is up for debate. We need to get out of here quicker.'

'Right. Electronics don't work here so I'm sure you noticed that Dufftown doesn't have any form of electronics.' Eirene chuckled.

'Yeah, no car, no appliances, no electronics...how the hell do these people survive in a boring and quiet place like this?' Killua wondered aloud. 'I'm just glad it's cold up here so it's like a natural air conditioning. But what do they do for lights? Freaking candles and oil lamps!' Eirene knew Dufftown was a muggle-style village of witches and wizards. Of course no electronics will work here, unless you protect your gadgets with your aura. The only ones who know of this, are her father and the Weasley Twins(in their case, she told them to put constant magic barriers on the gadgets every two hours whenever they were on).

'The most beautiful part? No car will work here too.' Eirene cackled. 'Helicopters and blimps will fall like birds with clipped wings unless their En is powerful enough to cover that and last I checked, I can do it.'

'There's one other I know who can do that, but thankfully, he's on my side.' Killua sighed. 'Grandpa Zeno. He can cover 300.' Eirene whistled.

'Lucky he's on your side...but for now, we stay the night here. It's late.' Eirene commented as the sun is setting. 'Not even I can find my school at night.'

'Huh? School?' Killua blinked. 'The hell you need school for, you got a job!' he crowed in disbelief.

'Let's just say it's connected to the book Nanika gave me.' Eirene chuckled. 'I'll explain tomorrow once we get to school. For now, all three of us share a room together to be safe...oh and Killua? No peeking on us ladies or I'll kill you.'


	25. A deal with the Clown

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>A deal with the Clown<p>

In a Hotel Room...

'Sooo kiddies,' said Eirene as she looked at the siblings. 'Any plans for Alluka and Nanika's education, Zoldyck Style? Where I am would be a bit hard as to create training gear, magic will be providing.'

'Magic?' Killua blinked owlishly.

'Well, Nen is practically magic created by our aura isn't it? Your electricity and your sisters' wishing powers are an example but I'm sure Nanika knows about my background...' Eirene trailed off as Nanika nodded. 'I'm a witch from my family Killua.' she said as she took out her wand and turned the bed into a pig and back, causing Nanika to laugh and Killua to double over that he nearly fell off the bed.

'WTF?!' he yelped as the bed changed back. That happened with an iddy-biddy stick?!

'This is why I asked you regarding ahem, conditions that cause Nen to become Tokushitsu.' Eirene coughed. 'If I mix my magic with my aura, my aura becomes Tokushitsu. If normal, I'm still Sousa and Gugenka.'

'Heee...so you attend a school for magic while on break from work?' Killua whistled.

'It's boring as fuck, the adults and students tend to get heart attacks when we do things our way. Not to mention I don't get paid for this boring shit.' Eirene grunted gruffly with a scowl. 'But I still had to go as apparently, I'm a lost heir from a noble family. I have to complete my education before I can wield my political clout in the magic community. I'm pretty influential here just because my parents were killed by a dark wizard, and I supposedly survived by rebounding the death spell meant for me back at him. And by killing him, the First Wizarding War ended. That's why I'm posing as Irene McCarnathy, not my real name.'

'You mean you're not really Morau's kid?' Killua blinked.

'Adopted.' Killua and Nanika looked owlish at that.

'Well, for precaution I will not tell you my real name incase you might slip and unleash chaos on me. According to my godfather, I'm on the bidding market for suitors who want my hand in marriage due to my prestige and wealth.' Eirene rolled her eyes. 'My family's fortune aside and my reputation, my personal fortune being put in made me out-rich the currently wealthy Malfoy Family...so I had my godfather put in a specific condition for me to marry. I marry a man who can defeat me in a fight.'

'Fat chance of that happening!' Killua laughed hilariously. 'I have to see these guys for myself and see their chances!'

'Your youngest siblings can kill em' all in a minute,' Eirene told him blandly as Killua stopped laughing.

'Come on, there's no way they'd suck that bad if they have magic?' Killua croaked as Eirene gave him a flat, deadpan expression.

'These people are fucking lazy as shit, using magic to even get candy in front of them instead of standing up to pick it on the table themselves.' Eirene grunted. 'Apparently, to be a good breed of wizard or witch, let magic do everything for you. Manual labor is for low-class or slaves.' she grunted disdainfully.

'Even I can kill them all at age three...' Killua choked. 'If it's THAT bad...and they want your hand in marriage?' he choked incredulously.

'I'd rather eat shit than marry a man weaker than a bug!'

xxx

Next morning...

'OK Nanika, before Alluka wakes up, I'll tell you specific conditions when we go to this magic school for our safety.' Killua told Nanika. 'No requests and no wish-granting. Here in magic school, you're a normal girl under our protection from our crazy brother.' Nanika nodded. 'Second, our failsafes apply and three, never leave my side unless it's bathroom times.' Nanika nodded. 'Good, time for Alluka to wake.'

When Alluka woke up, Killua laid specific different rules for her. Nanika was to NOT to ask requests and grant wishes to anyone in order to pretend to be a normal girl. To Alluka, her only rule was to stay with Killua or Eirene at all times. If she sees Illumi or any member of the family as well as butlers, immediately switch with Nanika and teleport across the world for safety and hide. Killua will stall Illumi and if he gets controlled, Alluka and Nanika will go to specific people for help. Nanika already knows who to go to, until they find a nen-user who can stop the control.

Alluka didn't like it, but obeyed. Their lives in danger from their own family! How unfair was that?

With further ado, Eirene paid the bills the two racked up as Killua soon learned that wizard money is different from jenis.

xxx

Hogwarts, by lunch time...

'Ms. P-McCarnathy, where have you been?!' McGonagall cried. 'I thought you took leave off work?'

'Emergency Class XXXXX.' Eirene glanced at the two siblings behind her. 'These two siblings are under my protection. They called for my help yesterday and their case is dire. I will talk about it with the faculty tonight.'

'Very well, but detention for leaving without permission.' McGonagall grunted. 'Go see Mr. Filch after lunch. In the meantime, what about your two...guests?'

'Well, they can explore Hogwarts in the meantime until we find a room for them to use.' said Eirene as she took out a piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' she received comical expressions for this, until the blank paper came to life.

'W-what's that?' Alluka asked her curiously.

'Marauder's Map. It's a tool originally used to locate prank victims within the school to unleash hell on them,' Eirene explained as McGonagall's nostrils flared in annoyance as she remembered four boys who gave her most of her gray hairs and their well-planned pranks, and apparently, that map was their secret to success. 'But it also works for security purpose as well...as I can see who comes and goes. I investigate any newcomers thus. Killua, Alluka, if your names are seen on this map, that means you'll see Illumi's name on this map as well.' she said as she handed Killua the map. 'To be on the safer side, change your appearances. You guys are easily noticeable. Alluka, take those hairpins and headband off. Killua,' she pointed a wand at him and changed his hair to black. She also changed their outfits into Hogwarts uniforms. 'Stay on the upper floors AWAY from any windows. I'll have some house elves send food to you.'

'Alright.' said Killua as he took the map. 'Thanks a bunch Eirene.'

'Don't mention it, now hut! I got school and you guys don't.' Eirene grinned. 'I can't see you guys much!' Killua took his sister away quick enough.

'I do hope you'll explain their case REAL well Ms. McCarnathy.' McGonagall twitched. 'Is there something going ON here? And are they muggles?'

'Muggles.'

'WHAT?!'

'But their family is extremely powerful in the Muggle World's Underground Society, influential worldwide in the Underground. I'm a close friend of that white-haired kid so he asked me for a hiding place.' Eirene sighed. 'Their older brother...has an _extremely unhealthy obsession_ towards them both, and they find him too creepy, overbearing, annoying, obsessive, _controlling_...' she put emphasis on the last word. 'Especially to the younger sister than the brother, so these two ran off. They know I'm a witch, thus they know I can hide them for a few years...if they hid anywhere in the Muggle World, they'll be easy to find and be on the run forever, never having peace and sense of freedom and security. I met the older brother and I'd rather be _several countries away_ from him either.'

'I-is that so?' McGonagall twitched. Even she had someone to be wary of? This girl who could subdue an Ironbelly bare-handed, tear apart notorious Death Eaters and reduce a fanatic like Barty Jr. to tears?

'So what will ol' Zilch have me do Professor?' Eirene asked McGonagall with a grin while the middle-aged woman twitched.

'That's Mr. _Filch_,' McGonagall stressly corrected at the purposeful insult-mangling of Filch's name, '-and he wants you to clean up three empty classrooms for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to use. Elbow grease and you have until dinner.'

'Yes yes...' and Eirene casually walked away, making McGonagall shake her head.

'She always does things at her own pace...'

xxx

And so, at her detention...

'In a huge room and there's only little cleaning materials? Are ya crazy?! I need more than this chicken food if you want me to clean three huge-ass classrooms!' Eirene hollered at Filch while pointing at the small amount of cleaning materials she was given. He was rather surprised at this new complaint than the usual ones he gets as most students hated elbow grease cleaning, and this one complained lack of materials? 'Bring me more soap, water and polish, six more cloths and bigger scrubs! For cleaning and polishing!'

xxx

Headmaster's Office...

McGonagall decided that rather wait for tonight, she'd rather tell Dumbledore now about the two new additions to the school. Upon getting wind of Eirene's two MUGGLE house guests under her protection and their situation, as she somehow managed to get the two in, despite the school's and Hogsmeade's powerful anti-Muggle Wards and various compulsion spells within 100 miles towards Hogsmeade and the school. Albus thought about this and felt a major migraine going on. The Hunters proved to be troublesome, dangerous people and there's someone _scarier **than** **Eirene**_?

Merlin forbid! How much do they NOT know?!

'What about those siblings, Minerva?' he twitched as he sought the comfort of his dear Lemon Drops.

'They're somewhere on the upper floors, avoiding the hallways with windows as advised by Ms. Potter.' said McGonagall. 'She gave them a map that allows them to know if they're found. Then they'll flee for the hills again. But Eirene feels that since our world is so secret and electronics don't work and cannot be traceable, the cell phones of those siblings are fried thus. The only gadgets that work here now, are Eirene's cell phone and that game gadget of hers, but some of my lions are reporting seeing the same gadget in the Weasley Twins...for some reason, their electronics' work. How did they do it?'

'It is creative magic on their part I'm sure Arthur will be pleased.' Dumbledore smiled. 'If only they put just as much effort in studies though.'

'That's one thing lamentable.' McGonagall scowled.

xxx

By nightfall...all three classrooms are sparkling clean and shiny, it looked practically brand new instead of a classroom unused for nearly fifty years with thick layers of dust and cobwebs.

'W-whaaaa?!' Filch croaked, wide-eyed at the three classrooms. 'How?! No matter how many years passed, not even students and house elves can do this level of cleaning?!'

'Let's just say I'm no ordinary witch.' Eirene snorted. 'My detention's over and I could really use a bath.' and she vanished in high speeds.

xxx

'Big brother, will we live in this castle from now on?' Alluka asked Killua as they were in the library.

'Well, we're safer with her for now. I can't fight Illumi alone.' Killua pointed out. 'Eirene is pretty strong so we'll be fine here.' he reassured her. 'Since the witches are very anal about security, we'll be fine.'

'Can we play?' Alluka asked him.

'Sure. Things will be peaceful so we can relax for a bit.' Killua smiled. 'We'll be needing Nanika to supply the games though. We could only bring clothes after all.'

xxx

Elsewhere in the castle, Eirene was sorting through her things in her trunk, and popped some glutathione pills before taking her toiletry for a shower. She begun taking skin whitening pills every day as a white skin represents nobility as told by Sirius. Heck, even he had white skin only made deathly pale due to his incarceration in Azkaban. She had to be white before her re-introduction to society. Sure the effects take place, but she hides it with a glamour to differentiate between 'McCarnathy' and 'Potter'. She also hides her true powers as well.

Her ability will be introduced as a Potter but until then, she'll stick to basics. More fun that way. Being basic gives more room for...creativity after all. After being finally clean after making three rooms look 'brand new', she set to find Killua and Alluka. The two were enjoying a board game together. 'Yo.'

'Hey Eirene, how's Detention?' Killua asked her.

'I'm asked to clean three classrooms the hard way.' Eirene shrugged. 'Being me, that task is easy. But for the students not used to manual labor, it's pure hell.' she snorted. 'Cleaning by manual labor is a most-hated detention reserved for really good punishments thus.' she explained.

'So it's not really a punishment to you?' Alluka whistled.

'Nope. I'm a Nen-User so I can hi-speed my cleaning.' Eirene shrugged. 'Easy as pie and I'm used to it unlike these spoiled, pampered brats.' she huffed disdainfully. 'With a wonderful tool like magic, they got just-as-wonderful excuse to be the laziest race in this world. As I grew up, I learned to be self-sufficient, Nen-lessons and Beast-Hunter know-hows aside.'

'Izzat so...any good places to train Alluka in this castle though? It's huge.' Killua mused. 'And given that the two are two entities in one body, Nanika will learn what she learns at the same time and to be honest, who knows what Alluka can do. The wish-granting is Nanika's own power. It's not Alluka's power. But most likely both of them are Tokushitsu.'

'You mean Nanika is Alluka's split-personality?' Eirene gawked.

'Yeah...whenever Alluka sleeps, Nanika takes over. If Nanika sleeps, it's Alluka's turn. But in turn, their body never sleeps but their mental state is fine and dandy.'

'Oh my god...a body awake 24/7? And their body never protested at all?' Eirene squeaked. Killua shook his head.

'Nope. They're fine.' Killua smiled as he patted Alluka's head. 'Apparently since their personalities take turns sleeping, it counts just as much for the body.'

'Oh yeah, I got just the training place for you.' Eirene grinned. 'Follow me.' they then went up two floors higher, and headed to a hall where they were in front of Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry. 'This blank wall leads to a special magic room called Room of Requirement. The Room of Requirement will turn into whatever to suit your needs by walking in front of it back and forth while strongly thinking of your needs. Maybe it can turn into a Zoldyck-Style Training Room because I don't know how your family trains you.' Killua cringed at this.

'Let's just say it involves tons of pain.' Killua grimaced. 'All of us are subjected to pain tolerance and poison tolerance training since birth and assassination techniques before we train our physical strength and speed. Once we're ten, we get sent to the Celestial Tower for combat training. I was told not to go home until I reached the 150th floor...then my killing career as an assassin started. Alluka's training was halted at age 7, the and locked up in her glorified safe at home. I know where her progress halted so I can continue from there. We'll be strong enough against Illumi someday. In five years' tops.'

'In five years eh? You DO realize that time is too damn short? And mastery of Nen takes minimum of at least ten years or lower depending on talent?' Eirene told him wryly. 'And your sister's training halted for a good few years, no doubt her body rusted. Take that into account.' Alluka looked at Killua nervously who grimaced. 'For now, we focus on her abilities for seven years. Train her hard in combat and experience. She'll fight you first, then me. Once she fights me and beats me...we'll call in the big guns.'

'Big guns...?' Killua croaked as Eirene smirked.

'Hisoka.' Killua's eyes bulged and went pale.

'HISOKA?!' Killua yelped in horror and alarm while instinctively hugging Alluka. 'Are you crazy? That psycho?! He's _friends_ with Illumi AND he's crazy!'

'But he's negotiable for the right price.' Eirene told him. 'Hisoka wanted to fight me and gave me time to be at my strongest. He gave me five years because of my talent in nen. He wants me to fully master my abilities and increase my aura reserves so at least I'll last long. Being enhanced by Chimera Ants, I shall not disappoint.' she said wryly. 'I can buy a favor from him thus. He trains Alluka and he will NOT tell Illumi. He honored his promises with me, I don't see him failing me soon.'

'You're that confident huh?' Killua took a deep sigh. 'Then again, considering that guy...he's also targeting Gon for some reason.'

'Hisoka lives for the thrill of fighting strong opponents and conquering them.' Eirene told him. 'It's like he's getting some sort of gratification from the gamble.' she explained, causing Killua to sweatdrop. 'I got that feeling when I fought him in the tower on my Hunter Exam at ten. The look on his face while I fought him...he knows by one glance who'll be worthy opponents for him to fight and conquer. That and if you impress him enough, you're a target too.'

'Oh my god...poor Gon.' Killua grimaced as he remembered the many times Hisoka eyed Gon. 'That guy is just as innocent as Alluka...no telling what that weirdo will do.'

'Well, I'll be dealing with him soon next next year.' Eirene chuckled. 'The time he gave me to 'power up' will be over and I'll give him the fight he likes.'

'Somehow, I feel sorry for you.' Killua deadpanned.


	26. C'mon and Do It(lemon)

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>C'mon and Do It<p>

In their days in the Castle...Eirene got wind of a Special Room at the seventh floor that cannot be plotted on any map from the House Elves. With the Headmaster's permission, she recruited one House-Elf named Kissy to tend to Killua and Alluka's needs in the Room of Requirement. In the meantime, Eirene explained to the Faculty why she's protecting those siblings.

The siblings were the third and fourth youngest children of the world-wide famous Zoldyck Family, a family of assassins whose training starts at birth, starting with poison immunity training, to the professors' horror. Killua due to his prodigious talent in the art of assassination and killing is the heir of choice of the family and he can easily kill all of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; teachers included before they can cast a spell if anybody goes near his sister.

His little sister Alluka has two individually-split personalities. Alluka being the original and Nanika, the second personality. Alluka has a dangerous power that manifested as Nanika only Killua can control as because everyone in the family feared her, they shut her in a glorified safe that doubled as her bedroom and Killua is the only one in the family who loves her despite her power which is why Alluka and Nanika completely trusts Killua. This power is Nanika's, not Alluka's as Alluka has yet to develop her own powers. However, the oldest sibling Illumi is dangerously interested in her powers and the family got wind that to bypass the danger, Killua is the key which is why they asked her help to hide them, and a place where Killua can safely train Alluka.

'What exactly is the power of this personality?' Snape asked her. Eirene shook her head.

'I cannot tell you or Killua will kill me. I said too much as it is.' Eirene said stiffly. 'Let's just say that if you got within her power and failed her, people who, along with the recipient of the requests and the recipient's most loved, are in order of who the recipient spent the most time with regardless of whether or not the recipient loved that person. _will die at the exact same time you did no matter where you are_ in the world.' the faculty paled with horrified, wide-eyed stares. 'The last time someone failed Nanika, 67 died, with the failure and her boyfriend among that number.'

'And she's here?!' Madam Pomfrey freaked out, fearing for the students.

'Don't worry, Killua's got both Alluka and Nanika under strict rules. He ordered her not to use her power unless she's in danger and that if anything happens to him, she will go to me and a person five times stronger than I for safety. So we're safe. But we won't be if Illumi found them. Hogwarts is the safest place right now as electronics do not work here. We cannot be tracked down here with our cell phones since we let the atmosphere of the school fry them on purpose. And last I checked, only father knows of my history in the Association. Illumi will never suspect me since last he remembers, he knows I'm out for revenge and I'm the last person he'll suspect of hiding his baby brother and sister.' she said with a steely smile.

'I-is that so...' Albus shook his head. 'Then one last question...who survived Alluka's powers?'

'The easy part or hard part?'

'Both?'

'The easy part...they get away scott free but the hard way in my case, as I unluckily encountered her on a bad day Nanika asked me for my intestine, lung and the curse on my forehead.'

'WHAT?!' the whole staff hollered in shock from the revelation. Albus was even more stunned that 'it' was gone which means he didn't have to do the unthinkable anymore!

'How the hell are you alive?!' Sirius yelped in disbelief.

'My power, the White Key enables me to regenerate from injuries...but since I ate Chimera Ants and absorbed their abilities in my second-last job, I gained the ability to regenerate lost organs, limbs and bones included.' said Eirene as she took out her keys and showed them her White Key. 'Regenerating injuries has no cost but regenerating organs and limbs shaves off a couple days of lifespan so I hope it doesn't happen a lot.' many jaws dropped. 'Charlie's quite the cutie without his scars and callouses, don't you think?' she giggled. 'Before I fixed him, he looked like some sicko doused him with acid out of spite or something.'

'I think Moody will be VERY happy to meet you.' Sirius deadpanned. 'If you can fix his missing leg and his face.'

xxx

Infirmary...

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody stared in disbelief. For a demonstration of her powers or at least, a part of it, she completely regenerated his leg and feet. She also healed his scars and his nose. Moody put his foot down though, he's happy about his fake eye but is thankful he got his leg back. And then he could be at full potential once more! All he had to do now, is rehabilitation and went off on a training trip.

xxx

Room of Requirement...three weeks later...

'Hey there, how is she doing?' Eirene greeted jovially as she dropped by to visit. The Room of Requirement was required by Eirene to meet Killua's standards in order to be able to train his sister.

'She's doing well.' said Killua. 'I'm building up her strength first. If only she wasn't locked away, she'd be at my level last year today.' he sighed. 'This'll take years but I know she can do this.' he said confidently. 'So far, no creepy brother nearby.'

'He wouldn't be here.' Eirene snorted. 'This school is very far from civilization, even from Dufftown. The forests beyond the lake are heavily warded with anti-human wards that confuse them. The only reason you and Alluka can be here is because I mixed my magic with Nen, shrouded you in it and I can let you in. Once you're in you're safe. Even if Illumi discovers you're in Scotland, he can't get in...the wards will keep him lost.' Killua looked very, VERY happy with that.

'I love magic.' he and his sister will be safe. 'Wait, what about Hisoka?' he croaked. 'You said...'

'Hisoka's training can wait until Alluka can survive you in combat, so she ain't seeing him anytime soon.' Eirene smiled. 'If any, he's seeing ME when I hit my fifteenth birthday!' she giggled with a pink blush as she thought of their time in the hospital. She wanted 'that thing' that Hisoka promised her after such physical, heavenly pleasure...and Killua freaked out when she blushed.

Is she falling for that sicko of ALL people?!

xxx

December 20...

'So Eirene, will you be going to the Yule Ball?' Sirius asked his goddaughter who was in his room, dressed in only her pajamas...if he could call it that. She wore a black negligee with a very low neckline, he could see most of her full, shapely firm breasts, which were only covered by a triangle patch that only covered her peaks. She was lying on her stomach on his couch, reading a book. He cringed at her taste in clothes. When classes are over, she wears her casual things that tended to flaunt what she's got that got 100% of boys in all schools ogling at her while she didn't care one bit.

To them, they were insignificant morons who can never defeat her in a fight.

She made it clear that those worth her time should be stronger than her, she didn't care what age as long as you're below 30. Yikes.

And being a man, even he could not help but look. Hey, in Wizarding Families, incest is pretty common thing after all. Eirene looked up and he froze. 'Hm?'

'I was asking if you'll go to the ball.' said Sirius quickly while avoiding the sight of her tempting body. And in her 'true form', her skin was milky-fair from the skin-whitening pills she pops and creams she puts on while by day, she's glamouring her complexion.

'Meh, not interested.' Eirene shrugged.

'Aren't you going to ask your friend out even?'

'Nope, survival and freedom is his first priority right now so I didn't bother.' said Eirene as she pushed herself up, with her front being pulled down by her movement, exposing her pink nipples and her breasts slightly bounced from her movements, causing Sirius' body to react traitorously. Heat pooled down and he felt his pants tighten.

'Pull your dress up!' Sirius wailed frantically in disbelief as he balked at the sight of her beautiful breasts exposed. He's had many flings, but he's never seen such PERFECT breasts! Eirene stared at him blankly.

'Why do I have to?' she asked him in a deadpan voice. 'My dress moved down, so what?'

'You should NOT let boys see your bare boobs or your ass unless they're your boyfriend or husband!' what caused him to look gobsmacked was the 'ohh, I see!' look on her face.

'I didn't know that.'

'Didn't Morau teach you _anything_ about being a girl?!' Sirius sputtered out incredulously. Eirene looked thoughtful which made him VERY AFRAID. He has a baaaaad feeling about this...

'All we know about girls is that we have two flesh bags on our chests and we're flat down there, we don't have that hanging thing and the fleshy sack between a boy's legs.' said Eirene as Sirius felt all his organs fall hard on his stomach like a dropped sack of potatoes. 'Oh, and I bleed three days in a month.' Sirius palmed his face at the insanity of it all. Eirene knew nothing about being a proper girl except how to dress like one! But who taught her how to dress like some succubus temptress should be AK'ed and DIE.

'You've GOT to be kidding me.' Sirius whimpered in dismay. Eirene giggled as she stood up, not caring how she looked at the moment.

'Well, it's late, we should sleep.' she said as she dragged him off his chair.

'H-hey! Why're you pulling me?!' he yelped as she grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him on the floor like a caveman would his WIFE.

'We're sleeping in your room right?'

'Fix your dress first!' he yelled. Unbeknownst to Sirius...his goddaughter wore a small...smile of longing desire on her face.

"I wonder if I can get him to do that..." she wondered to herself as memories of Hisoka molesting her flashed in her mind. She wanted to feel pleasure again that only a man can give. Hisoka was about to do more if only Knov didn't barge in, and next is Hisoka's friends. So annoying. So what if he's family? He's still a man isn't he? And he's not even related!

xxx

Next day...

They woke up in an interesting position. Sure, Sirius is cuddling her, but his lips is on her right breast and his left hand apparently fondling the other, with his left leg between her legs, kneeing her groin. 'Wha?!' and to his sinful mind, they were soft.

The worst part? She's wide awake and blushing. 'I'm sorry!' Sirius yelped as he sprang off in shock, disbelief and horror that he's copping a feel on his goddaughter! She got up and he got ready to be clobbered like she did Barty. However...she moved to pin him down on the bed with her twin globes hanging above his face and she has a smile that disturbed and turned him on at the same time.

She _LOOKED_ turned-on.

'Soooo...are you going to do it more?' she purred with a blush as she kissed him, learning lessons from Hisoka. Sirius moaned into the kiss. Dang, can she kiss! His hands started roaming naughtily like the horn-dog he used to be as a teenager and before he knew it, he tore off her dress and they started making out on the bed. His beautiful, shapely goddaughter got him. He took everything. Her sweet, skilled kiss. He marked her everywhere with his own, lustfully wet butterfly kisses as she grinded her groin against his and he was starting to really get hard while he ran his rough, calloused hands caused by many things, First War included, on her silky soft skin. Her beautifully soft porcelain skin with a shapely body to match, was truly more beautiful than the bodies of Pureblood girls he previously fucked in the past. His beautiful goddaughter would be his best conquest. He backed off before he got lured in by temptation, but she wanted it too the minute they woke in such a position. She was clearly horny, and desired him. Incest is a common thing he grew up with to keep blood pure and he has thus no qualms. Eirene didn't care either, apparently.

He yanked off her panties, and started devouring her down. His tongue played with her soft, nubile folds that were free of pubic hair and his tongue mercilessly played with her pink pearl, driving her crazy as she pressed her pussy against his face, wanting more. Ohhh he'll give her more as his eyes fell on her beautiful, white inner thighs and pink inner folds. He started tasting her orgasmic juice the more he played with her and listened to her pants and moans of arousal, calling his name so sensually...oh gawd...she was already twitching down there...begging to be taken and she's very aroused, evidenced by her swelling of her inexperienced little pussy. His boner was starting to really hurt by now...

God, he wanted to fuck her. He spelled off his pants and boxers, pried her legs apart and entered her, causing her to shudder in excitement and delight as he slid himself in down to the hilt, and he felt her 'break' because she's still a virgin. He looked down his hilt and her pussy that was slightly bleeding, causing him to worry. He could see her toes curl in pleasure and she was grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. She placed her legs on his shoulders as he started thrusting into her slick, wet walls, with the tip of his shaft hitting her womb entrance and she was loving every. second. of it. Her beautiful breasts bounced as he fucked her per hard thrust. He leaned forward to lick her stomach...upwards to her neck...and shoved his tongue into her for another lustful kiss.

God...she's so beautiful...sinfully beautiful...but she's family...family who enjoyed being marked and fucked many times over. He came in her in their orgasmic climax together...his jizz mixing with her juice.

They switched positions. She's sitting on his lap with him still inside her and she was facing him. Her soft breasts pressed against him going up-and-down as she bounced on him to get fucked by his dick, and her arms wrapped around him, kissing him with their expressions hazed over in lust and looking at each other's eyes. 'Eirene...you really wanted this?' Sirius gasped as they parted momentarily for air.

'I...want it...' Eirene gasped. 'I wanted something like this...since I grew up with a body like this...' she told him in sheer desire and he listened to her. 'I started seeing boys differently and I knew I wanted something from them...my body started feeling this way and I didn't know what it was, I didn't know what to do and my thing's getting hot and bothered...but I want it...I really want it...' she moaned gutturally in arousal. 'I didn't know what it is but I want it...and now here you are giving it...it's so good...so wonderful...I want more...' she choked out in desire. 'Give me more...please...' she begged before she kissed him again.

"Oh James...Lily...kill me now." Sirius thought as he hungrily kissed her back. His goddaughter's been so horny since becoming a teenager and had no idea what to do and she desperately wanted to be fucked so hard and didn't know. 'How about this, baby girl? We'll do it every night from now on, what do you say?' he purred huskily against her lips and she looked like Christmas came early.

'Really?!' to be honest, Sirius freaked out a bit at that, that she wanted this so badly. She's living temptation incarnate and Merlin knows he's tempted, hook, line and sinker...and his best woman of all people, is her.

'Really...now let's wrap this up...it's almost breakfast baby girl...no one is to know that we'll be meeting every night for fun, got me?' Sirius told her with a grunt as he came in her again.

'Ahhh,,,' she moaned in her second climax...and their fluids she ejaculated from her full pussy as she came. Sirius cleaned her up by spelling off her womb and vagina clean so she wouldn't get pregnant and cause a scandal, while continuing to have fun in the next few days in their future.

He's glad he knows Legilimency now...it's a Pureblood staple thing, after all. He will have to teach her Legilimency too. 'Sooo about that Yule Ball...how about you and me on a date, hm?' Eirene looked thoughtful.

'...I'll think about it. And what's a 'date'?'

Sirius sighed. Clueless father equals clueless daughter. Morau that idiot. As much as he enjoys her being his lover-fling, she really needs those lessons. Madam Pomfrey it is.

xxx

'So she doesn't know a thing about being a girl and you want me to give her 'That Talk'?' Madam Pomfrey asked Sirius as he took Eirene to the Hospital Wing.

'Yep...that talk.' said Sirius. 'Give her the female version before I give her the male version OK? All she knows so far is this: girls have what boys don't, vice-versa and she menstruates every month. That's it.' he said wryly. 'Teach her stuff she lacks.'

'I suppose...but why didn't her father teach her?'

'He has no clue either.' both Sirius and Eirene deadpanned. 'When I was ten and bled for the first time, we panicked like the world was ending, until a hotel housekeeper sorted me out and gave me pads.'

Madam Pomfrey and Sirius were SPEECHLESS.


	27. Girly Quirks

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now at NGL...it's her big break. HXH X-Over

* * *

><p>Girly Quirks<p>

After having that talk, Eirene temporarily left Hogwarts to go buy a dress as she didn't have one, and took off flying for London to buy herself a dress using her fortune. Upon buying a dress with matching accessories, she flew back to Hogwarts with her Ball Outfit. In the meantime she was gone, Sirius visited the Zoldyck Siblings who were hard at work in training.

'Who're you?' Killua asked Sirius.

'I'm Eirene's godfather, Sirius Black.' said Sirius. 'I'm trying to get to know my recently-found goddaughter, but I want to hear your point of view as her friend.' he said.

'Friend, you say?' Killua sweatdropped. 'I hardly knew her.' he said as Sirius' face fell. 'I met her in our job at NGL where she was trusted enough by even the Chairman to fend off the Chimera Ants and shave off numbers. Her power and ability was that great and became a Single Star Hunter a year after she became Hunter. And because she is a Single Star, she is one of the Superior Officers of the Association and thus my superior. Upon hearing of her level, I admit she greatly outclassed me.' he admitted as he shook his head. 'However, Eirene never boasted nor bragged about her rank and level. She was easy-going, child-like and enjoyed food a lot. Personality-wise, she's also very bright and nice. However, she's changed.'

'Changed?' Sirius asked him.

'Yeah.' said Killua. 'Ever since she ate nothing but Chimera Ants for food in the duration of her mission, she absorbed every nutrients the Queen consumed to give birth to these ants and they became extremely nutritious that her bones and muscles gained the strength and durability of these creatures, and gained animalistic heightened senses and instincts. The senses we can understand, but its the instincts we have to watch out for from now on.'

'Instincts?' Sirius frowned.

'Since eating Chimera Ants, her appetite is now thrice of that of a human's with a metabolism to match, so she'll eat three times her body weight. For female animals, they go into heat for a period of time in a particular time of the year, thus they want to have sex.' Sirius' eyes widened as he remembered Eirene's words last night as he fucked her. 'The need to be a mother and have children comes next. And she'd want a strong mate to have strong children when she's old enough. Morau warned us if she gets...frisky and needy when she was hospitalized at the time, we have to either run away like hell, or someone trustworthy to sate her needs if she's in heat. As for the mate thing, Eirene will find herself that mate. The weak ones will die, the strong will live enough to get hitched with her. If she gets needy, she better find someone who knows how to have sex because I definitely don't!' he said with a blush.

xxx

That got Sirius thinking.

Eirene wore an incredibly revealing negligee, showing herself off to a man who'd be more than happy to fuck her which is what she wants.

His baby girl is in heat and she just started. She'd want to be with a man until her heat period ends. He decided that rather than be mistaken for a resident school slut in which, its NOT her fault, he would enforce a rule that she'll only go to him when she feels needy. And due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Skeeter wandering around, he has to watch out even more.

Oh yeah, Eirene has the Marauder's Map doesn't she...?

xxx

By late afternoon the next day...Eirene got back from shopping and looked quite exhausted. 'I've never done that before...' she gasped as she landed on her feet, and her Booster Mode disappeared. 'And I think I'll never do it again, I feel really dizzy...' she gasped weakly. 'So...so tired...' she choked out as due to exhaustion, the glamour on her skin complexion vanished. She forced herself to go to the Hospital Wing and get conked there. The boxes she shrunk for the trip lost their charm and became big again.

When Madam Pomfrey saw her later, she was in her 'true form' and sweating heavily. Upon diagnosis, Eirene was found to be very, very tired and drained. So she let the girl sleep in the Hospital Wing after spelling the sweat off her body and clothes, and spelled her headband and hairpins to reappear on the drawer beside her bed. Finally, her boots came off and put on the floor while tut-tutting about the heinously short skirt. As for the boxes she found, she put them in her room. And she woke up the next day very, VERY hungry.

'How are you feeling Ms. Potter?' Madam Pomfrey used her real name since nobody's around.

'So...so hungry...' Eirene moaned in dismay as her stomach growled. 'I need food...a lot of food enough for three obese humans...so hungry...so dizzy from hunger...'

'Alright alright, hang on a bit while longer, I'll have some house elves deliver food up here.' said Madam Pomfrey as she left the Hospital Wing.

xxx

'So she's back eh?' Sirius mused as he heard from a House Elf who came to him to deliver the Matron's message. 'Once she's done eating, turn her invisible and put her in my room.'

'Yes, Professor Black.'

xxx

Hospital Wing...

Madam Pomfrey...and the elves stared wide-eyed as Eirene ate enough food for six people until she was satisfied. 'Pu-haa~' she looked VERY happy and relaxed. 'I'm stuffed!'

'How on earth are you alive after eating all that?' Madam Pomfrey squeaked in horror.

'Humm...that's how much I usually eat y'know.' Eirene laughed weakly. 'I ate more than that back in Romania though.'

'Missy Potter, Professor Black wishes to see you in his office ma'am.' one of the elves piped up. 'And he says be careful of Skeeter.'

'Skeeter?' Eirene asked the elf owlishly as Madam Pomfrey harrumphed.

'She's a reporter for the Daily Prophet.' she grunted. 'She sensationalizes reports and is fond of digging up dirt on anyone and everyone for the world to know on front page. She's destroyed a lot of people's reputations with that. These people want her head but she's protected by the Ministry as the Daily Prophet is run by the Ministry so the people have to be veeery careful of their secrets. So watch what you do too. She goes as low as students, especially with an event like the Tri-Wizard Tournament, that bitch. Be wary of her.' she warned. Eirene looked childishly thoughtful.

'Oh...oh well, I'll just kill her then.' said Eirene cheerfully(to Madam Pomfrey and the elves' freak-out) as she clapped her hands once. 'Daddy says bad people are better off six-feet under away from good people and she's bad, right? I'll just kill her if I see her then! That way nobody has to fear her anymore!'

'Miss Potter, murder is illegal.' Madam Pomfrey deadpanned while shuddering at how casual and cheerfully she could say that she'll kill Rita Skeeter.

'Oh, for Hunters like me, that's very legal.' Eirene smiled. 'Because Hunters, besides our chosen jobs, protect society from criminals too. Depending on danger levels, either we toss them in prison or kill them. Madam Bones and the Headmaster knows, so even if I kill someone with very good reason, she can't catch me!'

xxx

'Siri, I'm back.' said Eirene as she carried the boxes containing her dress and shoes inside his quarters. 'The elves say you want me for something?'

'Yes.' said Sirius. 'Do you have the map with you?'

'Yep. the Weasley Twins gave it to me. They had it before though.' said Eirene. 'They used it for pranks,' Sirius looked very proud at that. 'And then given Barty and Peter, they decided that I should have the map for the sake of the school. I gave them 2000 Galleons apiece in return for such a convenient tool though.' his jaws dropped at that. 'Last I checked, they treat me like a Queen since they could fulfill their ambitions easily with the money.'

'And that is?' Sirius raised an eyebrow in amusement.

'Opening their own joke shop with the products they themselves made!' Eirene giggled. 'I tried a Canary Cream and I became a really cute, giant fluffy bird! It's really original and it lasted ten minutes!'

'Heee...that's amazing of those two...but those twins did something unexpected.' Sirius smirked as he beckoned Eirene to come closed to him and she sat on his lap.

'What'd they do now?' Eirene chuckled. 'I hear that for making that swamp last week, they got two weeks of Detention...that Portable Swamp of theirs.'

'Its not about a prank my dear baby girl...' Sirius smirked as he wrapped his arms around her, before putting his hands on her breasts and pulled down her top, exposing them. Exposure to the cold atmosphere of the office caused her nipples to erect and he began fondling them, with his fingers playing with her nipples. 'You see, your father, Remus and I created that map using our combined skills in charms after exploring the whole school before that damn rat became our friend.' he said. 'We worked hard in perfecting that map and the only places we couldn't plot is the Room of Requirement and the famous Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. The Room of Requirement constantly changes, and nobody knows where the Chamber is so its an incomplete work.' he said as Eirene shifted her position so she could face him and her groin on top of his boner. 'We hope that one day, our children and grandchildren can finish the map. This map belongs to the Marauders and the children of the Marauders...the genius pranksters of Hogwarts. So it's yours now.'

'Didn't know that.' Eirene smiled as the two shared a kiss. 'How about you Siri? Don't you have children yet?'

'I have yet to find a woman who fits my criteria.' Sirius sighed. 'I want a woman who would be a good, kind and wise mother to my children as well as a loving woman to her husband. But because I'm a Noble Pureblood, all women who throw themselves at me just wants the prestige of being Mrs. Black and the fortune that comes along with it.' he scowled. 'Disgusting. Will I ever find such a worthy bride for my house?' he sighed with a huff.

'So where are you looking?'

'In Britain of course.' Eirene sweatdropped.

'You know the saying there's more fish in the sea right?' Eirene deadpanned. 'And there are Purebloods all over the world, not just in one tiny, island country.' she sniffed. 'Search far and wide mainland Siri...you'll score a big fish for sure.' she smiled. 'This country's magical community is a failure if it can't produce the woman you want.'

'I'll take that in consideration.' Sirius mused thoughtfully. 'I've gotten to know every lady in every noble house in Britain and Ireland, so maybe I should search for greener pastures.'

'What about Remus? He married yet?' Eirene asked him. Sirius cringed. Eirene sighed. 'Guess not. So what if he's a Werewolf? Lycanthropy is not an STD you know...his child won't inherit Lycanthropy.' she said wryly...much to Sirius' surprise.

'What did you say?!' Sirius gasped as he grabbed her shoulders and slightly shook her. 'For real?' Eirene smiled and pecked his nose.

'For real.' she said. 'Hunter Association has experimented under request from the Canadian Ministry 75 years ago.' she told him. 'So a Werewolf and some woman they paid a hefty fortune had a child together, and the best Mediwitches and Wizards studied the newborn baby. The baby does NOT have Lycanthropy. To be double-sure, they experimented with five more Werewolves and paid volunteers. Same results, so Werewolves in Canada are now legal citizens with the same rights as humans. Just that everyone has to be careful of the saliva-to-blood contact thing and of course, every Full Moon, they have to be chained up in a special place where they can transform without hurting anybody. The American ICW thus made Werewolves 'beings' not 'beasts' as Lycanthropy cannot be inherited by blood nor an STD.'

'Oh my god...Moony will be very happy...' Sirius shook in delight and relief, happy for his only true friend. 'When did you find this out?'

'In the year I was working since graduation...and I stumbled into the Canadian Community at some point...and they know I'm a Hunter. I worked for them for a month you know, to gather information about XXXXX creatures since I'm a Hunter. They wanted info on Lethifolds and Chimeras but Magizoologists who tried just became Beast Food, so...'

'I see...so our future is in Mainland, eh?' Sirius mused thoughtfully. 'We really should search for our futures there. Oh yes Eirene, I almost forgot.' said Sirius as he bopped himself on the head. 'I asked you about the Marauder's Map because of Rita Skeeter. I absolutely _do not_ want that blonde bitch to get wind of our relationship, so constantly keep an eye on her on the map and warn the Professors if she's in school OK? She's not allowed in Hogwarts any longer after the Weighing of the Wands. I went as far as using anti-animagus charms and curses leading to my quarters from ceiling to floor and even outside my windows but one can never be too careful.' Eirene nodded. 'And also...' he said as his hands cupped her rear. 'If you feel needy and the need for pleasure...' he purred seductively with his face an inch away from her. 'See me and only me as long as you're in school. I'll take care of you, baby girl.' the possessiveness in his voice caused heat to pool down Eirene's loins.

'You're turning me on again.' Eirene smirked with a blush. 'Take responsibility...'

'After dinner so nobody will suspect a thing.' Sirius winked as he kissed her full on and spelled off their clothes. 'But a quickie won't hurt...you're horny and I have a boner. We should fix this fast...'

'Our clothes are in the way.' Eirene's eyes shone in desire...'And can we do it on the bed at least? More freedom in there than a chair or the couch.'

xxx

'Hey, we hardly see you in our Common Room for almost a week now.' said one of the Weasley Twins. 'Sure you drop by and change clothes there but you never sleep there anymore.'

'Well, I have a job you know.' said Eirene. 'Since my stunt with ol' Barty and Peter, I'm hired as Tri-Wizard Tournament Security just incase so I sleep wherever if I'm too lazy to go back to the dorms.' she said wryly as she heaped a pile of a dish on her plate. 'And I'm almost too lazy to since I'm always up till morning.'

'And where do you sleep?'

'Anywhere and everywhere...you might one day find me on a tree. Meh, whatever.' Eirene snorted as she cheerfully and quickly popped in and swallowed food at quick paces.

In Hogwarts, not only is she famous and legendary for making Death Eaters _cry _and her fearsome strength, she's also famous for her looks, her style of dress as well as her shape and fun, childish personality...and her humongous appetite but somehow, she never gains weight!

'So uh...what do you do if you find another one?'

'Hum...oh, I'll just maim them some and then call Madam Bones over to ship them off to Azkaban or something...there's more where they came from so they're no loss, really. They multiply like rabbits and I'm a fox who hunts rabbits, so yeah. As long as there's rabbits, I keep my part-time job. It ends when the Tournament's over.'

'Oh...and the next round is at February too...'

xxx

Christmas...hours before Yule Ball...

'Merry Christmas you two!' Eirene greeted jovially as she came carrying some small, wooden boxes...which she enlarged and kicked open to reveal a box of sweets, another contained clothes for both of them, and another crate has shoes.

'Merry Christmas too.' said Killua. 'I heard there's going to be a Dance Party tonight?'

'Yeah, Tournament Tradition.' said Eirene as she sat with them on their gigantic pillow seats. 'The Three Chosen Champions will open the dance by going to the floor and dance first for a round before we can join in. My partner is Sirius but he'll let me dance with some boys if they want to 'cut in'.' she said. 'By the way, here.' she said as she gave him a walkie talkie and a list of names. 'You have my map as a mode of lookout, so can you do me a favor?'

'It's got something to do with this walkie talkie and this list of names isn't it?' Killua deadpanned as he looked at the list titled 'Persona Non Grata'. In bold red with underline. Ouch. And what's with these names? So archaic and terribly, horrifyingly old fashioned.

'Yep. Inform me if these people got in Hogwarts. I'll be having the walkie talkie counterpart under my skirt during the dance. Alert me quickly OK? This is super-duper important.' Eirene stressed out.

'Sure, I mostly train on my Ken here anyway so I can definitely keep watch while sitting down.' Killua agreed.

'Thanks a bunch!' Eirene chirped as she got up and walked out. 'I have to get ready for the Ball now...see you again soon!'

xxx

Gryffindor Common Room...

Eirene was getting ready for the ball. Manicure and pedicure(just the cleaning and trimming), A thorough bath with thorough scrubbing, using the most expensive fragrant shampoos and soaps with matching scents given to her by Sirius with scents he knew would suit her, and brushed her teeth with magically whitening toothpaste, an expensive commodity only those well-off and the wealthy can afford. Once she was done, she towel-dried herself before wearing her dress. Her empire-waist halter backless dress was pure white in color, with a sea-green sash tied into a ribbon below the bust. The halter holding up the dress to her neck is actually a decorative choker and chain linked to the round metal frame on her chest that had sea green trimming up to her sash. She spelled her bangs to part in the middle into one big, soft inward curl and did the same for her hair. The strands hanging down the sides of her face was very loosely curled into ringlets at the bottom half. She then wore two silver round hairpins by base of these strands as usual to separate and keep them from mixing with her shorter hair. She put on a silver tiara next, and silver arm rings on both her arms. On her wrists were aqua-colored glass bracelets. Her heeled shoes were dark green in color.

For make-up, she put on eyeliner, curled her eyelashes, drew on eyebrows, put on face powder and lip gloss that emphasized her naturally-rosy lips. She giggled. "Should I or shouldn't I take off my skin glamour...? It would mean exposing my true skin color and that scar of mine that I'm famous for but still...sigh..." she took her leg strap holster with her walkie talkie in it and wore it on her left leg. She then went out to wait at the Common Room with the other Ball Belles. To say that she outshone them all...is an understatement. Really now, everyone else in the room had...terribly outdated, plain-looking or out-of-style dresses.

'Whoa, who's your date?' Lavender Brown gasped. Last anyone checked, any boy is too terrified of asking this girl out who could easily...make meat pulp out of a boy's 'precious'.

'My date? Oh, it's a secret.' Eirene chirped when they heard a buzzing, static noise.

/Eirene, undesirable top#1 Rita Skeeter is hanging around the Great Hall./ they heard a boy's voice speak. /Terminate immediately!/ Eirene's kind eyes became sharp and ready to attack and before anyone can say anything, Eirene stormed out the common room.

'Really now, Undesirable Number One?' Hermione Granger croaked out.

'Well, she's not allowed in Hogwarts.' said a seventh year. 'And given her nasty reputation as a reporter, she's sniffing around for dirt to turn into scandal on next day's front page. So be careful, she ain't sparing anyone. As long as there's dirt, you're on front page.'

xxx

Outside the Common Room...in a bid not to sweat, she flew using her Boosters, but hid them using In. Around the Great Hall with barely anyone around, save for adults talking in the Great Hall, she used Gyo using her actual magical powers, not her Nen...and she found something by the door frame. A small beetle, but for a bug, it had an unusually powerful life force.

"An Animagus, are you?" she smirked as with lightning speed, she grabbed the beetle in a position where it cannot fly away and went into the Great Hall, holding the Beetle. She waited for them to get done talking, or for them to notice her.

'Headmaster, can you cast the Animagus Revealing spell on this one?' Eirene asked Albus cheerfully. 'Because this bug has an unusually strong aura for a bug.' she said, holding up the beetle that's struggling frantically now... 'That, and a spy told me that she's here, so...could this one be Rita Skeeter when you made it clear NO Reporters allowed?' the Headmaster, Ludo Bagman, Percy Weasley and the other teachers and Headmasters gasped at this.

'Animagus Revelio!' Albus cried sharply as he cast the spell on the beetle who is...Rita Skeeter. 'Ms. Skeeter, I thought we made it clear that no reporters allowed unless invited by the Ministry specifically?'


	28. Future Plans

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now she's in Hogwarts trying to learn from her roots...or will she drive her race kin nuts with her antics? XXH-XO

* * *

><p>Future Plans<p>

With Rita Skeeter kicked out, and since she went in without permission, she's banned from Hogwarts that now added Anti-Animagus Wards and Sirius had to be warned NOT to transform into his form or the wards may kick him out.

That, and because Rita is exposed as an Unregistered Animagus for 20 years of her career, she's looking at a hefty fine and two months in Azkaban by decree of the Ministry. So now somebody else will do the reporting on the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Gryffindor House knew that since she won't be 'buzzing' for stories in Hogwarts, everyone can enjoy their much-wanted privacy and had fun at the dance, with one Viktor Krum grateful as she is apparently, VERY INFAMOUS in the Wizarding Media Circles and as a Celebrity, he values his privacy and secrets VERY MUCH. Because the only attractive girls with sexual appeal were Fleur Delacour due to her Heritage and Eirene herself, except, Eirene has more shape and fuller, bigger chest size than she does. Hence there's a split faction between boys. The Fleur and Eirene Factions. The salt on the wound is that Eirene's dress is much more elegant and a mix of sexy-conservative while Fleur wore an earthly motif tube dress with no other design whatsoever.

In fact, the sad part is, the Muggleborns are more fashionable than their wizarding counterparts and nicer in the eyes to look at to the boys, injuring the prides od wizarding girls. This was something everyone took note of, as well as by Witch Weekly who took interviews of Muggle-borns.

The ones with the most insults, were from two Gryffindor Girls. Eirene herself and Hermione Granger.

They commented on how the Wizarding Community is drastically left behind in the world regarding evolution on culture such as fashion trends, cuisine, architecture, art, music, entertainment...EVERYTHING! The world around them moves, changes and evolves and the wizarding community remain the way they are now for like, hundreds of years with spells and potions the only things changing? If they're wondering why Muggleborns are better looking than their Wizarding Counterparts, is because in the Muggle Community, Fashion ALWAYS changes and trends change 'at a drop of a hat'. And there, there's a career called 'Fashion Designing' greatly acknowledged by the worlds' most brilliant Designing Industries and such, that no matter what they do, they ALWAYS look good even if they wear the cheapest dresses at a thrift store. So Granger told Witch Weekly to explore the Muggle Community's stores and clothing boutiques as well as make-up and hairstyling. Muggle women, particularly the wealthy, are very picky, specific, and very particular about what they like just to look beautiful.

Advice: bring a Muggleborn with them or they're lost, and will have to do Obliviates because they slip up.

In fact, let the Muggle-born do the damn talking and investigating because they know what they're doing.

Needless to say, Witch Weekly came back a week later with loads and loads of portfolios about hairstyling and style of clothing both for men and women from kids up to adults. And said clothes are on mannequins of course. As for hairstyling, heads of real women are on photos with instructions on how to do said hairstyles. Even shoes were not spared.

Thus the teenage population of Hogwarts bought Witch Weekly every release. The first released, were hairstyles starting around the age range of teenagers with long hair the week after the Yule Ball.

Many complained this information came a tad late now that the Yule Ball is long gone and done...

'So this is the first step to modernizing this backwards community...by fashion.' said Sirius as the party ended.

'Yeah, fashion will attract women as well as aesthetic medicine, cuisine, music and art...thus change will start from here.' Eirene chuckled while hanging upside-down like a bat on the ceiling, still wearing her party dress but oddly enough, her hair and skirt weren't moving to gravity's will. '...and then the men's wear...well, my mission as the first ever Hunter from this backwards society is to kick them forward to the Modern Era.' she said. 'Its easy by playing on what they want first.' she smirked. 'Well, its a start!' she said as someone came into their room. The Headmaster.

'What can we do for you today, Headmaster?' Sirius asked him.

'How are the details of the Security my dears?' Dumbledore asked them. 'Given the end of the Yule Ball, one cannot blame this old man.'

'No worries, Killua reports to me if Undesirables drop by.' said Eirene. 'That's how he works off his stay here for his sister's safety. And he usually sends me to deal with them. So we are very much fine. However, I do have some concerns. Some of the Undesirables have legal positions in the Ministry and can come here and leave anytime they please so there's not much I can do against that, so I leave that part to you and the Faculty and Madam Bones.'

'Very well. Any records?'

'Since Christmas is today, we have seen the whole of Hogwarts receive letters from their families and wanting their kids to go home for the hols, so I may have to patrol the train and guard it while Sirius stays here to temporarily take my place as Security. I taught him how to use the walkie talkies so it's OK.'

'I see...you really don't trust anyone, do you?' the weary headmaster sighed.

'With so many Undesirables legally inside the Government, you wonder why?' Eirene snorted. 'We're treading on a line of spider silk here...one wrong move, the thread will break and we'll fall prey.'

'Indeed...for now, we will keep an eye on things.' said the Headmaster. 'Until then, if they go to places they shouldn't...'

'Yes yes...' and when the Headmaster left, Eirene went to the side of her godfather...specifically sitting on his groin again, facing him.

'Finally, party's over and everyone's tired.' she sighed as she leaned into his chest, craving the need for sex again.

'Shouldn't you be as well? You danced with every guy who cut in every now and then.' Sirius pointed out. Some boys came to the party without dates simply to enjoy food an eye candy and those without girlfriends.

'Meh. the word 'tired' will only come to exist in my vocabulary if I fought with people above my level.' Eirene giggled. 'The party didn't even make me sweat. Anyway, how about you?'

'Yeah, I'm tired...so after a good night's sleep, I can play with you.' said Sirius with a weary, apologetic smile. Eirene pouted. 'How long does this heat thing last anyway?'

'...a week?'

She earned a blank look.

'A week?'

'Yep. Or longer.' Eirene shrugged. 'We're horny as long as we're fertile you know. My physiology changed since eating Ant. Magic must be responsible since nothing crazy happened to my colleagues who also ate ant.' she said. 'I'm only fertile and menstruating every six months since after the Hunter Scientists studied me. Four days I'm horny, three days I'm bleeding.' she explained. 'These traits will probably pass on to my future kids or something.'

'Probably...' Sirius mused thoughtfully. 'And what do you make out of that? You're physiologically messed up even if you're still you.'

'I don't really care...I see this as a benefit actually.' Eirene grinned. 'No annoying monthly periods and cramps. I only have to worry about it every six months from now on! I have a stronger body no weapon can cut unless someone more powerful than me does! Teehee!' she giggled. She took out one of the hairpins she wore and stabbed her own arm, only for the hairpin to get bent and not even a mark on her skin. 'See?'

'Well...shit.' Sirius croaked with wide eyes. No witch or wizard can torture her. Only her...'sort' can. Hunters and fellow Chimera Ants. 'I guess I got nothing to worry about regarding you.'

'Yep! Even Daddy thinks he can't bruise me in our spars anymore.' Eirene huffed. 'Only those who are in full mastery can.'

For the rest of the Holidays after Homework, Eirene spent that training with Killua after her heat wore off.

Sirius wondered how the heck did they keep that up without getting caught...and as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed having sex with her after 13 and a half years of nothing behind bars and looking for her. And she's more than happy if only to stave off her Heat and her need for some loving and she clearly doesn't care if you're family or not. A bit disturbing, but given histories of Pureblood Selective Breeding, she may have had instincts she may have inherited from her forefathers...particularly the line of Blacks who are one of the top(1 in fact) practitioners of selective marriage they even went as far as marrying their own freaking siblings so incest is normal...until he the black sheep came along but given what happened, he apparently did not fall far from the tree.

Eirene is a third cousin from his aunt Dorea Black and through James and Lily, his goddaughter and he happily banged her and she happily let him. Yep, apples didn't fall too far...

While this is a known fact and it does not bother them or any pureblood, society WILL bother them especially when Eirene is ready to out herself as the missing Lady Potter and celebrity equals controversy. So their relationship is that of godfather/goddaughter...and temporary lovers. And they scrambled to take a bath with strong-scented soaps and stay away from each other for a while because Remus as a Werewolf WILL smell them on each other and sex and he ain't gonna be one happy wolf. Even Sirius' rooms were expertly cleaned by House Elves and lucky Remus did NOT visit due to...his own monthly troubles.

She has a mix of good looks from her lineage(thankfully without Petunia's blood in it somehow), and an attractive body to match for a 14 year old.

She's on the Bachelorette List and once people see her looks, her ranking will then be decided and her hand will be won by whoever defeats her in combat. Both Martial Arts AND Magic which was the condition Sirius put on her request. Regarding combat it can be anything, whether weapons or not as long as you defeat her in pure skill and strength, and NO cheating tactics such as things for blinding, sedating, etc or you're automatically disqualified as a groom candidate. She also doesn't care about age, either as long as candidate in question is below 30 when engaged to her, NOT a racial/blood prejudiced bigot, family-oriented, good loving and kind husband and father material, responsible and hardworking with NO bad habits whatsoever such as drugs, smoking, gambling and skirt-chasing. Drinking is OK as long as you're a responsible drinker. She doesn't care what status either as long as above requirements are fulfilled honestly by passing lie-detecting tests in Gringotts with Sirius present in those tests. Why the battle is because Eirene wanted a man stronger than her so she is sure she could count on him on battles to protect future children together and never worry about losing anybody and have a happy married and family life.

When this came out to Witch Weekly and Daily Prophet, they had to be sworn to secrecy about her identity after given an explanation as to why she's undercover. She gave an interview on what type of men she likes and such. She likes her men older below 30 since she just sees boys her age as friends, not husband material and older men is just her preference and she feels much more protected with them than her male peers. As long as whoever her future husband can defeat her fair and square, and she would give them until she's 18 to train SERIOUSLY **if** they are interested in her. To help them out, the portfolio about Eirene revealed some skills of hers regarding martial arts to give them an idea because the Wizarding Community has no clue about these things and what to expect if they fight her. To stand a chance against her, they have to know and be able to do what she can do.

So by the time New Year hits, Sirius received a lot of portfolios of various boys from not just Britain but also Ireland and other European Countries when Eirene's true form(albeit with a long straight wig matching her hair color). The families who got interested in the last Potter Scion sent information about their sons who have their eyes on a girl years younger than them. Either they like their women very young, disturbingly into THAT sort of thing until she hits 18 or mostly after her fortune which is why they want to marry a girl several years their junior, they didn't know.

They kept those portfolios and studied them. Good etiquette and all. The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly interview caused quite a scrambled mess of intrigue about the mysterious Potter.

Now who gets to marry her remains a mystery...

And apparently, the community is SO DUMB they could NOT see the resemblance just because Eirene is in her true form wearing make up, wig in an elegant hairstyle and dress to match while she masquerades in school with actually short hair and peach tan skin. Only the Witch Weekly and Prophet knew the truth and sworn to secrecy under threat as NOBODY wants to end up like two Death Eaters.

'Older men, huh?' Killua mused as he got a copy of the newspapers and other media articles on request by 'House Elf Express'. This is mostly HISOKA'S fault and the young Zoldyck knows it wryly.

He would see where this is going...since she created quite a stir and is interested in how it will turn out.

Sure enough, when New Year came and went...

xxx

'Hey Sirius...' said Eirene around January 3m three days before school resumes again.

'What is it?'

'Can we play again?' Eirene asked him hopefully. Sirius wondered if she's horny again and this time...its out on a whim.

'We can't, Remus is visiting.' he said.

'Darn.'

'You're not in heat anymore, what gives?' Sirius asked her as she sat beside him.

'I dunno. I just want it. I'm not in heat anymore but...' Eirene sighed. 'I just want the pleasure in it.'

'You know that there will be virginity tests by the families, right?' Sirius pointed out. 'How many men have you been with?'

'Humm...full sex or just by hand?'

'Full sex, complete with penetration and ejaculation.'

'Oh, just you.' Eirene said. 'The guy who spurred my interest in adult men is an acquaintance of mine and he just played with by body, kissing and fingering but we never went all out due to interruptions.' Sirius choked at that. Too much information and she's damn honest about it. 'What about it?'

'Well, your purity will show in your sex magic by a spell known only to Pureblood Family Heads.' said Sirius. 'Pure white means you're a complete virgin. A very light shade of pink to the point its almost white means you're not a virgin anymore and had sex with one man and the color will stay that way even if you did it many times with that same man. The more you've done it with different men, however the darker the shade of red, hinting on how many men you've been with. Since you did it with only me, it should be very little pink showing. If a very dark red, a woman will gain a nasty reputation of 'slut' that no man would want to marry that's why I strictly enforced a rule that on your heat, you will do it only with me until you're married. We may have to tell the Headmaster at some point...'

'Oh...'


	29. Insane Plans

Eirene Potter grew up in an orphanage for as long as she remembered. At 7, she was adopted by Morau McCarnathy. Became his disciple, Hunter at 10 years old, and now...a Beast Hunter unlike daddy who was a Sea Hunter and achieved Single Star at 11. Now she's in Hogwarts trying to learn from her roots...or will she drive her race kin nuts with her antics? XXH-XO

* * *

><p>Insane Plans<p>

The Second Task is to retrieve 'what the Champions held dear'.

Eirene told Killua what it'll be all about since the Three Champions got their Golden Egg and the answer to said puzzle.

Killua snidely remarked nobody can see what's going on underwater considering the lake is so murky everyone would wait and stand like idiots compared to the First Task where they could actually see anything. Sirius had to point that out to the Organizers since this was supposed to be a showy international event so they have to find a way so they can see the champions at work underwater. They had to quickly work fast as the Second Task is in February.

And on said due date, February 24...

There were three huge screens present, a watching area for all three schools watching, three gigantic screens, and at the lake shore, the champions were given modified blue snitches where instead of wings, they have fins and tails. And an eye.

/Alright everybody!/ Ludo Bagman boomed jovially. /We are now here at the Black Lake where the Second Task will commence! As you see, we have gigantic magical screens linked to the modified blue snitches given to the Champions. Those modified snitches will function as an underwater camera, enabling us to see what's going on to each individual underwater. To activate these snitches, they must be tossed into the water! Aaaand now, the task is...to retrieve what they'll sorely miss!/

The three champions looked rather visibly annoyed at Bagman for this.

/Let the Task begin!/ and they jumped in, and the screens activated.

'There they go.' Eirene mused thoughtfully as they watched the champions swim underwater. Diggory and Fleur used the Bubble-Head Charm while Viktor Krum transfigured himself into a half-shark. They swam down from lake to the Mervillage no Hogwarts student had any idea existed until now. That, and poor Eirene was disillusioned.

'They're...ugly.' Eirene grimaced. 'Sirens at Greece is much nicer to look at.'

'Oh? You've seen Sirens?' Sirius asked her in intrigue. 'And not affected by their voice at all?'

'Only men are affected and last I checked, I'm a girl.' Eirene huffed. 'They're really otherworldly beautiful women. Er-half-women that is...waist down is a single, feathery leg and talons. Just like how mermaids are half fish. Their wings depend on their personality type so its easy to see who's nice and who's not. Wanna see my travel memory later?'

'Sure...nobody's seen a siren and actually lived to tell the tale anyway.'

'My colleagues did. At least the women.'

'Damn.'

Soon, the first Champion to surface was Viktor Krum due to his shark fins and his hostage being Hermione Granger, much to the envy of his female fans as she is actually 'the thing he would sorely miss'!

Came second is Cedric Diggory with his girlfriend Cho Chang. Fleur had some trouble with Grindylows and forced to retire because she is actually being hazed and played with down there and had to be rescued before she gets killed.

Nobody saw that coming and she had to be hospitalized. When Dumbledore talked to the Merchieftainess about the unusual Grindylow Behaviour, she said that the Grindylows that attacked happened to be female and did NOT want a rival female approaching their territory and Fleur apparently swam into Grindylow Territory in search of her 'thing'. With her looks and charm as a half-vela, their mates er..._strayed_ and that pissed off the females into getting a little vengeful so the Mermaids will have to re-train them due to the unforeseen circumstance.

And so, the verdict was Krum getting 50 points for being the fastest, Diggory got 40, and Fleur got a 20...for effort. This got out to the Daily Prophet of course...

It was hot topic for at least three weeks while school went on as normal.

Eirene finally reached her peak of strength after constant training in Ken thanks to her free time as a First Year which was A LOT.

However...

'You seriously intend on fighting that psycho when you're 15 which is actually months from now yet you're already at your best shape?' Killua asked her as Eirene reached her aural peak growth as she no longer increased for the past few weeks.

'Yeah. At my Hunter Exam, I fought him.' said Eirene. 'He said that my level when I fought him was at his 20 percent.' Killua gaped at her. 'So he gave me five years upon learning I'm ten years old. By the time I'm at my peak at 15 or earlier, I can fight him again. The reason I lost to him is because of my pitiful aura reserves at the time and I didn't use my ability wisely. And he WILL hunt me down so calling him on my own is a better choice than getting randomly attacked out of nowhere you know. Besides, I can get a favor from him this way and Hisoka owing you a favor is an expensive free ticket.' Eirene pointed out.

'Yeah...we can use that to our advantage.' Killua mused with a frown.

'How about you? Reached your peak growth at age 13 yet?'

'About to. I've been doing Ken nonstop since I was here I'm probably waaay ahead of Gon now.' Killua shrugged. 'For all I know he's looking for Ging again or playing somewhere, that happy-go-lucky guy...' he snorted. 'He probably forgot he's also Hisoka's target.'

'Him too?'

'Him too. I'm glad its not me.' Killua snorted. 'I may love fights but I definitely don't want to fight crazies like him. I prefer my opponents SANE.' he emphasized. 'Sane!' Eirene sweatdropped.

'Right...' she said with a funny face. 'So then,' she took out her phone. 'Time to face the music.'

xxx

Across the world, Eirene phoned Knuckle. 'Oh Eirene! Its been a year since NGL!' he boomed cheerfully. 'Eh? A favor? Uhhh sure.' silence... 'You're shittin' me?!' he sputtered out incredulously. 'That weirdo is famous in the Hunter Circles and you have a Fight Date with HIM?! No way man!' he choked out. 'You serious...well, shit. Boss ain't gonna be happy so run this with him first an' dat's final!'

xxx

On a ship somewhere...

'You want my permission to fight HIM?! Are you crazy?!' Morau has that same reaction, startling the be-jabbers out of his colleagues on his ship. 'He seriously made that promise so he'll come anyway come hell or high water you said? Damn...' he swore. 'Grrr fine! Just be sure you're alive after this, tiger! Oh, you want some phone balance cuz' there's no E-Load Service near there? Oh alright...'

xxx

'You got permission huh? Well shit.' Knuckle sighed. 'I'll go look for Shoot and we'll find that sicko together OK? He's the only one who can get through that barrier anyway. Right...OK, you owe me big and I want some of those sweets!'

xxx

'So Morau and Knuckle are sold eh?' Killua whistled.

'They're not happy about it.' Eirene grunted. 'Because Hisoka WILL hunt me for a fight whether we like it or not and as we speak, five years already passed by and I'm two months late, so he's most likely scouring the world for me or something.'

'So where will the fight be held?'

'...the Quidditch Pitch.' said Eirene thoughtfully. 'Because of the Tournament, no Quidditch Matches between schools are held, so that field is very free. I'm gonna have to ask permission since we'll be...demolishing the place...' she said sheepishly and she sounded rather shameless about it too.

And so...

A month later...

Everyone felt a horribly malevolent aura that smothered the school.

An aura only two people knew so well as the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal three men. Shoot, Knuckle, and...Hisoka.

'Ho ho...five years passed indeed...' Hisoka chuckled malevolently as his dark pink aura flared in the shape of a demonic-looking skull before it faded away thus everyone was able to breathe again but who is this _horribly evil man?!_ 'I hope you've fulfilled my expectations...considering I waited that long.'

'W-who are you?!' Igor Karkaroff demanded and he felt a sharp something slice his right cheek and ear, causing him to scream in pain. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius and Snape gulped and everybody practically trembled in fear before this man.

'Yeah, I worked my ass off. Happy?' said Eirene as she got off the Gryffindor Table. 'Follow me to our fight venue!' she chimed cheerily, clapping her hands as her clothes changed from uniform to her fighting outfit. A sleeveless Chinese cropped top and then underneath it is a sleeveless full-body black spandex and white boots.

'What's going on here?!' Sirius blurted out in horror but the Hunters just left in blurring speeds. 'Hey!'

xxx

'OK...I heard you're in school...and why on Earth would you need school when you already have a job?' Hisoka wondered aloud as Eirene led them to the PItch. 'You're a Beast Hunter aren't you?'

'Well, my wish for my Heritage led me to school.' said Eirene. 'And I have to uh...study what my tribe does and apparently I'm the last living scion of my family so I have a lot of pressure there.' she grunted. 'I have to endure seven freaking years of school! The inhumanity of it all!' she wailed in dismay.

'Hey, at least appreciate it!' said Knuckle. 'Not all people have that kinda luxury!'

'But I have a job!'

'Put it on hold then!'

'Now now...' Shoot said, trying to keep peace. 'Moreover, have you explained why we're uh...here? I think you didn't.'

'I did but nobody in my tribe knows what Hisoka even looks like OR about today's modern society! My society is sadly backwards in the frigging middle ages and I want to kick them forward in time by catching up to the latest damn trends!'

xxx

'That malevolent presence...what was that all about?!' Sirius demanded from Killua as four Order Members questioned the young Zoldyck.

'That is Hisoka.' said Killua. 'A somewhat...frenemy of ours.' he cringed. Indeed, one moment he's a friend and then enemy the next at a drop of a hat.

'Frenemy?' Dumbledore frowned. 'What does that mean?'

'Friend/Enemy as he can be both depending on circumstances.' said Killua tersely. 'Sometimes he's on our side sometimes he's not since all he wants in the end is a good fight that somewhat gives him Euphoria so he's on a constant lookout for strong opponents.' Killua explained. 'If we want him on our side, it often has something to do with fighting.' he said wearily. 'If you're a weakling, he'll ignore you. If you annoy him, you're gonna find yourself injured or losing a limb or worse, dead. If you're a powerful fighter, something Eirene and I are, he'll be very happy and satisfied and go on his merry way in search of the next poor schmuck who caught his disturbing interest.'

'My goddaughter won't die...right?' Sirius choked out fearfully. 'I've never met anyone who can produce such malice...not even you-know-who was THAT bad!'

'Meh, unless she loses her head, gets her heart pierced or her spine sliced(McGonagall looked faint) which is somewhat unlikely due to her newfound durability, she won't die.' Killua shrugged. 'Other than that, she's immortal in battle thanks to her White Healing Key where she can regenerate anytime. And she reached her maximum peak at the exact time Hisoka predicted she'll reach at a certain age. She said that when they fought five years ago, he said her strength back then is 20 percent of his level so he gave her five years to make that a hundred...around HIS level and they'll go all out again. Eirene is a fighting genius, hence that five years' mark for her to reach full power.' he explained with a sigh. 'If it was me, I'd take fifteen years!'

'Oh, by the way.' he added. 'Eirene said something about fighting at the Quidditch Pitch so by the time they're done, it'll be nothing but rubble.' many eyes bulged in horror and freak-out.

'You've got to be joking!' Sirius and McGonagall cried in aghast while Dumbledore and Snape looked terrified at the prospect.

'They cannot!' Dumbledore gasped. 'That Pitch is the Third Task Venue!'

'Sorry gramps, but if you go there now, you're gonna die.' said Killua flatly. 'Hisoka hates it if his fun is spoiled. We can watch, comment, whatever but no matter what you do, you do NOT get in the way or you die. Seeing him crazy is bad enough as it is, we definitely don't want to see him angry! And we're in a school!'

It felt like someone just poured cold water on them when he said that.


End file.
